Lie to me
by DrawingScars
Summary: 10 years ago Caroline turned it all off, she ran to New York where she found Katherine Pierce, 5 years later they were joined by Kol Mikaelson. Elena and Elijah are getting married in New Orleans, bringing the trio to the lovely city. Will Klaus like this new Caroline? Will Katherine try to ruin the wedding between Elena and Elijah? Main pairing: KlausxCaroline
1. Chapter 1

**Note: There is no Hayley pregnancy, Kol got resurrected, Katherine never became a human, she is still 500 years old. Rebekah never left New Orleans, Marcel got killed. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_We don't sleep when the sun goes, We don't waste no precious time ._

Caroline sat in a corner of a bar and observed the scene about to unfold before her, there were 3 little wolves sitting by the bar drinking and joking around. They had yet to notice the man that had walked in, but Caroline had. She knew why he was there, she had lured him there. She felt a small grin twitch onto her lips as she saw the silver dagger he was holding. Fool, she thought as she watched him approach them.

He raised the dagger and buried it in the blonde haired mans neck, blood splattering out all over his neck and face. The two men besides him quickly sprung into action, knocking him to the ground, removing the dagger from him. The blonde man staggered out of his chair gasping for hair as he held his neck, the blood oozing down his neck, he fell to his knees and the world turned black for him as he fell to the ground, dead.

Caroline moved her attention towards the two wolves on the ground wrestling with the vampire who had stabbed their friend. They managed to overpower him and snap his neck, Caroline smiled as she heard the all familiar snap of a neck, one of the wolves grabbed the chair and pulled its leg off, shoving it in to the vampires heart, she watched him turn grey and veiny. She finished her drink off and put some money onto the table, she put on her leather jacket and made her way out of the bar.

The chilly night air of New York hit her and she inhaled it, she had moved here right after her mother died in a shooting accident. Not being able to handle the pain and loss she had done the only thing that came to her mind, she turned off her emotions. She wasn't as vicious as Elena had been, she just didn't care anymore. She gave the door man a nod before she walked down the street.

The click of her heels echoed through the night, she fished her phone up and quickly deleted any information she had of the blonde wolf and the vampire that had died. Another job had been done, without her having to get her hands dirty.

"Killed anyone tonight?" She heard an all too familiar accented voice drawl, she stopped in her tracks and felt a smirk fall upon her lips.

"If you are here, it means two Salvatore's aren't far behind." She said and turned around, meeting the familiar dark eyes of Enzo.

"True that Blondie." She heard the voice of Damon, she turned her head and glanced over her shoulder, there Damon and Stefan stood, Damon wearing his usual attired, black shirt, dark jeans and his leather jacket. Stefan wore a dark green shirt,dark jeans and a long coat.

"And what can I do for you gentlemen?" Caroline asked eyeing them.

"Turn your humanity back on Caroline." Stefan said, Caroline rolled her eyes. As much as she loved Stefan as a friend, he could be a tad annoying.

"Not going to happen." She said and gave him a smile.

"We could always force you." Damon said and grinned at her. "Yes because that worked out so well last time? Tell me, where is the darling Elena tonight?" Caroline said as a smirk spread across her face.

Damon sent her a glare, and Stefan looked down. Elena had left them both, saying she couldn't handle either of them. She had ran to New Orleans, where she was living with Elijah.

"She plays dirty." Enzo said and moved closer to her. "And don't you forget it." Caroline drawled and eyed him, Enzo sent her a flirty smile before he grabbed her arm. Caroline reacted quickly and crashed into him, making him drop to the ground, releasing his grip on her arm. She flashed behind him and snapped his neck and watched as his body fell to the ground.

"One down, do you two wish to follow?" She asked and looked at the Salvatore's.

"Caroline, we aren't here to fight." Stefan tried to reassure her, Damon however flashed for her. Caroline closed her eyes and shook her head, preparing herself for the impact about to come, it never came however. Opening her eyes she saw brown long hair, a leather jacket similar to her own and killer heels.

"Katherine." She said and watched as the brunette turned around to face her, a small grin on her face.

"It looked like you could use some help." She said, Caroline rolled her eyes but thanked her. Turning her attention back to Stefan she could see the shock written all over his face. "Im not alone here Stefan, Katherine has been with me for the past 10 years. Helping me." She said.

"You trust Katherine?" He asked, Caroline shrugged. "She has proven to be trust worthy." She said and eyed her brunette friend who gave her a smirk in return.

"Why would you want to destroy such perfection Stefan? Caroline has finally embraced what a vampire really is, it took time. Don't ruin what I've worked so hard for." Katherine said and sent him a look.

"This isn't her Katherine and you know it." Stefan tried to argue but Caroline shook her head. "This is me now Stefan, and I would of hoped that someone I consider to be my best friend would accept me for who I am." Caroline said, Stefan shot her a look of sadness. She knew exactly what to say to make him hurt, and it was something she used. She could read people so easily now, it was almost sad how easy it was for her to hit the right nerves.

"Care.." She shook her head at him.

"Im not coming home Stefan, and I'm not turning anything back on. Please say hi to Matt,Bonnie,Jeremy and Tyler from me." She said and grabbed Katherine, walking away from the scene.

"They just wont give up." Katherine said once they were out of ear shot. Caroline looked at her and grinned. "Did you actually think that they would?" She asked, Katherine shrugged.

"No, but I was hoping they would." Caroline let out a laugh and Katherine gave her a smile.

"Do you ever miss them?" Katherine asked once Caroline's laughter had died down. Caroline thought about it for a second.

"I don't know." She said. "A part of me probably does." She added, Katherine nodded at her. They made their way to their penthouse, located on the upper east side. Caroline threw her jacket onto the arm chair and sat herself down on the couch.

"So how did the job go?" Katherine asked and sat down on the other arm chair. "As expected, the vampire killed the blonde wolf. The other wolves killed the vamp. Easy job." She said and looked over to her friend.

"What about you?" She asked, Katherine shrugged.

"Killing little vampires is easy for me, I'm 500 years old Caroline." Katherine said and smirked, Caroline rolled her eyes at her.

"Im Katherine Pierce, I'm 500 years old." She teased as she tried to mimic Katherines voice. Katherine let out a laugh and shook her head, she had really come to enjoy the baby vamp. She even considered her, her best friend. Which was strange because Katherine Pierce cared for only herself, but it was something about Caroline Forbes that made her want to care about someone else.

They heard the elevator doors open and in stepped a man with short brown hair and brown eyes, he was wearing a black shirt with dark jeans and boots, he also had a long black coat on. A small smirk graced his lips as he shrugged his coat off.

"If it isn't our favorite Original." Katherine said as she eyed the man.

"Kol." Caroline said and offered him a smile.

"Ladies, I hear you ran into a bit of trouble on your way back home." Kol said and dropped down on the arm chair Caroline had laid her jacket on.

"Yes, the Salvatore's are quite persistent." Katherine said and sent him a grin, Kol sent one back and moved his attention towards Caroline.

"And how did it go this time?" He asked, Caroline looked at him.

"I snapped Enzo's neck, Katherine snapped Damons, we left Stefan on the street with the same answer as before." Caroline said, Kol nodded at her.

Kol had found them 5 years ago, apparently Klaus had, had him resurrected by some witches in New Orleans. Kol however had no desire of staying there with him or his other siblings, so he had made his way to New York, were he had ran into Caroline while she was handling a job. It had gotten out of hand and Kol ended up saving her.

"I could just remove them from your life permanently." Kol offered, Caroline sent him a glare.

"No." She said in a stern voice, Kol grinned at her and shrugged.

"I bring news. My brother is throwing a party for Elena and Elijah." Katherine made a gagging noise, earning her a look from the both of them. She rolled her eyes at them and motioned for Kol to continue. "As I said, he's throwing them an engagement party. He invited me and expects me to be there." Kol finished.

"And what does this have to do with us?" Caroline asked eyeing him. Kol smirked and looked her right in the eyes. "Why I thought you both could accompany me." Caroline eyed him warily, she hadn't seen Klaus for 10 years, same with Elena and Elijah.

"Well, Klaus did pardon me. I'll go if Caroline goes." Katherine said and moved her gaze over to her blonde friend.

"Come on darling, you can enjoy New Orleans for a night or two." Kol said and grinned down at her.

"You can't lie to me Kol, so how many days or weeks are we actually staying in New Orleans?" Caroline asked, Kol sent her a look.

"I hate that I taught you how to read people so well, you are using my own skills against me." Kol said.

"How many days or weeks Kol?" Caroline said her voice slightly laced with annoyance.

"A week...two...maybe Three." He said and grinned, Caroline let out a groan. Three weeks in New Orleans with a man who claimed to love her, and her former best friend.

"We could probably do some work while we are there." Kol offered, Caroline eyed him.

"Urgh fine, but you owe me." She said, Kol grinned at her.

"Great, so lets get some sleep, the jet leaves tomorrow." He said and stood up.

"You knew I'd say yes." Caroline said, Kol grinned at her.

"Of course I knew, I know you Caroline. You can't hide your true self from me or Kat." He said and walked up the stairs towards his bed room. Caroline glared daggers after him, Katherine chuckled and walked up the stairs as well. Leaving Caroline alone in the sitting room.

New Orleans, She thought. Well this would certainly be interesting, number one was to see if Katherine wouldn't try to ruin Elena and Elijah's wedding, number two would Klaus even remember her, would he like this new her? Letting out a sigh she stood up and made her way to her room, she needed to pack and get some rest. Because the minute they landed in New Orleans, she was sure all hell would break lose.

* * *

Klaus watched as the doppelganger walked around the backyard of the mansion, ordering his vampires around. He had no idea what his brother saw in her, but then again, Elijah had always had a thing for the doppelgangers.

"No, Josh the flowers goes over there." Elena said and pointed towards a large table in the middle of the yard, Josh gave her a nod and moved towards the table.

Klaus felt a presence behind him, he turned around only to come face to face with his brother.

"Elijah." Klaus said and nodded at him. Elijah nodded back at him. "Niklaus." He said.

"Any word from Kol?" Klaus asked as he turned around to watch over the doppelganger and his vampires.

"He will arrive later on today, he's bringing two guests. He would not say who they were, but said we would be pleased with them. What ever that means." Elijah said and observed the scene before him. Klaus let his brother's word sink in, two guests they would be pleased with. Now he was interested as to who these two people were, he heard someone walk towards them, turning around he was met by a petite young woman, her hair auburn and her eyes blue.

"Genevieve." Klaus said and leant down, placing a kiss on her cheek.

"Klaus." She said and kissed his cheek in return, she turned to Elijah and gave him a slight nod, he barley acknowledged her.

"I see the party is coming along." She said and eyed Elena as she stood in the middle of the backyard ordering the vampires around.

"It would appear so." Klaus said and sent her a grin, Him and Genevieve had been together ever since he took New Orleans back almost 10 years ago. Elijah didn't care for her, and simply saw her as someone who warmed his bed, the doppelganger wasn't a fan of her either but tolerated her. Rebekah was another story, she hated Genevieve, and she reminded her of it everyday.

"Does it always have to be so bloody hot here." He heard the voice of his sister, he saw Genevieve stiffen and he couldn't help but grin. He found it amusing that she was afraid of his sister.

"Come to the backyard Bekah, I'm sure you will feel cooler here." He mused, Genevieve sent him a look and he sent her a smirk in return. Rebekah appeared by them, she shot a glare towards Genevieve.

"Urgh, does she have to be here?" She asked, eyeing the witch.

"As a matter of fact yes, she does. She will be my plus one for the party." Klaus said and eyed his sister, Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"Its been 10 years Nik, just throw her out already." Rebekah mumbled and marched over to Elena. Rebekah hadn't been fond of Elena and Elijah's relationship at the beginning, but the girls had bonded over their dislike of the auburn haired witch.

The beep of a phone was heard and Elijah fished his phone out of his pocket, he scanned the message he had gotten and quickly left a reply.

"Kol and his guests have boarded the plane, they should be here within 3 hours." He said and put his phone back.

"I didn't know Kol was coming back." Genevieve said and eyed Elijah. "Well now you do." He said and brushed past her.

"I apologize for my family's rude behavior." Klaus said as he turned his attention towards the witch besides him.

"It's alright Klaus, I've been with you for 10 years soon. Im used to their cold shoulder." She said and grinned up at him. Klaus leant down and pressed his lips to hers, Genevieve quickly kissed him back.

"When does the party start?" She asked as they broke away. "Around 8, why?" Klaus asked as he looked into her eyes. Genevieve smirked and grabbed a hold of his necklaces pulling him down for another kiss.

"That is plenty of time to do what I have in mind." Klaus smirked before his lips captured hers again, he picked her up and flashed them to his bedroom.

* * *

**Soo I couldn't keep away! XD Anyways, thoughts of this story? /Scars**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wilhelm Wigworthy - I did yes, and I shall!**

**143lory - I'll try to make a more clearer distinction between humanity Caroline and no humanity Caroline ^^**

**chhavi - Everyone has to love Katherine Pierce ;)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - I think I made most of your wishes come true xD I'll see about Elijah not marrying Elena. Not entirely sure how I'm going to do with that yet ;)**

**Elijah Love - Glad you do!**

**bulldozed88 - A lot of trouble indeed, and yes. Elena killed Kol.**

**Iansarmy - haha xD -writes down to kill them both- ;)**

**Domca94 - Well I was going to take Hayley to begin with, but I felt Genevieve was a much better choice ;)**

**LaurenK17 - She will most certainly try!**

**Lu Mach - We'll see if Elejah can make it to the end! ;P**

**lovemyblt - Wait no more ;) Caroline has arrived!**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Caroline and Katherine having sexy times, who knows! Anything could happen ;) And I have not heard that song, I'll have to listen to it ^-^**

* * *

_We're not the way that we used to be, But what was funny is I have no complaints._

Kol sneaked into Caroline's room, she were still sleeping peacefully in her queen sized bed. He noticed her bags standing by the end of it, apparently she had decided to pack heavily. He took charge and threw himself onto the bed, crying out a loud 'Good morning' as he landed besides her, making her bounce on the bed.

"I thought we agreed on that you wouldn't wake me up like that anymore." Caroline groaned as she pulled the cover over her head.

"And you should know by now I barley keep my word darling." Kol said and ripped the cover off of her. "Now up you go, we have to leave in two hours, and I know how you and Kat are with getting ready in the morning." He continued and got himself off the bed. Caroline rolled her eyes but sat up, her hair slightly tousled.

"You are so annoying in the morning." She muttered and got out of the bed, making her way to the bathroom.

"I am annoying, always." Kol corrected her with a grin on his face. Caroline slammed the bathroom door shut, ending the conversation between them. Kol grinned and made his way to wake Katherine up.

He entered her room to find her in front of her mirror, applying make-up.

"Come on Katherine, you take out all the fun in waking up early." He pouted, Katherine grinned at him through the mirror.

"Good, because I hate the way you wake me up." She said, Kol pouted and sat himself down at the end of her bed.

"So, made any plans?" He asked eyeing her, Katherine looked at him confusion written all over her face.

"Don't give me that look, we both know you stayed up last night making up some evil diabolical plan to ruin Elena's and Elijah's wedding." Kol said and grinned at her, Katherine deadpanned and sent him a glare.

"I don't feel anything for Elijah anymore, and if he wants to marry that boring doppelganger, and have their little boring life together, then he can." She said her voice laced with anger. Kol only grinned at her.

"Sounding a bit jealous kitty Kat." He mused, Katherine turned around and threw her hair brush at him. He caught it easily and shook his head at her.

"Always so feisty in the morning." He said and Katherine sent him a glare as she turned around to finish her make-up.

"Go bother Caroline." She snapped, Kol grinned and stood up from the bed, walking over to her, he placed the comb besides her.

"If it is to any consolation, you are by far my favorite doppelganger." He said, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"That's only cause Tatia didn't care for you and Elena killed you." She said, Kol grinned and shrugged.

"Nonetheless." He said as he left the room, Katherine watched him leave through her mirror, a small smile on her lips. Looking at herself in the mirror she let out a sigh, She was lying to herself when she said she felt nothing for Elijah anymore. And she hated that he had chosen to be with Elena, of every person in this world he had to go for the one girl she hated. Boring,dull Elena Gilbert. One thing was for sure, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure this wedding went less than smooth. Katherine finished up her mascara and grinned at her reflection.

Moving out of her seat she made her way out of her room, suddenly really excited to get to New Orleans, and Elijah.

Caroline had mad herself ready and was down the stairs within two hours, they had compelled some men to carry their bags downstairs and into the trunk of the limo, they had then been driven to the airport where a jet was waiting for them.

Kol fished up his phone and sent a text message to Elijah, informing him that they were boarding the plane.

Caroline dropped down in a window seat, Katherine sat down besides her, while Kol took a seat across from her.

"I still can't believe Elena and Elijah are getting married." Katherine muttered, Caroline eyed her for a minute before she shrugged.

"Elijah always struck me as a composed,calm and civilized man, maybe he wants a boring life." she said and looked out the window, Kol felt a grin appear on his face. He enjoyed this colder Caroline, she didn't care what she said. She was honest, instead of hiding behind her sparkly bubbly humanity side.

"Exactly, he needs someone to ruffle that perfect suit of his." Katherine said and grinned. Caroline looked at her and rolled her eyes. "We all know you want Elijah Katherine, you were only kidding yourself when you said you loved Stefan. It's always been Elijah for you." Caroline said as she turned her attention towards the magazine she picked up.

"And what about you? Don't you want Klaus to ruffle your perfect feathers?" Katherine teased.

"I don't have perfect feathers, and even if I did Klaus would be the last person I would want to ruffle them." She said in a bored tone and flipped a page.

"Do you think he still cares for you?" Kol asked as he watched her, Caroline shrugged.

"Don't know, don't care." She said and flipped another page. "Liar." Kol said, Caroline moved her gaze up and met his eyes. They stared at each other for a minute before Caroline looked down to the magazine again, Kol grinned in victory. He knew even if she had turned it all off, she hadn't done it completely, so there was still a part of her that wondered, hoped even, that Klaus would want her, hoped that he still cared for her.

Kol had failed to mention that his brother had moved on to a little witch, but he hoped that Caroline could remove this woman from his brothers life. Seeing as everyone hated her, and wanted nothing more than for Klaus to throw her out of his life. He couldn't wait to see Klaus reaction to him bringing not only Katherine into his house, but his long lost love as well. Kol grinned and looked out of the window, this was going to be so much fun, he thought.

The plane ride was long and boring, at least to Katherine. She whined and complained every 10 minutes, asking when they would land. Caroline had ended up snapping her neck, having her knocked out for the rest of the trip.

Katherine shot up from her seat and looked around, she saw Caroline sitting besides her and Kol across from her. She sent them both glares as she rubbed her neck.

"Rude." She said, Caroline gave her a smile. "You wouldn't shut up, your own fault." She said, Katherine sent her a look as she leaned back into her seat. Right then she felt the jet lose height, and she grinned. They were finally in New Orleans.

* * *

Klaus and Genevieve came down the stairs about 2 and half hours later, the walked into the kitchen to find Elena cooking for them.

"I see you two finally decided to leave the bed." Rebekah said and eyed them, Genevieve blushed and Klaus smirked.

"Kol will arrive in 5 minutes or less." Elijah said as he entered the kitchen, Rebekah felt excited. She hadn't seen her brother in 5 years. "I wonder what guests he will bring." Elena said as Elijah leant down and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Probably his newest fling and a friend of hers." He said and moved away from her, Elena smiled at him and added some tomatoes to her sauce.

"Don't you have anywhere else to be?" Rebekah asked Genevieve.

"Bekah." Klaus said in a warning tone, she rolled her eyes and shot a look of disgust towards the witch.

"Lets all behave, Kol has not been home for 5 years. Lets try to act like a family while he is here." Elijah said and eyed his siblings, Rebekah rolled her eyes and Klaus let out a sound. They heard doors slam shut and Rebekah flew up from her seat, she raced towards the front door and flung it open.

"Kol...What the hell are you two doing here?" They heard her cry out, curious they all left the kitchen and walked towards the front door. Upon arriving Klaus felt his stomach tighten, the air seemed to fade away as well.

There stood the only person he had ever allowed himself to feel something for, someone who had constantly pushed his advances away. Someone he thought he'd never see again. Her blonde hair was longer, cascading down her front in slight curls. She wore high waist black jeans, with a royal blue tank, black high heels and a leather jacket.

"Caroline.." He breathed out. Elijah mimicked him and breathed out "Katerina." Katherine grinned at him.

"Kol." Kol said and winked at his brothers. "What are they doing here?" Rebekah asked again as she eyed the two girls.

"They are my guests." Kol said and grinned. Caroline scanned the group of people, they all looked the same, she however didn't recognize the auburn haired one, who stood close to Klaus.

"So are you all just going to stare at us like idiots or are we allowed to come in?" Caroline asked, Kol grinned down at her.

"Please, come on in." Elijah quickly said and moved his sister aside. Caroline brushed past them and moved into the house, Kol and Katherine were behind her quickly. Klaus eyes had not left Caroline's body since he laid eyes on her. Something was off with her, she wasn't her perky self.

"How come you couldn't inform me of your plus ones?" Elijah asked as he eyed his younger brother. Kol shrugged at him. "Figured it'd be more fun this way." He turned towards Genevieve.

"Caroline, Katherine this is Genevieve, Nik's well, girlfriend I guess you could call it. Genevieve this is Katherine a very good friend of mine and this is Caroline..."

"His girlfriend." Caroline quickly said, Kol turned to her and shot her a look, she shot him one back as if saying 'play along or else', Kol turned back to Genevieve and gave her a grin.

"My girlfriend." Genevieve extended her hand towards them, Caroline looked at her hand and then up to her face. Klaus eyed his brother and Caroline, hoping that this was some sort of joke. His brother knew what Caroline meant to him, he wouldn't dare do this.

"So how long have you been together?" Genevieve asked as she dropped her hand.

"Almost five years." Caroline said. "I met him in New York, he saved me from some complications. After months of advances I decided to give into him, about a month after we started dating I agreed to be his girlfriend. And we have been happy ever since." She said and faked a smile. Kol grinned and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"Indeed we have." He said and leant down kissing her cheek, Caroline's grin tightened and she squeezed his hand a little harder than necessary. Caroline's eyes finally met Klaus' and she could see the anger in them, she shot him a smirk before she turned towards her former best friend.

"So Elena how have you been, shacking up with an Original and all?" Elena looked at her dumbfounded for a moment.

"It's been fine Care." Elena answered coolly, something was off with her but she couldn't pin point it.

"Well isn't that lovely, who would of ever thought we would end up here? You with Elijah, me with Kol. I'm sure a lot of you must of thought I'd end up with Klaus but why go for a boy when you can have a man." Caroline said and shot Klaus a look, she saw hurt flash across his face for a second before it went back to its cold usual one.

Kol grinned down at her. "I think it's time we got to our bedroom, I need to have a little chat with my girlfriend." He said and dragged Caroline up the stairs, leaving Katherine alone with the rest of them.

"So I think I smell something burning." Katherine said, and watched as Elena flashed away from the room and towards what she assumed to be the kitchen.

"Now who wants to help me carry in our bags?" She asked and looked straight at Elijah, a small flirty smirk on her face. Elijah sent her a look before he motioned for her to walk with him. Leaving Klaus,Rebekah and Genevieve to stand in the hallway.

"Did this just happened? Is Kol really dating Caroline? And what is up with Caroline? She isn't her usual perky self." Rebekah said and eyed her brother. Klaus glanced over to his sister and gave her a light shrug.

"Why did she say that everyone thought you two would end up together?" Genevieve asked and looked up at him. Rebekah felt a smirk grow across her face and quickly said.

"Because that woman, Caroline Forbes, is the only woman my dear brother Nik has ever allowed himself to love or care for as he likes to put it. Didn't you say you were going to be her last love?" Rebekah shot him a look before she turned around and walked towards the kitchen.

Klaus was glaring at his sisters back, Genevieve took in what Rebekah said and looked up to him.

"Does this change anything with us?" She asked, Klaus looked down at her.

"It changes nothing." He reassured her and leant down pressing a kiss on her cheek. Genevieve didn't quite believe him, but rest assured she was not going to let go of Klaus without a fight.

* * *

Kol shoved Caroline into his bedroom and slammed the door shut. "Do you have to be so rough?" She asked and rubbed her arms.

"My girlfriend? Are you out of your freaking mind? Do you want me daggered?" He snapped, Caroline sat down on his bed and grinned at him.

"Relax Kol, if he daggers you now he knows I'll hate him forever." She drawled and looked at him.

"But why even say you are my girlfriend?" He asked and eyed her, Caroline shrugged. "I thought I could have some fun while I was here. Why not mess around with Klaus?" She said and looked around the room. It was in a dark emerald green, few dark wooden bookcases,desk,chair. Nothing special.

"You don't mess with Nik, you know why? Someone always ends up either dead,daggered or tortured. And I for one do not want to be daggered for another hundred years cause you are bored and want to mess with my brother." Kol said, Caroline got up from the bed and slapped him.

"Can I get the fun Kol back now?" She asked, Kol rolled his eyes at her before he slapped her back, sending her to the floor.

"You don't have to put in so much strength." She groaned as she got up from the floor. "Well you deserved it." He said. They both started to laugh and Kol sat down on his bed.

"So what did you have in mind?" He asked, Caroline shrugged. "I know he still loves me, or wants me. Lets just pretend for now, see where it goes." She said, Kol nodded at her.

"You do know you will have to sleep in here, for them to believe its real." He said and eyed her.

"The thought crossed my mind, and I have no problems sharing a bed with you Kol. As long as you keep your hands to yourself." She said a slight smirk on her lips.

"Well well, looks like we have something fun to do while we are here." Kol said and grinned.

"We probably would have to help Katherine destroy Elena and Elijah's wedding." Kol let out a chuckle. "Ah yes, I almost forgot about our beloved Petrova. What do you think she will do?" He asked and eyed her.

"Its Katherine Pierce, she will do anything and everything to get her way. So I'd say expect chaos and the end of the world." Caroline said as she let out a small laugh. Their laughter stopped as they heard foot steps coming towards them, the door opened to reveal Elijah,Katherine and two other vampires.

"Your luggage, and dinner will be served in 30 minutes." Elijah said as he eyed them both. "We'll be down by then brother." Kol said and looked at his older brother, Elijah gave him a nod before he closed the door.

"Family dinner, what could possibly go wrong?" He said and eyed his blonde companion.

"Everything." She said and they started to laugh again.

* * *

**Another chapter, what do you all think of it? Can you picture the family dinner? I know I can ;) /Scars**


	3. Chapter 3

**Klaroline-lovegames - Ah not married, but acting being together ;P**

**chhavi - ohhh indeed ;)**

**Baisy - Why thank you ^-^ Im glad you enjoy it!**

**PrettyLittle-Klaroline - We'll see ;P**

**bulldozed88 - We'll see!**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Everything will be explained in future chapters ;)**

**Sanaya1995 - Awe! I'm glad you love it ^-^**

**sandiw1875 - Wait no more, cause here is chapter 3! :)**

* * *

_Please forgive me father, I didn't mean to bother you. The devil's in me father. He's inside of everything I do._

30 minutes later Caroline and Kol had made their way downstairs and into the dining area. They saw Klaus and Elijah at the ends of the tables, Genevieve was sitting to Klaus' right, besides her was Rebekah and besides her was Elena, leaving three seats on the left side of the men. Caroline walked up and sat herself down right next to Klaus, sending him a quick glance. Kol sat down besides her and grinned at his brothers.

"Where is Katerina?" Elijah asked, as on cue they heard the clicks of heels against wooden floor coming. And shortly after Katherine stood in the door way, Caroline turned around and rolled her eyes as she saw what Katherine was wearing. She had changed into a short dress, hugging her body in all the right places. She had curled her hair some more and applied a bit more mascara, she sent Elijah a flirty grin before she sat herself down besides him.

"This is going to be the best dinner of my life." Kol whispered, earning him a grin from Caroline and looks from the others around the table.

"Would you be a good boyfriend and plate some food for me?" Caroline asked and batted her eyelashes towards Kol, he wanted to roll his eyes at her, but grabbed her plate, filling it with the food Elena had cooked. Klaus eyed them, taking in their every move.

"I didn't know you could cook Elena, last time you did it was that chili, but then again Damon did help you do that." Caroline commented as Kol put down the plate in front of her.

"Probably why it tasted even remotely good." Katherine added , sending a glare towards Elena. Caroline's lips twitched up into a smile as she poked the food around.

"I happen to have taken classes since then." Elena said and put food onto her plate, sending them both a glare.

"What wrong with you?" Klaus suddenly asked, Caroline turned towards him and raised an eyebrow.

"You have to be more specific Klaus." Caroline said. "This, you. Cold and mean. Its not you." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"Maybe it is, maybe I just pretended to be perky little miss mystic falls." She said back and took a bite of the food.

"It seems the cooking lessons paid off." She said again and eyed Elena. "Klaus is right, what's wrong with you Care?" Elena asked.

"Nothing is wrong, sheesh." Caroline said and grabbed the glass taking a sip of the wine in it. "I think that's enough harassment towards my girlfriend. Wasn't this supposed to be a family dinner?" Kol asked as he put a hand on Caroline's lap, she sent him a look, and he grinned at her in return. If he was going to do this for her, he was sure as hell going to take advantage of it.

"So what did you do in New York?" Genevieve asked and looked at Caroline. "Oh the usual, killing people. Tricking people to kill other people." She answered casually and took another bite of her food.

"Can I slap some sense into her?" Rebekah asked and looked straight at Caroline. "I'm afraid that would be to no use, Kol here has already tried, many, many times." She said and moved her eyes from Rebekah to Klaus as she said the last part. She saw his fists tighten around his fork and knife and grinned in victory.

"Oh what sounds they made in the penthouse, I had to leave at some points." Katherine said and smirked.

"Enough, we do not need to know about Kol's and Miss Forbes' sex life." Elijah said and sent them all a stern look.

"Then lets talk about yours." Katherine said and grinned. "Does it bother you Elena that I got there first?" She added and sent a grin towards her. Elena's grip on her glass tightened.

"But then again, I got first to Stefan and Damon as well, so I'm sure that doesn't bother you." She added, Elena broke the glass in her hand sending wine and glass bits down to the floor. She was glaring at Katherine.

"Seems like you hit a nerve Kat." Caroline said and looked between Elena and Katherine. "It would seem so Care." Katherine mused, Elijah sent her a look and watched as Elena stood up to clean up the mess she made.

Caroline turned her attention towards the auburn haired woman in front of her. "So how is yours and Klaus' sex life?" Genevieve choked on her wine and started to cough.

"Excuse me?" She asked and looked at her. Caroline shrugged." Well we all know about mine and Kol's, Elijah's,Elena's and Katherine's. There's only you and Klaus left." She said.

"Am I invisible or something?" Rebekah asked.

"No but your sex life would be boring, 'oh I want Damon, no wait I want his brother Stefan' 'no wait I want Matt' 'never mind I'm just going to go for the first guy that gives me any attention.' " Caroline said casting her a glance.

"Why you little bitch." Rebekah said and stood up, ready to lung herself at Caroline. "Rebekah." Came Elijah's warning voice, she turned to look at him and he shot her a look, sighing she sat herself back down. Caroline grinned in triumph and turned herself towards Genevieve again.

"So, how is the wild hybrid in bed?" She asked.

"I don't believe that's any of your business." Klaus said and looked at her, Caroline glanced back at him and smirked.

"I guess you are right." She said and sipped her wine. "But then again I could always find out." She added. Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, she gave him a wink.

"I think I'm going to go home." Genevieve said and stood up from the table, Klaus stood up as well to escort her out.

Elena had picked up the glass pieces and left to throw them away, giving Katherine the opportunity to flirt some more with Elijah. She moved her foot from his ankle and up his leg, Elijah turned his head to his left and sent her a look.

"Katerina." He said, she looked at him with innocence as her foot traveled upwards. "Yes Elijah?" She asked a grin on her face, she felt his hand wrap itself around her ankle.

"I think that's enough for tonight." He said and removed it from his lap, he stood up and excused himself, leaving the dining area. Katherine pouted and downed the rest of her wine.

"This has been delightful." She said and stood up, leaving the dining area as well. Leaving Rebekah,Kol and Caroline alone.

"Well this has been fun... Oh wait, it hasn't." Caroline said and stood up, leaving as well.

"I told you, best dinner of my life." Kol said to his sister, Rebekah rolled her eyes at him and finished off her wine before she left as well. Kol grinned and finished his dinner in peace.

* * *

"Im telling you Elijah something is wrong with her, that's not the Caroline I grew up with." Elena said as she cleaned the stove.

"I have noticed that she seems a bit colder, but then again I barley saw the girl during my stays in Mystic Falls." Elijah said and watched Elena clean.

"Colder? She's like Katherine number two, and speaking of Katherine did you see her dress? Highly inappropriate for a family dinner." Elena continued to rant, Elijah smiled at her.

"She's doing it to get a rise out of you, don't fall into her traps. Play her off Elena." Elijah said, Elena looked at him and let out a sigh.

"It's hard. She knows exactly what to say, and having Caroline on her side makes it worse." Elena said, Elijah walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I know its difficult, but you are strong Elena. We can get through this together." He reassured her, Elena sighed once more and leaned into him.

"I hope so." She whispered, Elijah kissed the top of her head.

"I still need to figure out what's up with Caroline's behavior." She mumbled into his chest. "I'll help you." Elijah offered, Elena broke away from him and gave him a smile. "Thank you." She said and leant up, pressing her lips to his. Elijah kissed her back softly, Elena broke away from him and smiled. "I can't wait to be married to you." She said and grinned.

"Likewise." He said and smiled down at her. Elena moved away from him and began cleaning again. Elijah leaned against the counter and watched her work, his mind racing, he wondered if they actually would survive this storm called Katherine Pierce. Only time would tell.

* * *

Caroline sat in Kol's bedroom, on his bed and waited for him to enter. Soon enough he showed up, a grin on his face.

"Dinner was priceless." He said and flopped down on to the bed.

"I thought you might enjoy it." She said and grinned at him. "Now what?" He asked eyeing her. She stood up on the bed and motioned for him to stand as well. Kol looked at her in confusion and watched as she started to jump. She motioned for him to join her, and he did. A grin fell onto her face and she moaned out.

"Oh yes, Kol." Kol wanted to laugh. "Right there, yesss" Caroline continued to moan out, she jumped around and turned towards him, motioning for him to say something.

"Caroline." He groaned out, Caroline covered her mouth as she was about to laugh. "So good." He continued, Caroline rolled her eyes at him. This went on for about another 15 minutes.

"Ready for the finish?" She whispered, Kol look at her confused, and then she punched him with all her strenght right in the stomach, he doubled over and let out a loud groan, Caroline matched it and sat down on the bed.

"You are amazing in bed Mr Mikaelson." She breathed, Kol sent her a glare as he rolled onto his back holding his stomach.

"That hurt." He managed to breathe out, Caroline shrugged at him and jumped off the bed. "Take it like a man." She said and grabbed her night clothing and moved into the bathroom.

* * *

Klaus was in his study when he heard the first moan, he clenched his fists and fought the strong urge to run into Kol's room and throw him off of Caroline.

'Oh god Kol, yesss' He heard and threw his glass of scotch into the wall, this was not supposed to be happening. Caroline was not supposed to be with his brother, she was definitely not supposed to be sleeping with him.

He sat himself down and listened to his little brother having sex with the woman of his dreams, killing every urge to rip him to shreds.

"Do they have to do this now?" Rebekah asked as she stepped into his study, she noticed Klaus stiffened posture and the anger in his eyes.

"You still want her." Rebekah mused, Klaus moved his attention towards his sister and sent her a glare. "This is utterly hilarious, our younger brother is having sex with the woman you are still head over heels in love with. I can only imagine he'll be put back in a box soon." She continued.

"Was there something you wanted, little sister?" Klaus bit out and looked at her. "Yes, tomorrow you,Kol and Elijah are going for a tux fitting. I forgot to tell you earlier, I'll inform Kol when he's not so... busy." She ended and sent him a grin, she walked out of his study and Klaus glared after her.

He stood up and flipped his desk, sending everything crashing to the floor, he picked up a mini statue and flung it into the wall crashing it to pieces.

"Seems like someone is still in love." Turning around he saw Katherine, she had a smirk on her face.

"Remove yourself from my presence or I swear I will not hesitate to rip you into shreds." He hissed at her, Katherine smirked at him.

"And if you do that Caroline will never ever look at you again, she will hate you forever. And something tells me you would do just about anything to make sure she was happy, and killing me wont do that. So therefore you are standing there with empty threats." She said and smirked in victory. Klaus glared at her, he quickly picked up one of his pens and flashed over to her, stabbing her throat.

"I may not be able to kill you, but rest assured love, I will torture you and hurt you. Now, be a good little doppelganger and remove yourself from my sight." He whispered threateningly to her, Katherine removed the pen from her throat and sent him a glare before she walked away from his study. Klaus let out a sigh and turned around to look at the mess he had created, he ran a hand through his hair and decided to let one of his vampires come tomorrow to clean the mess up.

He walked quickly to his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him, something was wrong with Caroline. There was no way she'd act like that towards Elena without feeling guilty, she wouldn't be acting like this at all. It was as if something had switched off, like she had turned off her humanity.

Klaus sat down on his bed, could it be that simple? Had she turned it all off? And if so, why? And how come Elena didn't know anything of it? He picked up his phone from his pocket and made a call to his right hand man.

"Diego, I need you to go to Mystic Falls and find out everything you can about Caroline Forbes and her family and friends. Find out what's been going on for the past 10 years."

"Why?" Diego asked.

"Don't question me, just do it." Klaus snapped, he heard Diego sigh and hang up. Klaus put his phone onto his nightstand and laid down on his bed. Soon he'd know what had happened to his Caroline, and once he did he would use it against her to turn her switch back on.

* * *

Caroline came out of the bathroom and noticed that Kol was already in the bed and under the covers, she slipped in under them and laid down besides him.

"So I have to go tux fitting with my brothers tomorrow." Kol said, Caroline eyed him. "Have fun?" She said, Kol grinned at her.

"I could spill a little about our rather enjoyable after dinner activities if you'd like." He said, Caroline shrugged. "Do what ever you want to, just inform me about the details." She said, Kol nodded at her.

"So what will you and Kat do tomorrow?" He asked. "Im sure Katherine will inform me in the morning, and it probably has something to do with ruining the wedding." She said, he nodded at her.

"You know, you never told me what happened in Mystic Falls that made you turn it all off." Caroline looked up at him meeting his brown eyes. "A lot of things happened, none of which I'm going to tell you." She said, Kol gave her a crooked grin.

"You'll tell me, in your own time." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"If you say so." She said and closed her eyes, Kol grinned and watched as she fell asleep. He knew pressuring her for information never work, so he would just wait until she was ready to tell him. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes, he had a long day ahead of him tomorrow, and he was sure he would get into a fight with his brother.

* * *

**Hope I could get a laugh or two out of you guys with this chapter! Thoughts? I'd also like to point out i got the bed jumping idea from the movie Easy A ;) /Scars**


	4. Chapter 4

**Baisy - Im glad I could make you laugh ^-^**

**chhavi - No, Kol is not in love with Caroline :P**

**Kedesh13 - I'm glad you love it and find it hilarious ;)**

**SingLikeThere'sNobodyListening - Im happy you find it amazing! And we'll see what future chapters hold ;)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - I know! And no, no Klaroline wood sex, and maybe future chapters hold a Kol&Caroline make out session. And things might change, as I said main pairings are KlausxCaroline. I just added in Elijah and Elena as they are together right now, but you never know ;) As for the Salvatore's arriving, we'll see about that one. Maybe Elijah don't want them at his wedding? ;) And the boy man thing was more a jab towards Klaus, since Mikael always thought Klaus was a boy.**

* * *

_You're alright but I'm here, darling, to enjoy the party. Don't get too excited 'cause that's all you get from me, hey._

The party that they were supposed to hold yesterday had been moved to Saturday, giving Elena another 2 days to fix the backyard together. Kol,Klaus and Elijah were at the tailors, Elijah was getting his tux suited and fixed while Kol and Klaus sat in two chairs drinking champagne.

"So are you sure about this doppelganger?" Kol asked and eyed his older brother. Elijah raised an eyebrow at him. "Well I mean, you've been through 3, sure that little Gilbert is the right one?"

"Im certain." Elijah said as he looked down at his brother, Kol nodded at him and turned his attention towards Klaus.

"Sorry about last night, I don't know what came over Caroline. Sometimes she's just like an animal." Klaus glared at him, while Kol grinned and sipped from his glass.

"Kol." Elijah said in a warning tone, Kol rolled his eyes at him. "So how are you and the darling Genevieve doing?" He asked.

"We are doing quite well." Klaus said and sipped his Champagne, Kol nodded. "That's lovely to hear. 10 years is it now?"

"Yes." Klaus said. "And do you see this relationship going any further than her warming your bed?" Klaus was out of his chair and had Kol by the throat in seconds.

"Niklaus, Kol." Elijah snapped.

"Another word from you and rest assured I will have you back in a box." Klaus hissed. Kol smirked at him. "Touchy subject, we both know its not Genevieve you want in your bed, no. It's my blonde sweet Caroline, let me tell you Nik, she is quite the animal in bed, and the things she can..." He never got to finish the sentence as Klaus had thrown him across the store. Kol quickly got up and charged for him, he tackled Klaus to the ground, knocking a few mannequin's to the ground in the process.

"Oh for god's sake." Elijah said and stepped down from the little podium, he managed to rip Kol off of Klaus, and stood between his brothers.

"We are in public, now I will not have you embarrass me further. Sit down and be silent." He ordered as he looked between them both. Kol only grinned and backed away from Klaus, he moved himself back into the arm chair, and watched as Klaus did the same. Elijah sent them both stern looks before he moved back to his tailor.

"I apologize for their behavior. They seem to have left their manners at home." He said, the tailor shook his head and said. "It's alright Mr Mikaelson."

"Yes Elijah, its alright." Kol teased, earning him a glare from Elijah.

Kol fished up his phone and sent a quick text message to Caroline, about the events that had gone down just recently.

* * *

Caroline sat on a bench outside the mansion, watching as Elena ordered some vampires around, her phone beeped and she fished it out from her pocket, she read the message and smirked. Kol had done a good job.

Katherine sat herself down besides her, Caroline looked up at her friend, she had a content smile on her face.

"What did you do?" She asked, Katherine grinned at her. "You'll see soon." Then she heard a scream coming from inside. Caroline peeked around the corner and saw Rebekah coming out with a ruined brides maid dress.

"Who did this?" She barked, Caroline couldn't help but let out a laugh. Making Rebekah turn towards her.

"Was it you?" She snapped.

"You really think I'd ruin something that was already ruined?" Caroline asked and raised an eyebrow, Rebekah turned her eyes towards Katherine.

"Got something to say?" Katherine asked and raised an eyebrow, Rebekah glared at them and stomped over to Elena.

"Nice job." Caroline said and Katherine shrugged. "Their own fault for leaving the dress all out in the open." Caroline shook her head and grinned.

"It would be a shame if more things were to happen before the wedding." Katherine said and grinned. "Indeed it would." Caroline said as a smirk graced her lips. They both saw Elena make her way over to them.

"Is this your big plan? Ruining things before my wedding day? Just cause Elijah chose me over you. This is pathetic even for you Katherine." Elena snapped, Katherine shrugged at her.

"I have no idea what you are talking about Elena." Katherine said, Elena glared at her before she took off to call the maker of the dress.

"Everyone is so tense and on edge." Caroline drawled as she watched some vampires carry in tables and chairs.

"We should get out of here, maybe New Orleans have a nice bar we could grave with our presences?"Katherine asked, Caroline shrugged.

"You." Katherine called out towards a man carrying a chair. "Yes?" He asked as he turned towards her.

"Name the best bar in New Orleans that's close to this mansion." She said,

"I'd say that would be Rousseau's, its down at the French Quarter." He said.

"And where is this French Quarter located?" Katherine asked. "Actually, why don't you take a break and join us for a drink or two?" Caroline asked and eyed the man.

"I can't, I got orders from Klaus to do as Elena says." The man said.

"What's your name?" Caroline asked.

"Jake, ma'am." He answered.

"Well Jake, I happen to be a very good friend of Klaus' and if I were to tell him you refused to lead us to this bar, well lets just say you wouldn't last to see tomorrow." Caroline said and gave him a sly grin.

Jake looked from Caroline to Katherine before he sat the chair down. "Then we better be on our way." He said and smiled at them, Caroline and Katherine grinned in victory and headed off with Jake.

They made it to the bar rather quickly, using vampire speed and all. Upon entering the first thing Caroline noticed was that everyone in the bar were vampires, second thing she noticed was the blonde bartender, who appeared to be human.

"This is cozy" Katherine said as she checked the place out. They moved over and took a seat by the bar, the blonde bartender were soon with them.

"Hello Jake, who are your friends?" She asked, Jake looked at them, he had never gotten their names.

"Caroline, and this is my friend Katherine." Caroline said and offered the woman a small smile.

"I'm Cami, its a pleasure to meet you both." She said and gave Caroline a smile back.

"Now how could you possibly know its a pleasure to meet us both? What if we both are some horrid bitches?" Katherine asked and smirked at her.

"I was only being polite." Cami said and eyed her. Katherine grinned at her. "What can I get you three?" She asked.

"I'm feeling shots." Caroline said. "Tequila it is." Katherine said and grinned at her, Cami came back with three shot glasses and a bottle of tequila, she filled their glasses and let the bottle stay with them.

"Enjoy." She said and moved away from them to serve some other customers. "Bottoms up." Caroline said and clinked her glasses with Katherine and Jake. After about 10 more shots and some various drinks they could see that Jake was starting to get drunk. Rookie, Caroline thought.

"So Jake, what can you tell us about Klaus and his business in New Orleans?" Katherine asked and eyed the young vampire.

"Klaus runs the French Quarter, he rules over the vampires,werewolves and the witches." He said as he downed another shot.

"Of course he does." Caroline mused and downed her shot. "And what about Elena and Elijah?" Katherine asked.

"I don't know, I was turned last year. But apparently Elena has been here for 10, her and Elijah hit it off quickly. Rumor says that they were lovers before she came to New Orleans." He slurred.

"That would not surprise me, Elena always was a little slut." Katherine said and downed her shot, Caroline shot her a look.

"What?" Katherine asked.

"Says you." Caroline said and laughed, Katherine rolled her eyes and grinned at her. "What do you know about the red head with Klaus?" Caroline asked.

"That's Genevieve, Klaus started to sleep with her after he killed Marcel, or so I heard. She's an old powerful witch, she knew them during 1919. She got resurrected once this witch called Celeste hi-jacked the power from the harvest."

"Who is Marcel?" Katherine asked

"Klaus' prodigy." Jake said and glanced at them. "And why did Klaus kill him?" Caroline asked.

"Because Marcel ruled New Orleans, and he tried to kill Elijah, Klaus found out and along with his sister they killed him and his witch." he said.

"Celeste?" Caroline asked.

"No, her name was Davina. They didn't know about the harvest, so when they killed Davina, Celeste took the power from the harvest and resurrected 4 other witches. Klaus,Elijah and Rebekah killed all of them off besides Genevieve." Caroline raised her eyebrow at him.

"Klaus spared her?" She asked, Jake shrugged.

"The older vampires says he's just using her to get what he wants." Jake said and downed another shot.

"That seems like something Klaus would do." Caroline agreed as she too downed a shot. "You've been most useful Jake, now don't you have some work left at the mansion?" Katherine asked and eyed him. Jake downed his shot and gave them both a small smile before he disappeared.

"He certainly was chatty." Katherine said and eyed Caroline. "Yes, it would appear he was." She said and eyed the vampires in the room.

"So what are we going to do about this information?" Katherine asked.

"What ever we want to." Caroline said and grinned at her, Katherine smiled and shook her head. "To world destruction and raising hell in New Orleans." She said and raised her glass, Caroline raised hers and they downed the shots.

* * *

"It was Katherine, Elijah." Elena snapped. The men had arrived home to find Elena on the phone with the dress maker.

"Are you certain of this?" Elijah asked and eyed the ruined dress. "Who else would it be?" She cried out.

"And not only that, her and Caroline took Jake and went to get wasted." She said and shifted her weight from left to right.

"I'll have a word with her." Elijah reassured her, Elena sighed and turned around leaving the room.

"Seems like Kat is causing trouble everywhere she goes." Kol mused, Elijah sent him a glare. "This is not amusing Kol." Elijah said. "I actually think it is, its a bloody dress. Rebekah can buy a thousand of them, and have them done by Saturday. You are making a big deal out of this." He said and rolled his eyes. Just then the door opened and they could hear giggling.

"Seems like the girls are home." Kol said, they heard the door slam shut and soon the girls were in the sitting area. However they did not look the same, Caroline's hair was a dark chestnut brown, while Katherine's was in a platinum blonde.

"Well, what do you think?" Katherine asked and did a little twirl. "You look marvelous Kitty Kat." Kol said and grinned at her.

"Why thank you, my kind sir." Katherine said and grinned at him. Elijah raised his eyebrow at her. "It's different." He said, Katherine grinned and walked up to him, placing her finger on his chest she dragged it slowly down.

"Different good or different bad?" She asked as she glanced up at him through her eyelashes. Elijah couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine as Katherine dragged her finger down his chest. He stepped back and said. "Just different." He turned around and walked towards the kitchen. Katherine grinned after him and twirled around.

"What do you think of Caroline? I say she should keep it." Katherine said and sat down on the armrest of Kol's arm chair.

"She certainly looks good." Kol said and eyed Caroline. "I preferred the blonde." Klaus said as he took in Caroline's new hair.

"Well no one really cares what you prefer Klaus." Caroline said and moved over, sitting herself down on Kol's lap.

"I missed you today." She said and leaned in kissing his cheek, Kol draped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. "Is that so?" He asked and looked her in the eyes.

"Alright, if you guys are going to have eye sex, I'm not staying for it." Katherine said and made her way out of the room. "Never bothered you before Kat." Caroline called out after her.

"When's dinner?" She asked and traced a finger up and down Kol's chest. "At 7, why?" Caroline smirked down at him. "Maybe we could have some fun before then." She said and leaned in dragging her nose up his cheek. Kol moved his left arm under her legs and picked her up, flashing them to his room.

Klaus was left alone, seething. He hated this, whatever it was Caroline and Kol were. Soon he heard the moans coming from Caroline and he bit the inside of his cheeks. Two could play that game, the thought and picked up his phone. He scrolled down to the name he was searching for and pressed call. It rang three times before the person picked up.

"_Yes Klaus?_" He heard her say.

"I need you now." He said.

"_I'll be right over._" Klaus grinned and hung up, yes, two could definitely play this game, he thought and stood up, waiting for Genevieve to come over.

* * *

What had started out as something fun, had quickly turned into a competition. Klaus and Genevieve vs Kol and Caroline.

The moans and groans were echoing through out the mansion, and everything could be heard by the vampires sitting in the kitchen.

"Elijah you have to go and get them to stop." Elena said and looked over to him. "I don't think so." Elijah said and tried to tune the noises out. Katherine was grinning like a Cheshire cat, oh if only they knew that Caroline and Kol weren't actually doing it.

"I can't stand it, its not even them having sex anymore, its some sort of sick and weird competition. And we both know Klaus wont stop until he has proven that he is the alpha." Elena said, Elijah sighed.

"How long have they been at it? I left three hours ago." Rebekah said as she entered the kitchen.

"Well, about four hours or so, seems like the Mikaelson men weren't just blessed with gorgeous looks, apparently they are animals in bed as well." Katherine mused and winked at Elijah. Elena sent her a glare, and Elijah rolled his eyes at her.

"That's it, I'm going to tell them to stop." Rebekah said and marched up the stairs, Katherine quickly followed her and flashed in front of her as she tried to open the door to Kol and Caroline's room.

"I'll tell them, you go and tell your brother and his red head." She said, Rebekah rolled her eyes and moved down the hall. Katherine opened the door to find Kol and Caroline jumping on the bed.

"Alright, cut it out." She said, Kol and Caroline jumped off the bed and grinned at each other. "This has proven to be funnier than I thought." He said. "My thoughts exactly." Caroline said and sat down on the bed.

"Yes, its been a real laugh for us downstairs." Katherine said and rolled her eyes at them.

"Maybe you can join next time Kitty Kat." Kol said and winked at her. "I don't think so." She said. Caroline grabbed a red summer dress and went into the bathroom to change. Kol took off his shirt and threw it at Katherine. She caught it and flung it to the side, she turned around as Kol changed.

"You don't want to admire my godlike features Kat?" He asked teasingly as he took of his pants. "What godlike features?" Katherine teased, Kol let out a chuckle and put on a green shirt and black jeans.

"It's safe to look." He said, Katherine turned around just in time for Caroline to re-enter the bedroom.

"Let's go downstairs and 'help' with the dinner." She said, As they left the room they saw Klaus and Genevieve leave Klaus' bedroom. Genevieve seemed to be slightly limping, making Caroline smirk.

"Seems like it was a tie, brother." Kol said and grinned at him. Klaus glared daggers at him from across the hall, Caroline grabbed Kol's arm and dragged him down the stairs. Klaus and Genevieve were right behind them.

"I see you decided to come out of your rooms." Elijah said as he eyed his brothers and their girlfriends.

"I hope you weren't bothered by the noises." Kol said, Elena stopped cutting the onions and sent him a death glare.

"Not bothered..." She started but shut herself up, she took a deep breath and started to cut again.

"Why don't you set the table." Elijah said. "No, they are not to touch anything, god only knows where their hands have been." Elena said, Kol and Caroline smirked and sat themselves down on one of the stools. Genevieve got a little blush to her cheeks but sat herself down, Klaus joined her a slight grin on his face.

"I need my own place." Rebekah muttered as she grabbed some plates and started to set the table. "But that would be boring Bekah, you would miss your darling brothers too much." Kol said and winked at her.

Rebekah scoffed. "Yeah, right." She said and moved around the table. Kol grinned at her and turned his attention back towards Elena.

"So can your dress be saved?" He asked, Elena eyed him and nodded. "They are making a new one, it will be delivered next week." She said, Kol nodded at her. "That's great." He said.

"It still remains a mystery as to how the dress got ruined." Rebekah said and eyed Katherine. Elena glanced over at her as well before she turned back to the food.

"So is this color permanent?" Kol asked as he eyed Caroline and Katherine, they shook their heads. "Should be out with 2-3 washes." Katherine said. "Shame thou, I'm kinda started to like this blonde look." She continued and picked up one of her locks.

"I think it looks great." Genevieve said and eyed her, Katherine shot her a look before she dropped her lock and turned her attention to Elena.

"Are you done soon?" she asked.

"Yes." Elena said and glanced her way. "Great, cause I'm starving and as much as I hate to admit it, you can cook quite decently." She said and made her way over to the dining area. Elena froze and watched Katherine leave.

"Did she compliment me?" She asked, Caroline rolled her eyes before she got out of her seat, moving after Katherine.

"Would appear so." She said before she left. Kol shook his head and followed after her, soon dinner was served and the meal was somewhat pleasant. A few jabs here and there from Katherine to Elena. Caroline and Kol did some small flirting, making Klaus glare daggers at them, and Genevieve,Rebekah and Elijah just sat in silence and watched it all.

* * *

**And another chapter! Thoughts? /Scars**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iansarmy - Update coming now :)**

**izzabizzle - I'm glad that you do! :)**

**Kedesh13 - Im happy you think so ^-^**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Klaus and Caroline moment coming up ;)**

**secile - Some things will be revealed in this chapter ;) And I'll see about Kol and Caroline make-out :P**

**Elijah Love - Glad you love it :)**

**klaroliner292 - Thank you :)**

**SweetyK - Glad you love the story, and update is coming now ;)**

**Lu Mach - I know you want Elejah ;) And I know I've been portraying Elena as very passive, but she gets a little revenge in this chapter ;)**

**Klaroline-lovegames - How is Caroline salty? O_O**

**Sanaya1995 - Glad you enjoyed those parts, I certainly had a giggle or two while writing it :P Klaus and Caroline moment coming up in this chapter ;)**

**chhavi - We'll see ;)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Glad you found them funny :P And you are probably right about Damon and Elena, if the wedding were called off, she'd probably run back to him, question is, would he take her back? ;O**

* * *

_Give Me Something That I Can Feel! Back And Forth Here We Go Again. What Will It Take To Keep It Together?_

Two days had passed by quickly, Katherine had ended up putting hair dye in Elena's shampoo bottle, turning her hair slightly red-ish. She had also canceled the catering for the party, along with the flower arrangement. So now here they were, Elena and Rebekah on their phones calling in last minute favors.

"Thank you so much Mrs Winston, your help is greatly appreciated." Elena said as she hung up. "Winston's catering will be able to make the food for the party, they will be here in an hour." Elena said as she glanced over to Elijah. Rebekah got of her phone. "They can have the flowers delivered in an hour." She said,Elena let out a sigh of relief.

"I am going to go and get ready." She said and walked up the stairs. Katherine passed her on the way, giving her a smirk. Elena shot her a glare and stomped up the stairs, Katherine moved into the living room and gave the men a smile.

"Why, don't you just look absolutely gorgeous this evening Kat." Kol said and gave her a look over. She was wearing a black short dress, the top was covered in silver sequins. Her hair was down in curls, she wore dark Smokey make-up with red lips.

"Why thank you Kol." She said and grinned at him, Elijah was staring at her, taking in her beauty. He hated to admit it but Katherine certainly knew how to dress. "Yes, you do look lovely this evening Katerina." He said, Katherine sent him a flirty grin as she sat herself down in the arm chair.

"Right, I'm going to go and put on my outfit and my make-up." Rebekah said and left them. "Where is the sweet Caroline?" Kol asked.

"She's on her way." Katherine said, and on cue Caroline appeared in the door way. She was wearing a short dress, the top in a dark navy blue and lace, decorated with flower patterns, the bottom black and in two layers, the outer one being see-through and hanging slightly over the under. She had kept her hair simple and a bit ruffled, light make-up and clear lipgloss.

Klaus' mouth would of dropped to the floor had he been a teenage boy, he however was mind blown by her beauty. Kol stood up and leant down kissing her cheek. "you look breath taking." He whispered, Caroline grinned up at him. "You clean up nicely as well." She said and eyed him, he was wearing a simple suit, but instead of a black tie he wore a dark navy blue one, to match her dress.

"Miss Forbes you look lovely this evening as well." Elijah said and gave her a small smile, Caroline gave him one in return and moved her eyes over to Klaus. "Will Genevieve be joining us this evening?" She asked, Klaus nodded at her.

"She will be here later." He said, Caroline smirked. Perfect, she thought. Then Klaus phone started to ring and he excused himself to answer it, he moved out of the room and out of the house, on to the porch.

"Diego, what did you find out?" He asked and started to pace on the front porch.

"_Caroline Forbes, born and raised in Mystic Falls, was Miss Mystic Falls, apparently her family was part of the founder's families. Her mother died 10 years ago in a shooting accident, and after that there isn't much about her._" Diego said, Klaus stopped in his tracks. She turned it off cause she lost her mother.

"You've been most useful Diego, come back home." He said and hung up, he put the phone back in his pocket and his mind started to race. He couldn't force her to turn it back on, maybe he could talk her into it. Letting out a sigh he walked back inside, there were still 40 minutes left before the party started.

Instead of joining the rest of them he walked up the stairs and into his study, he sat himself down in his desk chair and started to make plans.

* * *

30 minutes had passed and Caroline made her way up the stairs, she used her vampire hearing to find him, she walked down the hallway and into the room, upon entering she realized it was a study.

"So this is where you hide." She said and looked around the room, Klaus turned around in his chair and looked at her.

"I don't hide." He said, she looked over to him and shrugged. She walked over to his bookshelves and let her hand trace over the books.

"Interesting choice of books." She said.

"What is it that you want Caroline?" He asked, Caroline turned around a small smile on her lips. She walked over to him and sat herself down across from him.

"What makes you think I want something?" She asked and eyed him, Klaus gave her a look before he said.

"Because you've been nothing but cold towards me, and now suddenly here you are, being friendly. So I ask you again, what is it that you want Caroline?" He said, Caroline smiled down at him and leaned closer to him, she raised her hand and placed it on his cheek as her thumb started to caress his cheek.

"Do you feel that?" She asked, Klaus' eye's locked with hers. "The warmth, that little spark that comes when ever we touch." Her thumb stopped caressing his cheek and her hand slightly dropped, she dragged it across his jaw. She heard him inhale sharply, she leaned in closer and dragged her hand down his throat. "The shiver that runs down your spine." She whispered, her hand grasped his neck and she gave it a little squeeze.

"I know you want me Nik." She murmured. She leaned her forehead against his and inhaled his scent, she briefly closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness, opening her eyes again they locked with his. "Take what you've always wanted, take me." She whispered, Klaus didn't need to be told twice, he moved forward and captured her lips. Fireworks shot off and he felt his lips tingle under hers.

Caroline kissed him back passionately, she slid down on to his lap, straddling him. Klaus' hands moved up her legs and gripped her thighs, giving them a squeeze. Caroline let out a moan and grinded down on him. Soon they were exploring each others mouths, their tongues battling for dominance. Caroline unbuttoned his suit jacket and took it off of him, she quickly threw it to the side and moved her hands to unbutton his shirt. His lips moved to her neck and started to nibble and kiss it, Caroline leaned her head to the side to give him better access, she finished unbuttoning his shirt and he stood up, picking her up with him and placed her on his desk.

He leaned his forehead against hers as her hands went to his pants, she started to undo his belt but he stopped her, she looked up at him in confusion but his lips captured hers again, she smirked and placed her right hand on his neck pulling him closer, while her left one moved into his hair. They were so busy with each other that they didn't notice someone enter the study.

"Oh my god." They heard a voice say, Klaus broke away from Caroline and looked towards his doorway, Genevieve stood there, shock,hurt and betrayal written all over her face.

"Genevieve." Klaus whispered out, Caroline glanced over her shoulder a smirk on her face. "I told you I could find out by myself." Genevieve's expression changed from hurt and betrayal to anger, she glared at Caroline and narrowed her eyes, Caroline cried out in pain and grasped her head.

"You think you can just walk in here and take whatever you want?" Genevieve hissed, Caroline cried out as the pain intensified.

"You do not know who you are messing with." She spat, Klaus finally reacted and flashed over to Genevieve, he grasped her arms forcing her to stop.

"Enough." He said, Caroline's cries of pain stopped and he could hear her groan, Genevieve looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, I had a moment of weakness." He said, Genevieve shook her head. Sending him one last look she turned around and walked out of his study. Klaus let out a sigh and dragged his hand down his face, he turned around and saw Caroline fixing herself in the mirror he had hanging on the wall.

"Were that all this was? A way for you to prove that I feel for you? For you to find out how I was in bed?" Klaus asked, anger laced in his voice.

"Yes." Caroline said and ruffled her hair a little. "Liar." Klaus said, Caroline turned around a smirk on her face.

"Liar? No Klaus, I feel nothing for you. I have never felt anything for you. You have always been that sad,pathetic little love fool. I will never ever have any romantic feelings towards you, realize it." She snapped, Klaus glared at her, he flashed over to her and slammed her into the wall, his hand grasping his throat.

"I know what happened 10 years ago Caroline, why you turned it all off." He hissed, Caroline stared at him wide eyed.

"Yes, that's right. Couldn't handle that your mother died? Now that's pathetic." He spat, Caroline glared at him. "Shut up." She said angrily, Klaus smirked.

"Seems like I struck a nerve. Couldn't save her in time? That's it, isn't it? You had a fight with her, you walked out and she left for work. And I bet the last thing you said to your mother was 'I hate you' " Caroline's eyes turned red and she managed to shove him off of her.

"You don't know anything!" She shouted, feeling rage pulse through her. "So you can feel something, which means your humanity isn't fully switched off. You allow the rage and hatred to flow through." Klaus said and smirked at her.

Caroline glared at him, she took charge and lunged for him, Klaus quickly caught her and held her close.

"Let go of me." She hissed, trying to get out of his grip. "You may pretend you don't feel anything Caroline, but we both know that's a lie. Continue to live in denial, but I will not stop until you've turned it all on." He whispered, Caroline's eyes turned normal again and she calmed herself down.

"Let go of me." She whispered, Klaus eyed her for a moment before he let her go, she quickly brushed past him, and he heard her walk down the hall and down the stairs. Klaus let out a sigh, he needed to make up with Genevieve, but he also needed to make Caroline turn her humanity fully on. It would appear he would have two busy weeks ahead of him.

He re-did his belt and shirt, he picked his suit jacket up from the floor and brushed it off a little before he put it on. He took a quick look in the mirror before he made his way downstairs to greet the guests.

* * *

Elena,Elijah,Rebekah,Kol and Katherine had watched as Genevieve stormed out of the house, shortly after Caroline had come down the stairs, she brushed past them and into the kitchen, Katherine and Kol had made their way after her. Shortly after the first few guests had arrived, and that's when Klaus made his appearance, he walked down the stairs with a slight smile on his lips.

"Look who decided to join us." Rebekah said and eyed her brother, Klaus sent her a look before he greeted some of the guests.

"Why don't you go and check if the food is done?" Klaus asked and gave her a look, Rebekah rolled her eyes before she made her way to the kitchen. Upon entering the kitchen she saw Caroline look through the window's, she was holding a glass filled with blood, she saw one of the waiter's dead on the ground.

"Are you out of your bloody mind?" She hissed and walked over to her, Caroline glanced over her shoulder, giving the blonde Original a shrug.

"Perhaps I am." She muttered and sipped from the blood, Rebekah let out a sigh and dragged the body into the corner of the kitchen, making sure it was hidden from view. She walked over to Caroline and grabbed her glass of blood, she put it down on the table and slapped her.

"What is wrong with you? Where is the perky Caroline I love to loath?" She snapped, Caroline looked down at her, and Rebekah saw it in her eyes, there was no life there, no humanity.

"You turned it off." She whispered, Caroline's lips twitched into a smirk. "Bingo, one point for Rebekah." She said, Rebekah shook her head and stepped away from her. "Why?" She asked, Caroline shrugged.

"Why not?" She said and picked up her glass again. "Something must of happened, there is no way you'd just turn it off like that. So tell me, what happened?" Rebekah asked, Caroline let out a sigh and downed the blood.

"I'm not really in the story telling mood." Caroline said and put down the glass, she turned around and brushed past Rebekah, she stopped in the doorway, glancing over her shoulder she said. "Slap me again, and I will have you killed." Rebekah stared after her in shock, she was used to death threats, but there was something in Caroline's voice that made her threat seem more real.

Letting out a sigh she checked on the food to see if everything was done, satisfied with what she saw, she made her way out to the party and the guests.

* * *

Katherine and Kol had left Caroline alone in the kitchen and were now dancing, Katherine were glaring daggers at Elena's back.

"Why did he have to pick her?" She muttered, Kol rolled his eyes at her. "You weren't really around darling, can you blame him?" Kol said and whirled her around. Katherine glanced up at him and gave him a slight shrug.

"I guess not, but I can certainly blame her." She said and sent a look over to Elena. "Let it go for one night Kat, enjoy yourself tonight. Forget Elijah and Elena." Kol said and smiled down at her, Katherine let out a sigh and gave him a small smile in return.

"Only for tonight." She said, Kol grinned down at her and whirled her around again. He glanced around the party and noticed Caroline making her way down the steps of the backdoor.

"Looks like our Care decided to join us after all." He said and nodded towards the steps, Katherine turned her head slightly and saw Caroline move towards the party.

"She seems calm." Katherine pointed out, Kol nodded in agreement. The song ended and the broke apart, she watched as Elena kissed Elijah, and she wanted to flash over to her and break her neck.

"How about a drink?" Kol asked, Katherine looked away from the couple and back to Kol, she nodded at him and they made their way over to a waiter, Kol grabbed two glasses and handed one over to her, Katherine quickly downed it as she scanned the crowd.

"All of them aren't vampires." She said, Kol nodded at her. "I know." He said, She saw Elena move away from Elijah, she grinned and handed her glass back to Kol. "Excuse me." She said and moved away from him, Kol let out a sigh and watch her walk after Elena.

* * *

"Lovely party you got going on here." Elena heard a familiar voice say, turning around she came face to face with Katherine.

"A party you almost ruined." She said, Katherine smirked at her. "What's the grand plan Katherine? To come between me and Elijah? It wont happen." Elena said.

"We'll see." Katherine said. Elena snorted and rolled her eyes. "We are in love Katherine, something you know nothing of." Elena said.

"Love? Tell me, didn't you say you loved Stefan and Damon? So how can you for sure know that you love Elijah?" Katherine said and stepped closer to her.

"If I recall correctly you told them both you loved them as well." Elena said and smirked, Katherine sent her a glare.

"You wont win this time Katherine, So please go on with your little games, ruin my perfect wedding. But know that it doesn't matter, in two weeks from today I will stand on an altar and I will be marrying Elijah, perfect wedding or not. We will be husband and wife, and there is nothing you can do about it." She said, Katherine was seething, she lunged for her, but Elena quickly side stepped, sending Katherine into the fountain.

Katherine emerged from the water and moved her hair out of her face. "Looks like the Kat needed a bath." Elena mused as she smirked down at Katherine. Katherine glared at her before she got out of the fountain.

"This isn't over." She hissed and turned around to make her way to the mansion. "I wouldn't dare think it was." Elena called after her, a huge grin of victory on her face. Katherine got looks from the guests and she glared at them. She had to step up her game if she was going to win, she thought. A grin spread onto her face as she thought out a plan in her head, poor Elena wouldn't know what hit her.

* * *

**And another chapter, thoughts? /Scars**


	6. Chapter 6

**chhavi - I wouldn't say that Elena is turning into Katherine, she's just having a little payback :P**

**Alexxis T. Swan - haha xD We'll see who Kol will end up with ;)**

**Iansarmy - Updating now :)**

**123 - Im glad you like my story :)**

**Klaroline-lovegames - Oh, Salty for me is like people QQ:ing, I'm a gamer you see :P**

**Sanaya1995 - I actually got that part from bride wars xD And sadly no Katherine evil doings in this chapter, but I promise, the Kitty Kat is up to nothing good ;)**

**Kedesh13 - Glad you enjoyed that, and I might. We'll see at the wedding!**

**lovemyblt - Glad I made you laugh, and thank you!**

* * *

_And that is when I ask myself, How am I supposed to be everything they expect me to be? When I feel so alone, cause I left my heart at home._

The party had gone on for hours, and Caroline had gotten herself wasted. She didn't want to admit it to herself, but Klaus' words had gotten to her. She stumbled around the crowd of people, what was she even doing here? She wondered, a hand grasped her arm and she turned around to see who grabbed her, she met a pair of familiar brown eyes and a slight grin.

"Kol." She breathed out and relaxed herself, he looked her over and shook his head. "It's only been three hours darling and you are already wasted, let me help you to bed." He said and moved and arm around her waist, Caroline leaned into him and let him lead her to the bedroom.

"So what's gotten you drinking like a newly turned?" He asked, Caroline shrugged. "A lot of things." She mumbled.

"Care to elaborate?" She shook her head at him, Kol sighed and they got into the house, they walked towards the stairs were Kol proceeded to pick her up and carry her. She laid her head against his shoulder and let out a sigh. Kol opened the door and walked her over to the bed, he laid her down and was about to move away when she grabbed his hand.

"Stay with me." She said and eyed him, Kol gave her a nod and walked over to the door, closing it. He took off his shoes and his suit jacket and tie, he moved onto the bed and laid down besides her.

Caroline turned to her side and looked at him, he reminded her of Elijah a lot, same jaw, eyes and hair color. They both had slim pink lips as well, only different would be their forehead,eyebrows and nose.

"Enjoying your view?" Kol asked and turned his head to the side, brown eyes met blue. Caroline lifted her hand and traced his jaw with it, Kol didn't move away from her touch, he simply stared at her, waiting for her next move. Caroline scooted closer as her hand moved from his jaw to his neck. She pulled him down and their lips crashed against each other.

Caroline moved ontop of him, kissing him more fiercely. Kol's hand's wandered u her dress and grabbed a hold of her legs, pressing her down on him. Caroline let out a moan as she grinded down on him, earning a groan from Kol. He flipped them over and started to kiss down her throat, Caroline let her head fall back and enjoy Kol's kisses and his touches.

He motioned for her to move up and she did, he pulled down the zipper of her dress, and Caroline slipped out of it easily, he threw it away and took in the sight beneath him.

Caroline was laying in her black lace bra and panties, her hair ruffled, her lips slightly swollen from their kissing. He moved himself down and captured her lips again, Caroline eagerly kissed him back and moved her hands to his shirt, quickly unbuttoning it. She lifted herself up to remove the shirt, their lips never breaking. She removed his shirt and threw it away, letting her hands wander up and down his body.

Kol let out a small moan as her hands wandered over his body, he grabbed her hands and held them in his right one, pinning her down on the bed. He hovered over her, he moved his head down and placed a kiss on her collarbone, he moved his eyes up to hers he proceeded to kiss trail kisses downwards, he let go of her hands and grasped her waist as he kissed down her belly. Caroline let out a content sigh and bit down on her bottom lip, Kol moved his kisses all the way back up to her lips, he captured them again and moved his tongue into her mouth to explore it.

Caroline's left hand was holding onto his neck while the right one was in his hair, tugging at it. Kol was leaning onto one hand as the other one held up her leg, hoisting it around his waist, so he could press himself against her.

Caroline turned them over again, she sat herself up and glanced down at him, she went to un-clasp her bra when Kol stopped her.

"Wait." He breathed out, Caroline looked at him in confusion. Kol let out a sigh and cursed himself.

"We can't... We can't do this." He said and pushed her off of him, Caroline landed besides him, she looked up at him.

"It's not that I don't want you Caroline, but you are drunk and we both know that deep down, you want this to be Nik." Kol said and got up from the bed. "I'm going to sleep in the guest bedroom tonight, you'll thank me in the morning." He said and put on a shirt, he moved out of the room leaving Caroline alone.

She fell back on the bed, letting out a sigh. She moved under the covers and curled herself into a ball. She wasn't supposed to care, so why did she? Was the switch somewhat broken with her? Why did she care what Klaus said? He had apologized so easily to Genevieve, perhaps he had moved on, she thought.

She pushed her thoughts back and closed her eyes, it didn't matter, she wouldn't be here for long anyways. Soon she would be back to her life in New York, with Katherine and Kol.

* * *

The next day the men had been sent off to pick up the statue's for the wedding, leaving the women alone in the house.

"You don't think I should go with the lilies?" Elena asked Rebekah as they looked over some flower arrangements.

"You're colors are grey and yellow, I think the pink from the lilies might clash." Rebekah said and eyed the pictures.

"You could always take Yellow Chrysanthemum and have a grey vase." Caroline said and flipped through a magazine, Elena and Rebekah glanced over to her.

"That's a good idea, thank you Caroline." Elena said and sent her a smile, Caroline glanced up at her and gave her a nod. Katherine got up her phone and quickly texted her.

_Why are you helping them? -K_

Caroline got her phone out and read the text, she rolled her eyes and sent one back.

_Because I want them to shut up -C_

She put her phone back in her pocket and went back to reading her magazine, Katherine sent her a suspicious look before she went back to fixing her nails.

"You left the party early yesterday Katherine, what happened?" Rebekah asked, Elena got a grin on her face and Katherine shot them a glare.

"Nothing, I was tired." She said, Rebekah smirked. "Liar." She said, Caroline glanced up from her magazine and eyed them. "What happened?" She asked, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"Bridezilla knocked me into the fountain." She muttered. "Actually, you lunged for me, I side stepped. So you knocked yourself into the fountain." Elena corrected her, Katherine shot her a glare, while Elena smirked at her.

Caroline could imagine a wet Katherine and started to laugh, Katherine turned to her and raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I'm just picturing a drenched Katherine, and then a drenched cat besides you." She said, Katherine rolled her eyes at them.

"What ever." She said and stood up, leaving the sitting room. Caroline watched her leave still laughing. Her laughter stopped when she saw a familiar witch in the doorway to the kitchen. Genevieve sent her a glare before she walked over to Elena and Rebekah. "You called." She said, Elena nodded at her.

"I was wondering if you could perform the binding seal." Genevieve nodded at her and smiled. "Of course I can." She said.

"Binding seal?" Caroline asked and raised her eyebrow. Elena glanced over to her, "Yes, we are going to put a binding seal onto our rings, so we don't lose them." Elena explained, Caroline rolled her eyes and turned back to her magazine.

"How long will they be staying?" Genevieve asked and motioned at Caroline. "Until after the wedding, why?" Elena answered.

"She wants to know when Klaus will be available only for her again." Caroline drawled and flipped a page, Genevieve sent her a glare.

"For 10 years I have had his attention, and 3 days of you being here has made him not only cheat on me but lose all interest in me." She snapped.

"It's because he loves me, he will always love me. You are simply a tool he uses to keep that void in his heart covered. You are simply the woman who warms his bed at night." Caroline said casually, then she felt her head start to hurt again, she dropped to the floor and held it.

"Genevieve." Elena said as she watched Caroline fall to the floor, her mouth was open but no sound came from her.

"Genevieve stop it." Rebekah said, but the witch didn't hear them.

"You don't know who you are messing with, vampire. Stay away from Klaus or I will kill you." Genevieve hissed at her, she stopped the magic and Caroline was gasping for air, a sly grin spread across her face.

"If you do that, you'll lose Klaus forever." She breathed out, Genevieve lifted her hand and muttered some spell, sending Caroline across the room.

Caroline coughed as she got herself up from the ground. "Is that the best you've got?" She asked.

Elena turned to Rebekah. "You need to call Klaus, Caroline wont back down and I don't think Genevieve will either." Rebekah nodded and picked up her phone calling Klaus.

"_What is it little sister? Did you and Elena have a change of mind regarding the statues?_" She heard him drawl.

"Caroline and Genevieve are fighting, neither will back down, hurry home now." She said quickly, she didn't get a response, he only hung up on her.

"He hung up." Rebekah said. "He's on his way then." Elena said and turned back towards Caroline and Genevieve.

Genevieve lifted her hand again, sending Caroline to her knees, she clenched her hand into a fist and Caroline started to cough up blood.

"We have to try and stop her." Rebekah said and flashed for Genevieve, she held up her other hand sending Rebekah back, knocking her out.

"Genevieve please stop this." Elena begged, but Genevieve ignored her. "You and Klaus asked what was wrong with her, have you figured it out?" She asked.

"No." Elena said, Genevieve clenched her fist making Caroline spit out some more blood.

"What's wrong with you?" Genevieve asked, Katherine having heard the commotion ran down the stairs.

"What the hell? What are you doing?" She asked and charged for Genevieve, again she held up her hand, but this time only stopping Katherine in her tracks. She turned her eyes towards the vampire. "What's wrong with her?"

"She switched her emotions off, she doesn't care or feel anymore." Katherine said, Genevieve turned back to Caroline. "Can she turn them back on?" She asked, her eyes still locked on Caroline.

"Yes, if she chooses to." Genevieve nodded, she clenched her fist again making Caroline cry out in pain.

"Turn it back on." She commanded, Caroline let out a laugh. "Fine then, we'll do this the hard way." She said. "You mentioned that you kill people for a living, or that you have other people kill them for you. I want you to feel the pain they felt." She continued and walked over to her, Caroline was still on her knees breathing heavily. Genevieve placed 2 fingers on each side of her head, and Caroline screamed out.

"This is how they felt Caroline, every person for the past ten years, feel their pain." Genevieve said, Elena had tears running down her eyes.

"Stop it! Please stop!" She cried out, her and Caroline might not be the best of friends, but it hurt her to see her childhood friend in so much pain.

"I wont stop until you turn it back on Caroline." Genevieve said calmly. "Please stop." Caroline whispered. Genevieve felt a crooked grin appear on her face.

"This is the grief you caused their loved ones." She said, Caroline let out a gasp, her mouth hanging slightly open as she felt the sadness wash over her, it was too much for her.

"Please make it stop." She gasped out. "Turn it back on and I will." Genevieve whispered, Caroline shook her head.

"Stop it!" Katherine snapped, she wanted to throw herself at the witch and rip her apart, but she was frozen in her place.

"And this Caroline, this is everything they felt, all at the same time." She hissed, everything in Caroline snapped, her flood gates opened wide and for the first time in 10 years she let a tear slide down her cheek. She saw flashes of her mother and her fighting, her hearing the shots, and her being too late to save her. She saw Damon using her, she saw her father torturing her, she saw Tyler cheating on her with Hayley, and then she saw Klaus, he had left her, abandoned her.

Genevieve removed her fingers from Carolines head and watched as she sat still, Katherine felt the spell keeping her in place drop and she flashed to Caroline. She cupped her face and looked into her eyes.

"Care?" She asked, the door burst open and Klaus was in the door way, Kol and Elijah behind him.

"What did you do?" He asked as he saw Caroline sitting on her knees, blood all over the floor and herself.

"I forced her to turn it back on." Genevieve said, a grin on her face. "I fixed her" She added and glanced down at Caroline.

Klaus glanced up to Genevieve and then back down to Caroline, she had tears running down her cheek, and she looked utterly broken.

"Leave." Klaus said and looked back up to Genevieve, she looked at him in confusion. "What do you mean leave? I fixed her, she can be on her way now. And we can be together again, like we used to." Klaus glared at her. "Leave, before I send the other witches on you." He hissed, Genevieve glared at him. "She was right, you are in love with her." She said before she brushed past them and left the house.

Kol moved around his older brother and kneeled down besides Caroline. "Care, can you talk to us? Tell us how you feel." He whispered and removed a lock of her hair and put it behind her ear.

"My mom." She whispered. "My mom is dead. My parents are dead, I have no one. Oh god, what have I done. All those people Kol, I killed them, I ripped their hearts out, I'm a monster. I'm a disgusting monster." She cried out and broke down in front of them, Kol pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

"You are not a monster Caroline, you are strong and beautiful." He whispered, Caroline cried into his chest.

"Perhaps we should leave them alone." Elijah said and eyed Klaus, Klaus watched as Caroline cried into Kol's chest. Elijah walked over to Elena and embraced her, Elena leaned into him as the tears fell down her cheeks.

Katherine was rubbing Caroline's back, saying soothing words. "I'm going to lift you Care, okay?" Kol said, she nodded at him. Katherine stood up and backed away from them, Kol lifted Caroline up bridal style and carried her upstairs. Katherine stopped besides Klaus and looked at him. "If I ever see that witch again, I will kill her." She said, Klaus turned his head and looked at her, he didn't say anything, just looked at her. Katherine stared him right in the eyes for a moment before she made her way upstairs as well.

"What brought this on?" Elijah asked, Elena broke away from his and brushed the tears off her face.

"Genevieve asked when Caroline,Katherine and Kol would be leaving, I said after the wedding, and I asked her why she wondered. And Caroline said it was because Genevieve wanted to know when Klaus would be available only to her again. Genevieve then said that she had, had Klaus for 10 years, and 3 days into them arriving, he cheated on her." Elena paused and sniffled, she glanced over at Klaus and said. "Caroline said the reason was cause Klaus would love only her, and that it would always be her. And that Genevieve was simply there to warm the void in his heart, and to warm his bed. And that was all she was ever going to be to him." She finished, she turned around and walked over to Rebekah, making sure she was ok.

Elijah let out a sigh and looked over at his brother, only to find him missing. He looked around in confusion. "Did you hear Niklaus leave?" He asked Elena, she shook her head. Elijah picked up his phone and called him, no answer.

"Are you going to be alright here Elena?" He asked, She nodded at him. He gave her a small smile before he flashed off.

* * *

**Sooo, thoughts of this chapter? Do you think I should of hold back the Caroline turning her emotions back on for a little longer? Also to calm everyone down if you feel i rushed it, the story is far from over! /Scars**


	7. Chapter 7

**chhavi - Wait no more!**

**LaurenK17 - Glad you love the story so far. And I promise there will be more Kalijah flirting in later chapters.**

**littleweb - More you shall have ^-^**

**izzabizzle - Thank you!**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - We'll see what happens!**

**143lory - Wait no more, cause here is chapter 7 ;)**

**xXAncientBaneXx - She forced Caroline to turn it back on -gasps-**

**Kedesh13 - I promise her relationship with Katherine wont change, Katherine has been there for her for the past 10 years.**

**Baisy - Im so glad you liked it! And I do feel like an update god xD Caroline and Katherine will remain friends, so don't worry!**

**Iansarmy - Glad you love it :)**

**SweetyK - I'm glad you like Katherine in this story, I'm a bit afraid to make her too OOC, but people seem to enjoy reading about her being protective of Caroline, so ima keep running with it :)**

**sandiw1875 - Not a lot of people seem to like Elena xD I'm happy you found the chapter fantastic :)**

**Domca94 - Bringing the next chapter now ;)**

** .142 - I wont stop!**

**Sanaya1995 - I kinda have another idea in mind, hopefully you'll enjoy it, instead of me describing how sad and shattered she is ^^ And no, Katherine and Caroline will still remain friends!**

**girlygirl3181 - Awe, that's really sweet of you! And wait no more!**

**Alexxis T. Swan - First of all Happy birthday! And I'm glad my chapter was a great present for you ^-^ And I figured I had to write a little Kol/Caroline, it just seemed right. And I hope you wont be disappointed by what I wrote in this chapter, because it is sort of Caroline embracing a darker side ^^**

* * *

_She's such a fucking masterpiece. Self destruction is such a pretty little thing_

Elijah had no trouble finding Klaus, he stood outside Genevieve's house and listened in on the conversation.

_-Inside the house-_

**_"I did as you asked Klaus, I got her to turn it back on." Genevieve said, Klaus nodded at her. "So now what?" She asked, Klaus glanced up at her._**

**_"Now you stay away from me and my family." He said, Genevieve let out a sigh. "Does it really have to end like this? We were doing good." She said, Klaus shot her a small smile._**

**_"We were doing good." He admitted, Genevieve gave him a sad smile. "She really is the one for you, isn't she?" Klaus only looked at her, not answering._**

**_"Why did you want her to turn it back on?" She asked. "Because I need her to be my light, I can't have her be like me, succumb to the shallow darkness." He said, Genevieve nodded at him._**

**_"Well, good luck then." She said, Klaus gave her a small smile before he made his way out of the house._**

Elijah quickly flashed behind the corner and watched as his brother left the house, he started to walk after him.

He saw him walk amongst the people, and made his move. He flashed and grabbed his brother by the arm and dragged him into an alley, he shoved him into the brick wall and glared at him.

"What games are you playing at Niklaus?" He asked, Klaus let out a cough and looked up at his brother.

"You have to be more specific, brother." He said.

"Miss Forbes." He said, Klaus eyes widened. "I heard you speaking with Genevieve, you made her do those things to her." Elijah said and eyed him.

"I had to." Klaus said, Elijah shook his head. "You didn't have to do anything Niklaus, you forced something upon the woman you claim to love. How can you take away her freedom of choice like that?" He asked, Klaus sighed and tried to move away but Elijah pressed him back against the wall.

"I ask you again Niklaus, what are you playing at?"

"I'm trying to save her." Klaus spat out, Elijah took a step back and looked at him in surprise. "The no humanity was not Caroline, she needed to get back to herself, to save herself from the darkness she was succumbing to. I will not have her become like me, a monster." He said. Elijah shook his head.

"So you decide to take away her choice, again Niklaus you show how selfish you are. The decision was not yours to make and yet you made it. Do you think Miss Forbes will forgive you for this? The pain and hurt you put her through, because she wasn't what you wanted her to be."

"She will never know it was me." He said, Elijah let out a laugh and put his hands in his pockets. "You will not speak a word of this Elijah." Klaus threatened.

"Or what brother? You will put me back in a box? Then you will have to face Rebekah and Kol's wrath, and curiosity as to why you suddenly decided to box me. Rest assured Kol would spend the rest of his life finding a way to kill you without killing Miss Forbes in the process." Elijah said, Klaus looked down.

"You may think you've done a noble thing brother, but you may just have ruined her forever." Elijah said and walked away from him, Klaus looked up after him, watching him walk away. He knew the risk of doing it this way, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

* * *

Kol sighed as he stepped out of his room, he had finally gotten Caroline to sleep. He made his way downstairs to meet Katherine,Elena and Rebekah.

"How is she?" Katherine asked as he entered the kitchen. "Not good." Kol said and sat himself down. "We have to do something." Rebekah said, as much as she liked to pretend she hated Caroline, she never truly had. It had all been jealousy, because Caroline had the life she had always wanted.

"I'm not going to compel her Rebekah, and besides, she has vervain in her system." Kol snapped, Rebekah let out a sigh and leaned against the counter.

"We need to make sure she feeds." Elena said, they all looked at her and nodded. "That might mean you'll have to force her to do it." She continued. "I'm not going to let her die, Gilbert. I will shove the blood down her throat if I have to." Kol said and looked at her, Elena nodded at him.

They heard the door open and soon Elijah was with them in the kitchen. "Hi, did you find Klaus?" Elena asked as Elijah leant down and pecked her. He nodded and cast a glance towards everyone.

"How is Miss Forbes coping?" He asked. "Bad, she has been crying and cursing herself for the past hour, I finally got her to relax and sleep." Kol said, Elijah nodded at him.

"There's something you need to know." Elijah began, he then proceeded to tell them what Klaus had done.

"I'm going to kill him." Kol said, anger flowing through him. "How could he do that?" Elena asked and shook her head.

"We mustn't act irrational Kol, Niklaus believed he was doing something good for her. We are a family and we shall remain one." Elijah said, Kol shook his head. "How can you expect me to stay calm and pretend to like him after this. He crossed the line this time." Kol snapped.

"I agree with Kol." Rebekah said. "But I will not have you kill our brother, that makes you just as bad as him." She added, Kol scoffed.

"There will be no killing." Elena said, and looked between the siblings. "For once I agree with my doppelganger." Katherine said, Elena shot her a look before her eyes traveled back to Elijah.

"We have to tell Caroline the truth about this." She said, Elijah nodded. "But it isn't for us to tell, Niklaus should tell her himself." Elijah said.

"Like Nik would ever tell her, she would hate him forever." Kol said. "Nonetheless it was his actions and he needs to answer for them." Elijah said and eyed him. Kol scoffed and stood up. "I'm going to go and check on Caroline." He said. "Wait, would it be alright if I went and checked on her?" Elena asked, Kol raised an eyebrow at her. "We haven't spoken in 10 years, and I did grow up with her. Maybe I could get through to her, make her see the good in her."

"It's worth a shot." Rebekah said, Elijah nodded in agreement, Kol sighed and motioned for her to leave them. Elena gave him a small smile before she made her way up the stairs and into Kol's bedroom. Upon entering she saw Caroline in the bed, she looked so fragile and broken. Elena bit her bottom lip nervously and closed the door, she pulled a chair to the side of the bed and sat herself down.

"I'm not asleep you know." Caroline said and opened her eyes. "How are you doing?" Elena asked.

"Oh I'm just peachy." Caroline tried to joke, Elena gave her a small smile. "Why didn't you tell me what happened? Why didn't you call?" Elena asked. Caroline sighed. "You left Elena, I didn't think you wanted anything to do with any of us." Caroline said.

"Care, you were my best friend. I would of came back for you." Elena said. "I were your best friend." Caroline repeated her words.

"Well we haven't exactly been friends during your stay here." Elena said and gave her a crooked grin. "I guess your right." Caroline said and eyed her.

"How did you do it Elena? How did you let go off all this pain and sorrow?" Caroline asked. Elena sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"It wasn't easy, I focused on my wrath for Katherine for awhile. And I wanted nothing more than to kill her, but you,Stefan,Bonnie,Damon,Matt and Jeremy helped me come back to myself. You just need to surround yourself with the people you love, let them show you what a great person you are." Elena said, Caroline nodded.

"So why didn't you call me? Once, in 10 years?" Elena asked. "Why didn't you call me?" Caroline responded.

"Touché" Elena said and smiled, Caroline didn't smile back. "It will get better Care, I promise. You just have to fight through it." She continued. Caroline let out a sigh. "And if it doesn't get better? What then?" Elena looked at her, she didn't know how to answer that, so instead she said.

"It will get better. I promise." Caroline watched as she stood up and to leave. "Do you want me to send someone up?"

"Send Katherine, I need to talk to her." Elena nodded and left the room. She made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"She's awake and wants to see Katherine." Elena said and shot a look towards her, Katherine quickly got up, a blood bag in her hand. She raised up the stairs and into Kol's bedroom, she opened the door and saw Caroline on the bed.

"Oh Care." Katherine said as she saw her, she walked over to the chair and sat herself down, she put the blood bag on the nightstand. "I brought you some blood." She said.

"I'm not hungry." Caroline said and looked at her. "So what did you want to talk about?" Katherine asked. Caroline was silent for a moment before she said.

"Can you kill me?" Katherine raised an eyebrow at her. "I want you to kill me Kat, If you are my best friend you will do this for me." Katherine shook her head.

"I'm not going to kill you Care. So forget it." Caroline started to cry again. "I can't live with myself Kat, all the things I've done. I am horrible, I'm a monster." Katherine got up from the chair and got into the bed, Caroline laid her head on Katherine's chest and cried, Katherine wrapped her arms around her and soothed her.

"You are not a monster Caroline, you are a vampire. You are strong and beautiful, you were made to kill. It is in your nature, you need to embrace it, not fear it or push it away. It is who you are now." Katherine said and stroked her hair.

"I can't, I can't." Caroline whimpered as she cried more. "You need to accept what you've become Caroline. You aren't the small town girl anymore, you can't keep on holding on to that, hold on to those standards. You need to embrace the gift you've been given." Katherine said. Caroline scoffed. "Feels more like a curse." She muttered, Katherine smiled.

"It doesn't have to be, look at me, I've lived for 500 years. I've seen the world evolve." Caroline sighed. "You also spent those 500 years running from Klaus." Caroline said. Katherine stiffened at the mention of Klaus' name, something that didn't go unnoticed by Caroline.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Katherine glanced down at her and shook her head. "Nothing." Caroline lifted herself slightly up. "No, you are lying to me. What's wrong?" Caroline said, trying to search Katherine's face for an answer.

"It's nothing Care." Katherine tried again. "Stop lying to me." Caroline snapped, Katherine let out a sigh and told her what Elijah had told them all downstairs. Caroline sat in shock, her emotions where running all over the place, she closed her eyes and focused on one of them, anger.

Katherine noticed her posture stiffen, she seemed to compose herself. She saw as Caroline's eyes opened and they were filled with rage.

"Where is he?" She asked. "I don't know, Caroline what ever you plan on doing don't. Klaus is a 1000 year old hybrid, you are no match for him." Katherine said.

"Elena told me to focus on one emotion, I've found mine. Anger,rage, I am going to kill Klaus and then all my problems will be solved." Caroline said in determination, Katherine grabbed her and shook her head. "No, Caroline you are not going to try and kill Klaus. Don't focus on the anger, focus on you. Focus on accepting the things you've done." She tried to reason but Caroline didn't hear it.

Caroline got up from the bed and walked into the bathroom, Katherine quickly made her way downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Brilliant advice you gave her Gilbert." Katherine spat and glared at Elena. "What's wrong?" Kol asked.

"I messed up, I stiffened at the mention of Klaus' name, and Caroline wouldn't let it go so I told her about what he did, and now she's hell bent on killing him." Katherine said.

"And you try to blame this on me?" Elena asked. "If you hadn't told her to focus on one emotion this wouldn't of happened." Katherine snapped.

"Enough." Elijah said. "We need to keep Miss Forbes away from Niklaus, and in mean time it's up to us to make sure she opens up to more feelings." he continued.

"I'll call Nik, tell him it isn't safe for him to be here." Rebekah said and got up. Elena looked up at Elijah. "I could call Stefan, have him come up here with everyone else." She said, Elijah looked down at her. He wasn't so keen with the Salvatore's, especially since Elena had been with them both, but he nodded at her.

"Make the call." He said, Elena walked out of the kitchen to call Stefan. "You think that's a good idea?" Kol asked and eyed his brother.

"For Miss Forbes? Yes. For me? We'll just have to wait and see." Elijah said and walked out of the kitchen as well.

"I'm going to go back upstairs to Caroline, care to join?" Katherine asked and eyed Kol, he shook his head.

"No, I have some business to attend to." He said and slipped out of his chair, Katherine watched him leave, confusion written all over her face. She shook it off and made her way up to Caroline.

* * *

Kol found Klaus at the French Quarter hideout, Klaus raised his eyebrow as he saw his younger brother walk across the room.

"To what do I owe..." He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kol had flashed for him and shoved him into a wall, hand grasped tightly around his throat.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Kol hissed, Klaus glared down at him and quickly untangled himself, shoving Kol back.

"I see Elijah must of told you about what I did." Klaus said.

"Damn right he did, how dare you take away her choice like that? What if she didn't want to turn it back on. What if she didn't want to feel all the horrible things all over again." Kol spat, Klaus eyed him.

"She knows by the way, Katherine told her." Kol added. "I know, I just got off the phone with Rebekah." Klaus said.

"You've finally done it, you know. Caroline hates you, she wants you dead." Kol said.

"Let her come." Klaus said and brushed past him, Kol turned around and walked after him. "Let her come? Are you planning on killing her?" Klaus stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"I would never kill her." He said, Kol scoffed. "You might as well of done it, the pain and torture you put her through for your own selfish ways. You disgust me Nik." Klaus lunged for him, Kol quickly flashed around him and grabbed his arm pulling him down on the floor.

"If I can't save Caroline from her self destruction, rest assured brother I will spend the rest of my life trying to kill you." He hissed, Klaus looked up at him.

"You would choose her over your own family?" Klaus asked, Kol stood up and brushed himself off.

"We aren't a family, and we haven't been one for a long time." Kol said coldly and walked out of the hide out. Klaus got off the floor and watched him walk away. This was not how it had been meant to go, he was supposed to be comforting Caroline, show her the beauty that she is. To show her how amazing she was, and now he had lost it all, Caroline wanted him dead and he was banned from the mansion until they could get her under control.

Klaus let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, he let out a sound of frustration and kicked a chair, he grabbed the table and flung it across the room, he stood still and watched the mess he had done, he was breathing heavily. He needed to come up with a plan, quickly.

* * *

**And another chapter. Thoughts? /Scars**


	8. Chapter 8

**Baisy - Some Enzo in this chapter, not much however! Hope you like it anyways :)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - We'll see!**

**Iansarmy - Updating now ^-^**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - What you say is true, but when Klaus wants something, he will go above and beyond to get it. And he had his reasons for doing what he did, as I somewhat explained. Yes they were selfish, but then again most of the time so is Klaus. Rest assured I'm not going to make it like Caroline forgiving Klaus right away, no. He'll have to earn his way back into her good graces.**

**cindy . dang . 142 - Indeed she will :P**

* * *

_When you let go, you let go, you let go, You don't know how. But your walls will fall down, yes your; walls will fall down , your walls will fall down..._

Caroline sat in Kol's bedroom, they had someone standing guard outside of the room to prevent her from running off. Why couldn't they just let her do this? It was what everyone had always wanted, Klaus dead. But no,no, now they wanted him alive and protected from her. She scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest, she heard the door open to reveal Katherine.

"You got a visitor." She said and motioned for someone to step forward, Caroline groaned in her head as she saw who stepped forward.

"Oh god they sent the good cop." She said, In the door way stood Stefan Salvatore. He gave Caroline a grin before he stepped into the room.

"It's nice to see you too Care." He said and sat down on the chair, placed besides the bed.

"Let me just tell you that nothing, and I mean it, nothing you say will change my mind about this." Caroline said, Stefan eyed her a smile on his lips. "We'll see." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes and looked him over.

"Why don't you tell me what happened." Stefan said, so Caroline told him about the fight with Genevieve, and how she later on found out it was on Klaus' orders that she had done it.

"I see, and have you heard Klaus' reasons for doing this?" He asked, Caroline looked at him. "No, but it doesn't matter. What matters is he forced something upon me that I did not want." She said, Stefan nodded at her.

"Perhaps he had his reasons for doing what he did, granted they were selfish, but doesn't he have the right to explain himself?" Caroline raised an eyebrow at him .

"Why are you defending Klaus? 10 years ago you would of jumped at the fact of killing Klaus." She said irritated, Stefan gave her a shrug.

"That was 10 years ago Caroline, and besides if you kill Klaus you kill me,Damon,Katherine and Elena. You would kill yourself as well." He reminded her. Caroline sent him a glare, she didn't want to hurt Katherine or Elena for that matter.

"Maybe it's just our time to go." She said, Stefan let out a slight chuckle. "Maybe you need to think clear. Klaus did this for a reason, I think you should find out what that is." Caroline eyed him.

"And how do you suggest I do that? I have a guard outside my door, and about 4 more downstairs." Caroline said, Stefan had a slight smirk on his lips. Stefan pointed towards his ear, motioning for her to use her vampire hearing, and then she heard it, the snap of necks, someone flashing up the stairs, and soon the door opened.

"So I heard you decided to turn it all back on Blondie." Caroline hated to admit it, but for once she was thrilled to see Damon Salvatore.

"So, shall we get out of here?" She heard an accented voice drawl, and Enzo walked up behind Damon. She smirked at them and together they made their way down the stairs, she opened the front door to come face to face with Kol. They all stopped in their tracks, Kol raised his eyebrow at them.

"And where do you think you lot are going?" He asked. "Well..." Was all Caroline got to say before Enzo had flashed for Kol. Kol quickly grabbed him by his throat and eyed him.

"I'm a 1000 years old, try that again mate and I will kill you." He turned his head back to Caroline.

"We are going to see Klaus." She said. Kol let out a chuckle and shook his head. "No you aren't." He let go of Enzo and shoved him back a little. "Come on, up the stairs you go." He said and motioned for them all to walk back inside the house.

"Kol, I think it would be good for her to hear Klaus' reasons for doing what he did. It's very un like him to just do something like this." Stefan said, Kol eyed him.

"She's not ready yet. She wont hear him out, the minute she lays eyes on him she will go for him, and my brother being oh so in love with her, wont do what's required to stop her." Kol said.

"I thought you were the fun brother." Damon said, Kol glanced over to him before he turned his attention back to Caroline. "Either you march upstairs again, or I will carry you." Caroline glared at him and turned around, she stomped back up the stairs and slammed the door shut. Kol grinned and turned towards Stefan.

"Try something like that again, and rest assured ripper, I will kill you." Kol said and brushed past them. Stefan let out a sigh and looked at Damon and Enzo. "It was worth a shot." He said, both of them nodded at him.

"Look, you two can go back to Mystic Falls, I'll stick around and try to get Caroline to open up herself to all her emotions."

"Always the hero Stefan." Damon muttered and gave him a wink as he walked down the steps and towards his car, Enzo nodded at him and walked after Damon. Stefan watched them get into the car and drive off, he sighed and turned around. He walked into the house and closed the door after him. He made his way into the kitchen to find Elena,Rebekah and Katherine knocked out on the floor.

"Where is Elijah?" Stefan asked, Kol eyed him and shrugged. "Beats me." Kol said and pulled out a blood bag from the fridge.

"So how are we going to go about this?" Stefan asked and sat himself down, Kol shrugged. "I have no idea." He said and poured himself a glass, he looked over to Stefan, "You want a glass?" Stefan shook his head, Kol shrugged once again and poured more blood into his glass.

"I still think we should have her hear his reasons." Kol shook his head. "His reasons were selfish as always. She doesn't need to hear them." Kol said.

"What were his reasons?" Stefan asked, Kol put the bag down and picked his glass up, taking a sip of it.

"He didn't want her to become like him, he wanted her to be his light. Or that's what Elijah said." Kol said, Stefan nodded at him.

"Selfish yes, but understandable. He wanted to save her from the darkness." Kol eyed him for a moment before he took another sip.

"You make him sound like a saint." Kol said, Stefan got a crooked grin on to his face. "It was not meant to sound like that, we both know he is far from it. Klaus does things in his own twisted way, but I believe his intentions were good." Stefan said, Kol eyed him, he didn't want to admit it but the younger Salvatore was right. This was Nik's very twisted way of showing how much he cared for Caroline, that he was willing to risk her wrath for the rest of his life, just to have her come back to herself.

"I'm going to go and check on her." Kol said and put down his glass, Stefan nodded at him and watched as he left the kitchen. He looked around at the three women laying on the floor, he had no idea how he would handle their wrath once they woke up.

* * *

Caroline had heard their whole conversation, which made her question her anger towards Klaus. She was still beyond pissed that he had forced this upon her, but maybe that was just his way of showing her he cared. She snapped out of her thoughts as the door opened to reveal Kol.

"Mad at me?" He asked, she sighed and shook her head. He smiled at her and stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

"You know I was right. You wouldn't of handled seeing him so soon, you are still far too mad at him." Kol said and moved to sit on the bed besides her.

"I know." She muttered. "So, to change the subject, about last night.." Caroline felt herself blush as she remembered their rather hot make-out session.

"Oh god Kol, I'm so sorry, I don't know what came over me." She said, Kol smirked. "Neither do I, but I'm certainly not going to complain darling. You my dear are a marvelous kisser, drunk or not." He said and grinned, Caroline sent him a glare, she hit his arm and he chuckled.

"I'd be forever grateful if we could just forget all about that." She said, Kol nodded at her. "I wont mention it, but I'm not going to erase it from my mind." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes at him and felt as a smile spread across her face.

"Is that a smile I see Miss Forbes?" He asked teasingly, Caroline looked at him and let out a laugh.

"And a laugh as well, this must be my lucky day." He continued, Caroline hit his arm again. "Are you always this abusive when you are happy?" He asked and rubbed his arm. "Only towards you." Caroline said, smile still on her face. Kol grinned at her , "It's nice to see you smile, an honest one." He said.

Caroline looked over at him, "Do you think I'll ever be able to have all my emotions back on?" Kol looked at her, studied her face for a minute before he said. "I believe you can do anything you set your mind to." Caroline smiled at him, she leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Kol." She whispered, Kol wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her back, he felt her start to break, but she stopped half way, her hands moved to his neck and she whispered. "I'm sorry." And she quickly snapped his neck, she watched as he fell back onto the bed. She quickly moved off the bed and out of the room, she used her vampire hearing, Stefan was still in the kitchen, if she flashed quickly enough she could make it. She took a deep breath and flashed, down the stairs, ripping the door open and slamming it shut quickly.

* * *

Stefan heard someone open and slam the door shut, he got up from his seat and walked out of the kitchen, he moved into the hallway and looked at the door, he used his vampire hearing but heard nothing coming from upstairs, curiosity kicked in and he jogged up the stairs, he still heard nothing.

He saw the door to Kol's bedroom was slightly a-jar and he made his way over to it, he pushed the door open and saw Kol laying on the bed. He searched the room for Caroline quickly but she wasn't there, he walked over to Kol. He had a snapped neck, Caroline, he thought.

He dug out Kol's phone and quickly called Elijah.

"_What is it now Kol?_" He heard Elijah say.

"Its Stefan, Elijah. Caroline snapped Kol's neck and left the house. I think she is on her way to Klaus. Does she know where he is?"

"_No, only time she's been to the Quarter was when she went to a bar with Katerina. But it wont be hard for her to figure out where Niklaus is. I'll handle it Stefan._" Elijah said.

"Thank you, Elijah." Stefan said and heard as he hung up. Letting out a sigh he put Kol's phone in his pocket and lifted him up, carrying him downstairs to the other passed out vampires.

* * *

Caroline had made her way to the Quarter, she had heard it was the center of the supernatural's. Where would I hide if I was a leader of this town? She asked herself and looked around. And as if the god's were smiling down on her she saw a very familiar vampire. She grinned and flashed over to him.

"Jake, we meet again." She said and grinned up at him. "Caroline, what are you doing here?" He asked and looked around.

"Oh nothing special, you wouldn't happen to know of some hideout or something, where Klaus would hang out?"

"Well there is the HQ, he holds meetings and most social parties there." Jake said, Caroline grinned. "Would you be a dear and show me the way?" She asked and batted her eyelashes, Jake blushed and nodded. "Right this way." He said and started to walk, Caroline grinned and walked after him.

They didn't walk far, barley 5 minutes. He pointed towards the building and Caroline thanked him before she made her way inside.

Upon entering she was met by stone walls and floors, wooden stairs and balconies. "Come to kill me?" She heard his voice, she whirled around and saw him stand in the middle of a balcony, looking down at her.

"I've come to hear you out." She said, Klaus leaned against the rails and observed her. "I suggest you start speaking." Caroline said in a warning tone.

"Anger suits you Caroline." Klaus said, she rolled her eyes. "Of course you would think that, you are nothing but angry." She scoffed, Klaus got a crooked grin on to his face.

"Ah yes, the big bad hybrid with his anger issues." Klaus mused, Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and stared up at him.

"Enough chit chat Klaus, tell me why you forced me to turn it back on." Klaus eyed her. "Because you weren't being you." He said, Caroline scoffed again. "So basically you forced me to feel everything I did to those people just cause I wasn't how you wanted me to be." She spat.

"Tell me Caroline, are you really angry at me? Or are you angry that you weren't strong enough to turn it back on yourself. That someone like me had to force you to turn it back on." He said and stopped leaning against the rails, he moved over to the stairs. Caroline watched his every move.

"Trust me Klaus, I'm angry at you." She said, Klaus smirked as he took a step down the stairs. "I don't quite believe that." He said and took another step.

"Oh really? Want me to prove it?" She asked and raised an eyebrow at him. "No need to prove anything love, because I know. You aren't mad at me, you are mad at yourself because you are weak." He said and took a few more steps.

"Excuse me? I am not weak." Caroline said angrily, Klaus smirked. "You keep on telling yourself that love, but we both know that's quite the lie. You couldn't save your mother when it mattered the most, and look at you now. You can't even save yourself, so you turn your anger and hatred towards me. Because you need a scapegoat, because you are too weak to direct the anger and self loathing back on to yourself." He now stood in front of her, looking her directly in the eyes.

"You don't know.." She started but he interrupted her. "Know you? Oh but I think I do, I once felt like you do now. But the difference between you and me Caroline is that I accepted everything I did. I embraced the darkness and I let myself fall deep into it. You still have a chance to save yourself, all you have to do is accept what you've done, turn it all back on and move on with your life." Caroline stared at him.

"All I feel is anger. It's burning up inside of me, and I can't control it." She whispered. "Then take it out on me love." Klaus said in a low tone, he stretched his arms out, letting her know he was ready to take anything she threw at him. She stared at him for a moment before she punched him hard on the jaw, Klaus took a step back and turned his head back towards her. "Go on." He said.

Caroline lunged for him, tackling him to the ground. She started to hit his chest, but quickly moved her punches to his face. She heard as she broke his nose and watched as the blood started to pour down it. She kept on going, "I hate you." She cried out, she kept on hitting him, watching as blood poured out of his mouth. "I hate you." She whispered, and she felt herself break down.

Her flood gates opening up again and she started to cry, Klaus felt her punches start to weaken and soon her hands just rested on his chest as she sat on him, sobbing. Klaus sat himself up and looked her in the eyes.

"Why would you do this to me?" She managed to get out between her cries, Klaus cupped her face. "Because you need it, you need to let it all out in order to get back to yourself." he whispered, he dropped his hands and she laid her head onto his shoulder and cried, Klaus wrapped his arms around her waist, happy that for once it was him who comforted her, instead of his brother.

* * *

Kol was pacing across the living room floor, he had shown weakness and Caroline being the little blonde devil she was had taken opportunity of it.

"Would you stop pacing and calm down Kol, I'm sure Nik and Caroline will be fine." Rebekah said and watched her brother.

"Calm down? 5 hours ago Caroline was hell bent on killing Nik, I don't think much has changed since then." He snapped.

"I informed Niklaus that Miss Forbes was on her way, as much as I dislike saying this, we must put our faith into him. He had a plan when he asked Genevieve do what she did, let him act it out." Elijah said and glanced at his brother. Kol scoffed and went back to pacing.

The front door opened and in stepped Klaus, he was carrying Caroline.

"Is she dead?" Katherine quickly asked, Klaus shot her a look and rolled his eyes. "No, she's asleep." He said and started to walk up the stairs.

"Why are you bloody and why is your nose broken?" Kol asked as he eyed Klaus. "Because I let her vent." He said and continued up the stairs. Kol turned around and looked at the group of people,

"What the hell does he mean by that?" He asked, Elijah got a crooked grin on to his face. "He let her take out her anger on him." He said, Kol raised an eyebrow at him.

"Are you really that daft Kol? Caroline beat Nik up." Rebekah said and rolled her eyes at him. "Released her anger on to him." She continued. Kol sent her a glare.

"So what now?" Katherine asked. "Now we wait and see what other emotions she will show, but I don't think she is quite done dealing with her anger yet." Elijah said and eyed her.

"I think its time for some dinner." Elena said and made her way into the kitchen, Rebekah followed after her.

"Dinner does sound nice." Elijah said and walked after the two girls. "Caroline snapped Kol's neck, ran to Klaus, beat him up and they think about dinner?" Katherine asked, Kol let out a chuckle.

"They are strange people Kitty Kat." Kol mused and sat down besides her. "You can say that again." Katherine muttered, Stefan eyed them both as a small smirk spread on to his face, perhaps his stay here did have more than one purpose.

* * *

**I feel like I rushed through Caroline's emotion ish ways, I'm so sorry if you feel like I did. It was not my intention what so ever. Thoughts of the chapter? /Scars**


	9. Chapter 9

**chhavi - I'm afraid you'll have to wonder on ;)**

**Domca94 - I will be having some flash backs from New York, and I'm glad you like the story so much :P**

**Kedesh13 - Oh, great! Glad you liked it ^-^**

**Iansarmy - Oh I didn't mean emotionless, I meant her anger and sadness part, like how she went through those emotions. I didn't want to rush it, but some people seemed to think I didn't.**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Some Katherine mischief in this chapter, hope you will enjoy it! :)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - You'll get why soon ;)**

**cindy . dang . 142 - Hopefully they will ;)**

**TEAMKLAROLINE1999 - Ah I don't think I will do that, maybe in another story. But I'm glad you love my story :)**

* * *

_Cause we like having fun at other peoples expense and, cutting people down is just a minor offense then. It's none of your concern, I guess I'll never learn._

Caroline rolled around in her bed, letting out a sigh. She did not want to wake up, she felt emotionally drained and exhausted.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." She heard a familiar accented voice say, lifting her head up slightly she saw Kol sitting by the end of the bed, in an arm chair. Caroline let out a groan and laid her head down against the pillow again.

"If you are here to punish me, then by all means Kol. Get it over with." She mumbled into the pillow.

"Oh darling, rest assured I will punish you for snapping my neck. However that's not why I'm here." He said, as a grin spread across his face. Caroline lifted her head again, this time turning around and sitting herself up to face him.

"Then why are you here?" She asked. Kol grinned at her and said.

"Well Rebekah,Elijah and Elena are off to finalize somethings for the wedding, Katherine is doing god knows what, probably something to ruin the wedding, I'm pretty sure the ripper is styling his hero hair and my dear older brother Klaus is handling business. So that left me to either sit downstairs and be bored, or sit up here, watching you sleep, day dreaming about us running across a field of flowers, laughing and twirling around." Caroline grabbed a pillow and threw it at him.

"Still not a morning person I see." He said as he caught the pillow and put it on the bed. "Never been one." She said, Kol grinned at her.

"Why don't you shower and get ready, today its a Kol and Caroline day. Let's hope New Orleans can take the storm that's us." He said and stood up. Caroline watched him leave, she got a small smile onto her lips. It was a long time since they had, had a Kol and Caroline day. Granted when they had, had them, her emotions were off, but just because they were back on it didn't mean she couldn't have fun, and perhaps mess with a few people.

She threw the cover off of herself and skipped into the bathroom to get herself ready for the day. She emerged downstairs about 40 minutes later, Kol was standing by the door, dressed in a white long sleeved shirt, dark jeans and his black coat. He was holding her leather jacket out for her to put on.

She smiled and grabbed it, quickly putting it on over her purple tank. "Lets have some fun." Kol said as mischief glinted in his eyes, Caroline grinned and followed him out. Today was going to be better, she thought to herself.

* * *

"Hi this is Elena Gilbert, yes, I placed some orders for food to my wedding, yes. Scratch everything I said, me and my soon to be husband have decided to serve fish and chips, pizza, nachos with cheese. Yes, we decided to go with a more homey and comfy wedding. So if you could have that delivered on my wedding day, that'd would be great. Alright, thank you so much." Katherine said and hung up, she did a little check on her list. She heard someone clear their throat, she turned around and saw Stefan leaning against the door way, eyebrow raised.

"Stefan, what are you doing here?" She asked, giving him a smile. "What are you doing? Is the right question." He said and eyed her.

"Nothing." She said. "Katherine, I just heard you talking to someone on the phone, calling yourself Elena." Stefan said.

"No you didn't." Katherine said and grabbed her paper, folding it she put it back in her jacket, and brushed past him.

"Katherine, what are you planning to do? Ruin Elena and Elijah's wedding?" Stefan asked and walked after her.

"Again Stefan, I have no idea what you are talking about. You must be hearing things, here have some blood." She said and grabbed a blood bag from the table and threw it at him. Stefan caught it easily, he looked down at it and shook his head.

"This conversation is not over Katherine." He called. "Oh but it is." She called over her shoulder and raced up the stairs. She went to her room and shut the door, letting out a breath she got her paper out again. Checking over the points she had written down.

_***Change food for the wedding**_

_***Mess up another brides maid's dress/ or all of them**_

_***Change the flower arrangements**_

_***Cancel the chair's and tables**_

_***Burn Elena's wedding dress**_

_***Cancel the band and hire an old DJ**_

_***Make sure he plays 70's music**_

_***Pay some Vampires to re-arrange every thing in the backyard / Or compel humans to do it.**_

_***Get Elijah wasted or tipsy**_

_***Knock Elena out and pretend to be her for a day**_

_***Call hairdressers to change Elena's wedding hair, and the brides maids hairs, have the hairdressers color their hairs as well.**_

_***Kill the red headed witch.**_

Katherine grinned down at her list, sure some of it was purely immature, but she had to play dirty and childish if she wanted to get Elijah back. She still had one more thing to do before the day was over.

* * *

"Kol are you sure about this?" Caroline asked, they were in the HQ, and they could hear Klaus have a meeting with the other supernatural creatures.

"This is the best idea I've had in ages." Kol whispered, Caroline grinned and shook her head. They were carrying buckets of balloons, filled with paint.

"Wait a minute, you don't really need me here for this. You just want me here to be your safety net, incase Klaus goes berserker and tries to dagger you again." She whispered, Kol turned around and winked at her. Caroline rolled her eyes, they crept closer to the edge of the balcony.

"Okay, ready?" Kol asked, Caroline nodded. He held up 3 fingers, he then held up 2, and then 1, and then they were off. They flashed around throwing the balloons down on to Klaus and his people.

"What the hell is going on?" Diego said and stood up, only to get hit by a balloon in the face, making it green. Klaus shot up from his chair and tried to see who was causing this commotion. Caroline saw him and threw a balloon at him, it hit him right on the head, splashing red all over him.

If looks could kill, everyone in the HQ would be dead, Kol and Caroline finished off the balloon throwing and quickly flashed out of there. Kol grabbed her and flashed her away faster, a few blocks away from the HQ. Once they stopped they both bent over and laughed.

"Did you see Nik's face when your balloon hit him? Oh god that was priceless." Kol laughed out, Caroline was holding her stomach as she laughed hard.

"I hate to admit it, but this was the best thing ever." She managed to get out between her laughs.

"Well, I figured this could be one way for you to show some other emotion, rather than rage." He mused, Caroline stopped laughing and rolled her eyes at him.

"So what now?" She asked. "Now we do something else, what ever you want." Caroline pondered for a minute, before she got a smirk to her face. "We may need a little back up with this one." Kol raised his eyebrow at her. Caroline grabbed his arm and dragged him down the street.

* * *

Kol stood back and admired their work, it had taken a lot of compelling and threatening, but it had been done.

"This is superb." He said, grinning like a mad man. Caroline stood besides him, arms crossed over her chest and a satisfied grin on her face.

"How did you come up with this?" Kol asked, Caroline shrugged. "I never got to have my prank night, during High school, thanks to Klaus. So I figured, why not have it here, in the mansion." She said. Kol shook his head, they had put post its all over the walls,paintings, even the furniture.

They had filled cups with water and placed them all over the floors, they had put honey over the door handles, and to top it all off, they had put buckets filled with slime over all the doors, so if someone were to open one of them, they would get a lovely surprise.

Stefan and Katherine joined them, and admired their hard work. "I think this just might send Rebekah and Elena over the edge." Katherine said and grinned. Caroline rolled her eyes at her friend.

"So, this has been a hard day of work, how about we take it to the bar and relax, have some fun?" Kol said and eyed them.

"I'm all for it." Caroline said, Katherine grinned and Stefan let out a sigh. "Let's get going then, Stefan you put on the bucket, and climb out the window. ." Kol said and walked out of the house, Caroline and Katherine right behind him. Stefan did as instructed and soon he had joined them outside the house.

"This is going to be marvelous." Kol said, the girls grinned and turned around walking towards the French Quarter, and towards a familiar bar.

* * *

Elijah,Elena and Rebekah had made it back home to the mansion, they walked up the path to the mansion. They heard someone walking behind them, turning around they met Klaus. He had red paint in his hair and on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Elena asked, Klaus sent her a glare before he brushed past them, he walked up the steps and noticed that the door was slightly a-jar. He motioned for them to stop and used his vampire hearing. Hearing nothing he figured Kol or someone else must of forgotten to close the door. He pushed the door open and soon he was covered in something wet and slimey.

Elena and Rebekah let out a gasp, Elijah looked shocked. Klaus looked at the bucket besides him, he moved his hands up to his face and wiped the slime off of him.

He took a few steps forward only to hear something fall over, and then he heard more things fall over. Elijah had moved in behind him and turned the lights on. And what met him was a surprise, Elena and Rebekah walked in after and saw several cups had fallen over, leaving the floor wet. They saw the post its cover the walls and furniture and then they looked over to Klaus again, who was covered in green slime.

"Who would do something like this?" Elijah asked. "Caroline." Elena said. "This reminds me of the prank night, at our high school. The one Klaus interrupted." She continued.

"But why would Caroline do something like this?" Rebekah asked. "She wouldn't, but Kol would." Klaus muttered. Of course his baby brother had persuaded Caroline into joining him in his pranks.

"He probably got Stefan and Katherine to help out as well, seeing as they aren't here." Elijah pointed out. Suddenly Elena sprung into action, she walked across the floor, making cups fall over as she walked. She noticed that the door was slightly a-jar and pushed it open, only to get a bucket of slime all over her.

Rebekah couldn't contain herself, and she started to laugh. "This is bloody brilliant." She laughed out and looked from Klaus to Elena. Elijah couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "It would appear that Miss Forbes and Kol are dangerous when they put their minds together." He said, Klaus turned around and glared at him.

"You still haven't explained how you got that paint on you, Nik." Rebekah said and eyed him. "I was in a meeting when we got bombarded with balloons filled with paint." He said.

"Ah, that's so Kol." Rebekah said and brushed past him, she moved over to Elena and looked out in the backyard. Everything were covered in post-its and had cups filled with water on top of it.

"They certainly out did themselves." She said. Elena let out a sigh. "This is going to take ages to fix." She said.

"We'll have the vampires come by tomorrow to fix this place up." Elijah said, Elena nodded at him.

"I wouldn't open any doors, considering you two have already been slimed, they must of put buckets over all of them." Rebekah said and turned around towards her brothers. Elijah nodded at her, while Klaus moved to the stairs, he shoved the cups away with his feet and walked up the stairs.

He was mad, actually scratch that, he was pissed. Rest assured his brother and Caroline would pay for their little pranks. He kicked his door open and watched the bucket filled with slime fall to the floor, he saw the post its fill his room and he let out a groan. Could this day possibly get any worse?

* * *

"Cheers to a very successful prank day." Kol said and raised his shot glass, they clinked their glasses together and downed their shots.

"So was this what you did in New York?" Stefan asked as a pretty blonde re-filled their shot glasses.

"Oh, Stefan, mate. We did so much worse." Kol said and downed his re-filled glass. "Our darling Caroline here, were vicious. We even named her prank Queen, I believe she even forced us to get her a crown and everything." Kol added, Katherine started to laugh and Caroline shook her head, smacking Kol on the arm.

"That is all lies, or well, the crown part. I did however force Kol to bow for me." Caroline said and grinned. Stefan shook his head, he didn't know this Caroline, she had changed so much in 10 years.

"God, I'd kill to see Klaus,Elena,Rebekah and Elijah's reaction to our prank." Katherine said. "I bet you 1000$ that Nik got hit by a slime bucket." Kol said. "Your on." Katherine said and grinned.

"And it starts again." Caroline muttered, earning her looks from both of them, she shot them a grin and downed her shot.

"What do you mean it starts again?" Stefan asked and eyed them. Caroline eyed him for a moment before she said.

"Well it all started 4 years ago, a year after Kol had joined us."

_-Flash back-_

_Kol walked into the pent house, files in his hands. He walked up to the girls who sat around the sitting room table. He dropped the files onto the table and shrugged off his coat._

_"New assignments?" Katherine asked, Kol nodded._

_"About 10, they want them done as soon as possible." Kol said and sat down. "Caroline needs to lay low for a bit, she almost got killed during her last assassination." Katherine said. Kol turned his eyes towards Caroline, she rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_"I don't need to lay low, I'm fine Katherine." Caroline said._

_"I have to agree with Kat, Can't have you killed Care." Kol said, Caroline let out a groan and sent them both glares._

_"You are both ridiculous." She said, crossing her arms over her chest. "We just want to keep you alive. Now, these all seem simple." Katherine said and flipped through some of the files._

_"They are, mostly low class people, no one would really miss them if they were gone." Kol said, Katherine got a smirk on to her face._

_"How about we make this more interesting?" She said and looked over at Kol, he raised an eyebrow at her, waiting for her to go on._

_"Let's make this into a bet. I say I can finish off my 5 cases before you can." Kol let out a laugh._

_"I'm a 1000 years old Kitty Kat, you got nothing on me." He said, Katherine grinned. "I'm 500 years old, and I spent all of those 500 years avoiding your psychotic brother. I say I have a fair chance." She said. Kol eyed her for a minute before a grin spread across his face._

_"If I win, you have to wear pink for a month and those white cat ears me and Caroline got for you." He said, Katherine let out a laugh and nodded. "Alright, and if I win you'll have to wear pink for a month, and a collar that says 'Katherine's slave' ." She said, Kol let out a chuckle and nodded._

_"You're on Kitty Kat." He said, Katherine smirked at him and grabbed her files. "We start now." She called out over her shoulder and hurried to the elevator._

_-Flash back over-_

"And so they went off, leaving me alone for a day, and when they got back Katherine had a victorious smile on her face, and Kol had to wear pink for a month along with that lovely collar. Now you never told me where you put that Kat." Caroline said and eyed her friend.

"And she never will." Kol said, Stefan shook his head a grin on his face. "You actually wore pink for a month, along with that collar?" He asked, Kol shrugged. "A bet is a bet mate, you have to honor it." He said and downed another shot.

"It was hilarious." Katherine said and grinned at him, Kol rolled his eyes at her. Stefan lifted his glass to his lips and downed the shot. "You'll have to tell me more about your wild adventures in New York." He said. Caroline smiled at him. "Perhaps I will." She said and downed another shot.

"Now, why don't you tell us what's been going on in Mystic Falls since I've been away." She said and eyed him. Stefan smiled at her and told her about everything, Bonnie and Jeremy were now married, Matt had been dating April for the past 5 years. Tyler was the mayor, Damon had apparently become the new sheriff, taking care of all the supernatural issues.

Enzo had joined them about a year after Caroline had left, he helped Damon out with the sheriff duties, and also helping him and Stefan to track her down.

"And you? What do you do?" Caroline asked. "I teach, History." Caroline looked at him skeptically.

"Is that a great idea? I mean, you don't age. Haven't anyone noticed?" Stefan shook his head.

"There is a witch in town, Bonnie and her became friends, she puts this spell on us, making it look like we have aged. Only supernatural creatures can see through it." Stefan explained, Caroline nodded at him.

"Seems like you have it all covered." She said, Stefan gave her a slight shrug. "Bonnie and Jeremy huh? Good for them." She said. "Is Tyler still with that were-slut?" She asked, Stefan eyed her.

"They are married actually. They have a 3 year old son. Adopted." He said, Caroline wanted to roll her eyes and perhaps vomit a little.

"That's lovely. I lose my whole life and Tyler gets to have the happy little family." She muttered and downed a shot.

"Come on Care, without all of this happening you wouldn't of become such a good friend to me or Kat." Kol said, Caroline shot him a small smile. "True." She said.

"I just wish I could of at least had my mom." She said, Kol flung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him, he placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I know." He said, Caroline leaned into him and shot him a smile as he pulled away. "Enough with this sad mopey conversations, we have had a fun day, and we shall have a fun night. Bartender bring us alcohol." He commanded.

"Kol you know my name, for gods sake we even slept together." Cami muttered and glared at him.

"You slept with Cami?" Caroline asked, Kol shrugged. "She's good looking, of course I did." He said casually, Cami continued to glare at him and Katherine and Caroline rolled their eyes at him. Stefan let out a chuckle, he would of never expected to sit in a bar, in New Orleans, having a fun time with Kol Mikaelson and Katherine Pierce, he certainly didn't expect Caroline to be friends with either of them. Things had change.

* * *

**Ellu guys, would just like to apologize for not updating yesterday. I had work and after work I was straight off to my niece's birthday party. Hopefully you will be pleased with this chapter, might upload one more today, I'll see. Thoughts of the chapter? /Scars**


	10. Chapter 10

**chhavi - Awee! :P**

**Iansarmy - Updating now ;)**

**TEAMKLAROLINE1999 - Glad you do!**

**Sanaya1995 - I'm glad you found the chapter hilarious ;P And don't worry, Klaus payback will come, but not in this chapter ;)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Glad you love it ^-^ And she will be one busy Petrova :P**

**Domca94 - Klaus will get some revenge, so will Elena. But in later chapters ;) Don't worry, it's all coming!**

**143lory - I'm glad you liked the pranks, and wait no more, cause here is an update ^-^**

**SweetyK - Glad you like it :)**

**Kedesh13 - Awe! You make me blush :/:**

**Jessicalovessocks - Thank you!**

**Sblck - Glad I'm making you smile ^-^**

* * *

_I'll run away with your foot steps, I'll build a city that dreams for two. And if you lose yourself I will find you._

The group had left the bar and made their way back to the mansion, all of them pretty drunk. Kol opened the door, the cups were in a mess and the post its were still there. "I guess they didn't bother to clean it up." Kol said and walked towards the living room, not noticing that the door was slightly a-jar he pushed it open .

"Kol no!" Caroline cried out, but it was too late, the bucket placed over the door fell on to him and covered him with slime. He stood still as he tried to process what had just happened. Caroline and Katherine burst into laughter as he turned around, Stefan couldn't help himself as he started to chuckle.

"Oh god, I'm so stupid." Kol groaned, he had totally forgotten about the slime buckets. "Oh god I can't breathe." Caroline gasped out as she sunk to her knees laughing. Kol shook his head and started to laugh as well, he ran a hand over his face, wiping the slime off.

"How could you forget about the buckets?" Katherine asked as she looked at him. "I don't know." Kol said in between laughs.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence." They heard a very familiar voice drawl. They turned their attention towards the sitting room door way, only to find Klaus.

"Klaus" Katherine cried out, giving him a smile. "Liked our prank?" Klaus sent her a glare, "Is it just me or does he always look so grumpy?" Caroline asked as she took in Klaus' appearance and expression.

"It's not just you darling, I'm telling you, Nik was born with that expression and all." Kol mused, sending the girls into another fit of giggles. Klaus rolled his eyes at them. "I was hoping I could speak to Caroline, but seeing as you are all drunk, I think I'll hold off on our chat until tomorrow." Klaus said and eyed the blonde on her knees, practically crying with laughter.

"I think that's a pretty good idea Nik." Kol agreed with him. "Kitty Kat, Caroline, please accompany me to my bed room, for a night filled with pleasure and passion." He said and grinned down at the girls.

"Your wish is our command Lord Mikaelson." Katherine said teasingly, Kol walked over to them and helped Caroline off the floor.

"Night Nik." He said and winked at his brother, Klaus watched him help both Katherine and Caroline up the stairs. Klaus turned to look at Stefan, Stefan stared at him.

"Something on your mind ripper?" He asked, Stefan was silent for a minute before he said. "There was something I was supposed to tell you, or Elena or Elijah, I just seem to have forgotten it. Oh well, good night Klaus." He moved up the stairs, Klaus watched him before he turned around and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

Kol sat up in the bed and stretched, he let out a light groan and sigh. He turned his head to his left and saw Katherine laying besides him, confused he turned his head to his right and there Caroline was. He quickly lifted the covers to realize they were all still dressed, he let out a sigh of relief.

It's not that he didn't want to have a threesome with them, it was just, he didn't want to ruin their friendship by drunken sex. He turned his head to the nightstand and saw it read '12.30', he smirked and moved one hand onto Katherines back and the other one on to Carolines. He gave them both a shove and watched as they fell out of the bed.

"Good morning ladies, rise and shine, the sun is up and we cannot be in bed all day." He said, he heard two groans and two death threats, he grinned and watched the girls sit up. Both their hairs were all tousled and their make-up was ruined and smudgy.

"I really hate you sometimes Kol." Katherine muttered. "Ditto." Caroline said, Kol shrugged and grinned at them.

"I'm never drinking again." Caroline muttered as she got up. "You always say that." Kol said and eyed her. "How come you don't have a hangover?" Katherine asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Years and years of practice darling." Kol said and smirked at her. "I'm going to take a shower." Caroline mumbled and disappeared into the bathroom. Katherine lay herself down again, Kol watched her for a minute, thinking he wouldn't mind waking up to that every day. Too bad she was into his older brother.

"So what's on your agenda today, Kat?" He asked and laid down. "Sleep." She mumbled, Kol let out a slight chuckle and shook his head.

"Don't you have a list of things to do, before the wedding? I mean it is in 2 weeks, or almost 2 weeks." He said, Katherine mumbled something he didn't quite hear, he let out a sigh and let her fall back asleep.

He got up from the bed and grabbed some clothes before he headed to Klaus' room to use his bathroom. Stepping outside he noticed that the cups and post-its were gone, he heard people down stairs, perhaps Elena and Elijah were fixing the last touches to the wedding. He walked into Klaus' room only to find him sitting on a arm chair, his sketch pad on his lap.

Klaus raised his head as he heard the door open, he saw Kol standing there, in his boxers holding clothes in his hand.

"Caroline is using my bathroom, so I figured I could borrow yours." He said, Klaus shrugged at him, and watched as Kol disappeared into his bathroom. He couldn't help but wonder if Caroline had slept with Kol again, and this time with Katherine as well. He shook his head, clearing his mind of any thoughts.

He looked down on to his drawing, it was Caroline crying on his shoulder and him holding her, comforting her. He quickly added the text 'Why did you force this upon me?' and 'Because you need it.' He put his sketch pad on to the desk and left his room, he walked by Kol's room and heard someone moving around in it, he knocked on the door and soon Caroline appeared in the door way, in a towel.

"Oh, hi." She said and put a lock of her hair behind her ear. "Hi." Klaus said, he couldn't help but let his eyes travel down her somewhat exposed chest,arms and legs.

"Klaus?" He heard her ask, he snapped his eyes back up to hers and raised his eyebrow at her. "I asked what you wanted." She said, a small smile on her lips.

"Oh yes, I was wondering if you would like to take a walk with me around the backyard, talk about what happened at the Quarter." He said, Caroline eyed him for a moment. She was still furious at him, or maybe not furious, but definitely mad.

"Uhm.. Sure." She said, Klaus got a smile to his face. "Meet me by the door, in 40 minutes?" He asked, she nodded at him. He sent her one last smile before he headed off, Caroline watched him walk down the stairs, letting out a sigh she closed the door and got herself ready for her chat with Klaus.

* * *

Walking down the stairs 40 minutes later she found Klaus by the doors as he had said, she gave him a small smile as she approached him.

"You look lovely, Caroline." He said and gave her a smile. "thank you, you look good as well." She said. Klaus opened the backdoor for her and she walked out, she heard him close the door behind him.

"Shall we?" He asked and motioned for her to start walking, she nodded and made her way down the steps.

"Just so we are clear, I am still mad at you." Caroline said, Klaus smiled and nodded. "I figured as much." He said.

"So why did you let me beat you up?" She asked and eyed him, Klaus turned his head and looked down at her. "Because you needed to vent your rage at someone, and I am used to people venting their own anger onto me, I figured what harm could one more person do." He said, Caroline looked down, feeling bad.

"I'm sorry, that must of brought back some bad memories for you." She said, Klaus gave her a shrug. "Don't worry about it." He said.

"Are you feeling better? No rage left?" He asked, Caroline shrugged. "No rage, I'm still mad at you, at myself, Elena." Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Why pray tell are you mad at the doppelganger?"

Caroline let out a sigh. "Because she left us all, she didn't even say goodbye, she just packed her things told Jeremy she couldn't stand being around Stefan and Damon and then she was gone. Then 5 years later I met Kol, and he tells me that Elena is together with Elijah, which by the way is so hypocritical of her. She constantly judged me for being around you and helping you, and then she jumps into bed with your older brother." Caroline ranted, Klaus smiled.

"What, Why are you smiling?" She asked, Klaus gave her a shrug. "Can't a man be happy?" He asked, eyeing her.

"Of course a man can be happy, but if that man is you, then someone is bound to end up dead." She joked, Klaus let out a small laugh and shook his head. "Im afraid you might know me too well love." He mused, Caroline rolled her eyes at him a small smile on her lips.

"I wasn't too fond of Elena and Elijah's relationship to begin with. I often questioned him, we ended up fighting a lot. And I hate to admit it, but the doppelganger does grow on you." He said, Caroline smiled at him.

"She does." She agreed. "So are you planning on taking any steps to mend your friendship with her?" Klaus asked, Caroline shrugged. "Maybe, I don't know. I'm not just going to forgive her for leaving us all behind to go live her fairytale life with Elijah. But I'd like to be on good terms with her." Caroline said, Klaus nodded at her.

"So how are you and Genevieve doing?" She asked, Klaus let out a chuckle and shook his head. "Im afraid things with me and Genevieve is over." He said, Caroline looked at him. "Oh, how come?" She asked.

Klaus eyed her for a moment, before he glanced down and a smile grew on his face. "She's not what I wanted." He said as he glanced up again, meeting her eyes. Caroline felt a blush creep up her skin, and she couldn't help but smile.

"I see." She said, Klaus smiled at her. "What about you and Kol?" Klaus managed to ask, hating to know that his brother was with his dream girl. Caroline let out a laugh and shook her head.

"I have a confession to make." She said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "Kol is not my boyfriend, he never was or have been. I don't know why I said he was when we first got here, I just didn't want to seem like the lonely pathetic girl I guess." She said, Klaus let out a laugh.

"So you pretend to date my brother to be less pathetic? Isn't that rather amusing." He teased, Caroline shot him a look and hit him playfully on the arm. "Oh shut up." She said, Klaus smiled at her. "But, I heard you two have sex." Caroline shook her head.

"We were jumping on the bed and making noises." She giggled out, Klaus stared at her which made her laugh. "Oh." He said, Caroline smiled at him.

"Oh indeed." She said, Klaus shook his head, a smile on his lips. "That's lovely to know." He said, Caroline eyed him and smiled.

"I'm sorry about your mom." He suddenly said, Caroline stiffened a little. "Can we not talk about that? I'm just not ready for it." She said, Klaus nodded at her. He walked over to the side of the little path and picked up a flower, he handed it to Caroline and she took it.

"Thank you." She said, Klaus gave her a smile back. "You are most welcomed love." He said. They continued down the path, chatting away, getting to know each other.

* * *

Katherine had woken up two hours later and were now sitting in the kitchen sipping a blood bag. Her hangover slowly going away, she heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Oh, look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." A very annoying familiar voice said.

"Elena." Katherine muttered out, taking a long sip of the blood. "No plans to ruin my wedding today?" She asked, Katherine shrugged.

"Whatever it is you are planning, it wont work. I hope you know that." She continued. "We'll see Gilbert." Katherine said and finally turned towards her.

"Elijah hasn't mentioned you or thought of you for the past 10 years, what makes you think you can get him to change his mind about me in two weeks?" She asked.

"Ever considered that the reason he hasn't spoken about me is because he's practically been staring at me for the past 10 years. Yes that's right Elena, we look exactly alike, what makes you think he hasn't been fantasizing about me, while he was making love to you. Moaned my name in his head as he came." Katherine said, Elena glared at her.

"Elijah wouldn't do that, he loves me Katherine. Not you. And I think it's time you let him go and move on with your life." She said, Katherine rolled her eyes and took another sip from the blood bag.

"Tell yourself what ever you need to hear Elena, but the fact is I've had Elijah's love for 500 years, and love like that don't just die." She said, Elena stormed past her and out of the kitchen, Katherine smirked and emptied the blood bag. She got up and threw it in the trash can, she let out a sigh and made her way out to the backyard.

She saw Klaus and Caroline walk at the far back, they seemed to be enjoying themselves. She turned her attention towards the vampires building the altar, she saw Rebekah standing close by ordering them around.

She felt someone moved besides her, so she turned her head to the side, only to find Kol. "Beautiful day." He said as he scanned the backyard.

"Could be better." Katherine muttered, Kol glanced down at her. "How's your quest going?" Kol asked. Katherine shrugged. "Not that great, but I still have time." She said. Kol nodded at her.

"Seems like Caroline and Nik are enjoying themselves." He said as he watched the couple walk, Caroline was holding a flower, and Klaus was smiling, a true and honest one.

"I've never seen Klaus that happy and content before." Katherine said as she watched them as well.

"He's in love." Kol said, Katherine shot a glance towards him before she turned her attention back to Klaus and Caroline. "I didn't think Klaus could love." She said.

"No one did darling, for a 1000 years I've heard my brother constantly remind us all that 'Love is a vampires greatest weakness' , and look at him now. I will bring that up in my best man speech at his and Carolines wedding." He said, Katherine turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" She asked, Kol shrugged. "They are meant to be Katherine, the both of them are just too stubborn to see it right now. Perhaps a few pushes from some people might get them on the right track." He said, Katherine got a smirk to her face.

"What did you have in mind?" She asked, Kol grinned down at her and they walked back into the house to plan Operation Klaroline.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline finished their walk and were now sitting on one of the benches watching the vampires run around and do Rebekah's every bidding.

"So is this going to be some huge wedding? Who are invited?" She asked. Klaus shrugged. "I know that some of my vampires are invited, some witches,werewolves, your friends back in Mystic Falls." He said. Caroline nodded, she hadn't seen any of her old friends in 10 years, she felt slightly bad for not calling them or sending post cards or anything.

"Nervous to see them?" Klaus asked, Caroline gave him a shrug.

"I don't know, I mostly feel bad for not keeping in touch with Bonnie and Matt." She said. Klaus nodded at her. "So what happened between you and the mutt?" He asked. Caroline shot him a look. "Don't call him that, and he cheated on me. With Hayley, I'm sure you remember her." Klaus stiffened at the name. "And yes, I know you slept with her." Caroline added, Klaus sent her a look.

"I'm not going to judge you for it, however it was kind of sour, you making epic love promises towards me, and then you go and sleep with the were-slut." She said, Klaus gave her a sheepish grin.

"It was a one night stand love, she was tired of getting shot down by Tyler, I from you. It meant nothing, she meant nothing." He reassured her, Caroline nodded at him. "As I said I'm not going to judge you for doing it, we weren't together, so I have no real reason to be mad at you for that." She said. Klaus smiled at her, and she smiled back at him.

"Well, lets change topic." He said, and Caroline let out a small laugh. "Favorite animal?" He asked, Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? That's your question?" She said, Klaus shrugged, she shook her head and smiled. "I've always liked cats" She said. "What about you?" She asked.

"Wolves." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Of course." She said. "I'm joking love, I enjoy birds." He said. "Birds, why?" She asked. He shrugged, "Because they are free I guess, they can just fly away and be on their way." He said. Caroline nodded at him.

"You know what we should do?" Caroline suddenly said, Klaus eyed her. "What?" He asked.

"We should have a game night, alcohol and play cheesy American teenage games like truth or dare, I never and stuff like that. To get off all the tension we have in the house." She said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"I don't do games nor do I do cheesy American teenage games." He said. "Come on Klaus, it's going to be fun." She said, Klaus let out a sigh and looked at her, she gave him her best puppy eyes and pouty lips look. "For me." She said, Klaus felt a grin spread on to his face and he shook his head.

"Fine." He said, Caroline smiled at him. "Lets have it tonight, I need to tell everyone. You can fix the alcohol, I'll grab Kat and Kol and we'll fix the snacks and so. Oh this is going to be so much fun." She said and raced up to the mansion. Klaus watched her leave, slowly regretting his decision to do this. But it made Caroline happy, so for now he would comply.

* * *

**Up next: Game night! What's going to go down? Care to take a guess? ;) /Scars**


	11. Chapter 11

**cindy . dang . 142 - It's going to be all of them ;P**

**Domca94 - Tyler and Hayley will be at the wedding, and you are most welcomed! I was busy Friday so no updates then, and today I think there might only be one. A bit busy today as well ^^'**

**143lory - Thank you :)**

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do ^-^**

**Iansarmy - Wait no more!**

**Sanaya1995 - I thought they could have a sweet moment ;P**

**Alexxis T. Swan - I did yes ;P I'm sorry if I'm ´making you confused by Stefan's actions, but you will see his thoughts and so in later chapters. And what he is trying to do ;)**

**aunicornatemyhomework - Klaroline games coming up! And thank you :D**

**chhavi - Updating now.**

* * *

_See I've waited for all my life, to be here with you tonight, just put me on my back. Knock me out again._

Caroline had managed to get everyone to agree to the game night, Klaus had gathered the alcohol, Katherine,Kol and Caroline had fixed snacks, blood and dips. Stefan,Rebekah and Elena had re-arranged the living room, setting up a snack table and a alcohol table.

"I've never had a game night before, this is going to be fun." Rebekah said and sat herself down on the couch. Stefan sat down besides her and gave her a grin, Elena sat down besides him, Elijah took a seat in the arm chair, Klaus sat down across from him on the other arm chair and Katherine,Kol and Caroline sat down on the other couch.

"Alright, so first game we are going to play is called Never have I ever. Now to explain the game to you all, I'll begin and say something like 'Never have I ever thrown up in the boys room' And anyone who has done that, has to drink from their cup or shot glass. Now if no one drinks then I have to drink. Does everyone understand?" Caroline said, everyone nodded at her.

"Alright, I'll start. Never have I ever worn a pink outfit and a collar." Kol sent her a glare as he drank from his cup, his siblings stared at him, so did Elena. Stefan and Katherine just grinned.

"I'll get you back." Kol said. "Never have I ever failed to kill someone." Caroline rolled her eyes and drank, so did Stefan and Elena. Kol raised an eyebrow at them. "We've tried to kill Klaus like a billion time." Elena said, Klaus grinned and Kol let out a chuckle.

"Okay my turn, Never have I ever fantasized about someone else while sleeping with my partner." Kol took a shot, so did Caroline. Katherine was eyeing Elijah, when he didn't drink she frowned, Elena sent her a smirk.

"I believe its my turn." Klaus said. "Never have I ever sang to Barbie Girl." Kol shot him a glare and drank, so did Rebekah. "Wait what?" Caroline said and looked at him.

"Bekah forced me to do this sing along thing, the song started to play and I had to sing along." Kol explained, Katherine laughed at him.

"Never have I ever tried to ruin a wedding." She sent a look to Katherine, she rolled her eyes and took a sip from her cup. "I knew it!" Rebekah cried out. Elijah sent her a look and shook his head.

"How are you so sure I've tried to ruin this wedding? Might be someone else's." She said and smirked.

"Okay, Never have I ever slept with brothers." Stefan said, Elena,Katherine and Rebekah all took a sip of their drinks.

"Oh god, it just totally came to me, Rebekah,Elena and Katherine have all slept with Damon and Stefan. And even worse, we've all slept with Damon" Caroline said, "Guess the Salvatore's knows how to keep themselves busy." Kol mused, the girls sent him a glare, and Klaus looked at Caroline. When did she and Damon sleep together? He wondered.

"My turn, Never have I ever cried to Bambi." Caroline rolled her eyes and took a drink. "It was a sad movie Elena, Bambi's mom got shot. Only weird people don't cry to Bambi" Caroline said, Elena smiled at her and shrugged. "Guess I'm weird then." She said.

"Never have I ever ruined someone's book collection in a fit of rage." Elijah said. Everyone watched as Kol,Rebekah and Klaus took a drink.

"Oh no you didn't, you ruined Elijah's book collection?" Katherine said in a mocking tone, Elijah sent her a look as the rest of them smirked.

"Never have I ever miss pronounced the words cheap and sheep." Caroline said, Elena rolled her eyes and took a sip. "That was in second grade." Elena said, Caroline gave her a shrug and a smile.

"Never have I ever fantasized about being with someone else, while being in a committed relationship." Kol said, Caroline blushed and took a sip, Elena did as well.

"Who have you been fantasizing about, my sweet Caroline?" Kol asked a huge grin on his face. "I guess that's a question for truth or dare." She said and grinned at him. Kol made a mental note to ask her about that later on. They continued to play 'Never have I ever' for another hour.

"I think that's enough of 'Never have I ever'. Lets move on to truth or dare." Elena said, everyone agreed.

"Alright so, this game is simple as well. Someone asks you Truth or Dare, if you choose Dare you have to do something that the person tells you to, if you choose Truth you have to answer their question truthfully." Caroline explained. "How do you know if someone is actually telling the truth?" Rebekah asked, Caroline looked over at her and shrugged.

"You don't, but it's more fun if you do tell the truth." She said. Rebekah nodded. "Alright I want to start." She said.

"Katherine, Truth or Dare?" She asked, Katherine smirked and said. "Dare." Rebekah cursed under her breath. "I dare you to cut your wrist with a vervain laced blade." she said and grinned, Katherine glared at her but did as she was told. She moved into the kitchen and grabbed a knife, Rebekah got up and moved over to a desk, on it stood a bunch of bottles, she searched through them until she found the one that read 'Vervain.' Picking it up she made her way back in time for Katherine to return from the kitchen, she held the knife out and Rebekah poured some vervain on it. She moved it to her wrist and cut herself, she let out a small cry of pain and dropped the knife.

The wound burned a lot, she glared at Rebekah and sat herself down next to Kol again, Rebekah moved back to her seat and grinned at her. Katherine turned to Klaus. "Truth or Dare?" Klaus eyed her before he said. "Truth."

Katherine rolled her eyes and tried to figure out a question to ask him. "Hmm.. Do you like Caroline?" She asked, Klaus stared at her and rolled his eyes. "Yes." He said. Caroline smiled a little.

"Stefan, Truth or Dare?" He asked, "Dare." Stefan said, Klaus smirked. "I dare you to drink two of those blood bags on the table." Klaus said and pointed towards the snack/blood table. Stefan sighed and got up, he moved to the table and grabbed two blood bags, he ripped them both open and drank them quickly. He felt the veins under his eyes appear, and his eyes turned red.

Klaus leaned back in his arm chair, a satisfied smirk on his face. Stefan sat down again and turned to Elena. "Truth or Dare?" Elena smiled and said. "Dare."

"I dare you to say three nice things to Katherine." Elena deadpanned, she glanced over to Katherine who had a smirk on her face. Elena let out a groan, "You have nice hair, you got a nice style and you are a good friend to Caroline." She said, Katherine grinned smugly.

"Care, Truth or Dare?" Elena asked. "Hmm, Truth." She said. "Who do you prefer, me or Katherine?" Caroline rolled her eyes. "Really?" Elena nodded.

"I have to say Kat, she's just a bit more exciting than you Elena. But I care for you both." She said, Elena nodded at her. Katherine was grinning and doing a victory dance in her head.

"Elijah, Truth or Dare?" Elijah eyed her for a minute before he said. "Truth." Caroline pondered for a minute on what to ask him. "If you could change something in your life, what would that be?"

"Excellent question Miss Forbes." He said, Caroline smiled at him. "If I could change something in my life, it would be when we were human. I would change myself, that I could of been braver, that I could of stood up for Niklaus when father vented his anger on him." Caroline gave him a small smile and a nod, Klaus eyed him, not sure what to say. "Rebekah, Truth or Dare?" He asked.

"Dare." She said. "I dare you to take the same vervain laced knife, but I want you to stab yourself in the leg with it." He said, Katherine let out a small laugh and Rebekah glared at her brother. She grabbed the knife from the floor and stabbed herself quickly in the leg.

"Kol Truth or Dare?" She asked.

"Dare." He said.

"I dare you to kiss Stefan." She said, Stefan looked at her in surprise and Kol just rolled his eyes and stood up. He pulled Stefan up and placed his lips on to his. It was a short awkward kiss for them both. Kol moved back to his seat and turned to Caroline. "Truth or Dare darling?"

"Dare." She said. "I dare you to sit in Nik's lap for the rest of the game." Kol said a smirk on his face, Caroline stared at him for a minute before she got up and walked over to Klaus. He moved himself more up right and she sat down on his lap. Klaus carefully put his arm by her waist, she didn't object so he let it rest there.

"Kol, Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to kiss Elena." Elena choked on her drink, Elijah tensed and Kol grinned. He got up again and moved over to Elena, he quickly leant down and pressed his lips to hers. He drew back a few seconds later and gave Elena a wink. She looked shocked, not fully processed what had just happened. Kol moved back to his seat and turned his attention to Klaus. "Truth or Dare Nik?" Klaus eyed him and said. "Dare." Kol got a Cheshire grin onto his face. "I dare you to kiss Caroline." He said, Klaus froze for a minute and he felt Caroline stiffen.

Caroline turned a bit on his lap, she bit down on her bottom lip a bit nervously as she eyed him. Klaus moved his hand to her neck before he leant up, she moved down and their lips met. Klaus felt the familiar sparks, and the fireworks going off, Caroline broke away and looked down at him. Her lips were tingling and she wanted to kiss him again, Klaus stared up at her before he cleared his throat and turned towards everyone else. Only to find them all staring at him and Caroline. "What?" He asked.

"It was like watching the prince kiss the princess at the end of a fairy tale movie." Elena said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her and Caroline blushed.

"Bekah, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm, Dare." She said. "I dare you to jump on one leg for 1 minute." Rebekah rolled her eyes and got up, she lifted one of her legs up and started to jump. After a minute she sat herself down.

"Stefan, Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Truth." He said. "Who was better in bed, me,Katherine or Elena?" Stefan choked on his drink, as did everyone else.

"Rebekah." Elijah said in a disapproving tone. "Uhm, I don't know." Stefan said. "You have to know." Rebekah said, Stefan shrugged.

"You were all good." He said, Rebekah sighed but settled for the answer. "Katherine, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." She said. Stefan smirked. "I dare you to make out with Kol." Kol smirked and turned his head towards Katherine. She rolled her eyes and moved on to his lap, straddling him. She placed her hands on his neck and captured his lips. Kol moved his hands to her waist and kissed her back, he slid out his tongue and she opened her mouth for him, he moved his tongue over hers and explored her mouth. Katherine let out a small moan and Kol gripped her waist tighter. They continued to make out for another 5 minutes, Elijah had cleared his throat making them break apart from each other. Katherine smirked down at Kol and slid off his lap, Kol was grinning like a fool.

"Elena, Truth or Dare?" Katherine asked. "Truth." She said, Katherine rolled her eyes at her. "What do you honestly think of me?" She asked, Elena eyed her before she said.

"I think you are a psychotic envious bitch. You care and think only about yourself, and you can't accept the fact that one of your former lovers have moved on and found something better. But I also think that you are a great friend to Caroline and Kol." Katherine nodded at her.

"Stefan, Truth or Dare?" Elena asked. "Dare." He said. "I dare you to show me how they danced during the 60's." Stefan let out a groan, he got up and started to dance. Caroline,Katherine and Elena started to laugh, while the Originals just shook their heads.

"You put a shame to us men, Ripper." Klaus mused, Stefan rolled his eyes and sat himself back down.

"Elijah, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare." Stefan thought for a moment before he said. "I dare you to burn your suit." Elijah looked at him in shock, Katherine and Rebekah's mouth hung open. Elijah stood up and removed his suit jacket, he un-buttoned his shirt, took off his belt and removed his pants and shoes.

He walked over to the fireplace and threw his clothes into it. "If you'll excuse me, I will go and get myself dressed." He said and left the room.

"Did he just do that?" Rebekah asked, Caroline nodded at her. "I guess Stefan will have to do another one, since Elijah left." Caroline said.

"Care, Truth or Dare?" He asked. "Truth." Caroline said.

"Who did you fantasize about?" He asked, Caroline let out a groan. "When I was with Tyler, I may have considered what it would be like to date Klaus." She said and blushed. Klaus got a smirk on to his face.

"Caroline!" Elena said, Katherine and Kol were smirking as well. "You naughty Carebear you!" Kol said and winked at her, Caroline shot him a look before she glanced down at Klaus. He had a smirk on his lips and he was staring up at her, she blushed and looked away from him.

"Moving on! Rebekah, Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Stefan." She said, Rebekah grinned and got up, she moved over to Stefan and sat herself down on his lap, she leant down and kissed him. Stefan's arms went around her and he kissed her back. They broke away a few seconds later and Rebekah got up and moved back into her seat.

"Nik, Truth or Dare?" She asked. "Truth." He said.

"Is Caroline the love of your life?" Rebekah asked, Caroline choked on her drink and stared at her.

Klaus now had two options, lie and possibly hurt Caroline, or tell the truth and scare her away. He let out a sigh before he said. "Yes." Caroline turned her head towards him, their eyes met.

"Oh wow." Rebekah said, she hadn't expected him to be honest about it. Caroline searched his eyes and face for any traces of falseness, but she found nothing.

"And I think that was a mood killer." Kol said. "Yeah." Katherine said as she eyed Caroline and Klaus, they were sitting in silence just staring at each other.

"I say game night is over." Kol said again and got up. "But that doesn't mean we can't party." He added and headed over to the alcohol table. Katherine stood up and followed after him.

"I... I need some air." Caroline said and got up from Klaus' lap, he watched her leave and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Nik. I shouldn't of asked that." Rebekah said and sent him a sad smile. "It's fine Rebekah, she probably already knew." Klaus said and got up, he walked past Elijah who had put on a new suit.

"Is the game over?" He asked and looked from Klaus' back to Rebekah,Elena and Stefan.

"Yes." Rebekah said and got up, walking out of the living room. "Don't worry Elijah, we still got alcohol to party for a day or two." Kol said as he pointed towards the table. Elijah shook his head and sat himself down on the arm chair Klaus had sat in.

* * *

Klaus found Caroline on the steps of the backyard, she looked deep in thought.

"Caroline." He said, she turned around and looked at him. "Yes?" She asked, eyeing him. "Are you alright?" He asked, she let out a sigh and shrugged.

"I don't know." She said and turned around again, Klaus walked up to her and stood besides her. "Was it my answer to Rebekah's question?" Caroline eyed him. "I already knew you fancied me, and i kind of figured out you loved me, but to hear you admit that i am the love of your life, it's a bit unbelieveable" She said, Klaus looked her right in the eyes.

"That's understandable." He said, Caroline gave him a small smile.

Klaus shot one back at her. "So that kiss was, something." He said, and Caroline groaned. "You are not allowed to speak about that." She said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Why not? It was a marvelous kiss. I certainly enjoyed myself." Klaus mused, Caroline sent him a look, she couldn't help the grin that spread on to her face. "I bet you did." She said back, Klaus smiled at her.

"But I'm sure you're still mad at me." He said, "Damn right I am." Caroline said. "Is there anything I can do to make you less mad at me?" He asked. "I can think of a thing or two." She said and smirked.

"As long as it doesn't involve pink or a collar." He said and Caroline let out a laugh, Klaus joined her.

"You should of seen him, it was priceless." Caroline laughed out. "You should of taken pictures." Klaus said, Caroline smiled.

"Tonight was fun." Caroline said, Klaus nodded. "I hate to admit it, but I enjoyed myself." Klaus said. Caroline eyed him. "You got to kiss me, so of course you enjoyed yourself." She teased, Klaus sent her a look before he rolled his eyes.

"I'll make sure to send Kol a bottle of whiskey as a thank you, for making that happen." Klaus said, Caroline let out a laugh again and grinned at him.

"So you fantasized how it would be like to date me..." Klaus started but Caroline held up her hand.

"No, we are not going down that road. Let's re-join the others." She said, Klaus grinned at her and held out his arm, Caroline took it and together they made their way back inside.

* * *

**So that was game night, thoughts? /Scars**


	12. Chapter 12

**chhavi - Awe, well wait no more! Here is another chapter :)**

**izzabizzle - Glad you loved it ^-^**

**Domca94 - Glad you loved it ;P**

**xXAncientBaneXx - Indeed it was! ;P**

**PrettyLittle-Klaroline - Ahh xD I think Kol and Kat are cute together xD**

**Iansarmy - Updating now :)**

**Kedesh13 - Maybe he will!**

**29 - I've read most of your comments, and I know I may have rushed a bit through it all. Hopefully you will be pleased with this chapter, as it shortly explains why Klaus didn't search after Caroline. And the reason he was with Genevieve was cause he needed her, she's a powerful witch, and it's good to keep those close ;) I'm glad you like my story, even though you may not agree with a lot of things ^-^**

**Alexxis T. Swan - OMG! You figured it out xD Gosh darn it -shakes fist- And I'll have to check that fan fic out, it seems good. I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter thou, and I thought that was something that had to be pointed out, and I too assume Klaus and Kat slept together.**

**SweetyK - Glad you enjoyed it :)**

**beverlie4055 - Thank you!**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Probably wont be Kol and Elena end game, might not be Kalijah either. You'll just have to wait and see ;P**

**lovemyblt - You might just be right about Genevieve ;)**

**Sanaya1995 - Glad you loved it!**

**Ellavm18 - You are most welcomed :)**

**Maaaarianne - I'm glad you loved it, and I also wished TO would of turned out like this, with all the originals alive, or well at least Kol,Klaus,Elijah and Rebekah.**

* * *

_Staying in my play pretend, where the fun ain't got no end. Can't go home alone again, need someone to numb the pain._

Katherine let out a groan and rolled around only to hit something hard and warm, she opened her eyes and was met by a chest. Her eyes traveled up and she saw Kol's familiar face. She quickly lifted the covers to see that they were still dressed, she let out a sigh of relief and laid her head back, she stared up at Kol. He looked like a lot like Elijah, but younger.

She watched him as he opened his eyes, they stared back into her brown ones. "Morning." He mumbled, Katherine smiled at him. "Morning." She said back.

"Where you watching me sleep?" He asked, Katherine shrugged. "Maybe." she said.

"Creep." Kol said and grinned, Katherine rolled her eyes at him but smiled, "You don't seem to be handling last nights drinking as well as you did yesterday morning." She said, Kol shrugged.

"I didn't drink as much as I did yesterday." He said, Katherine nodded at him. "So what do you think of Klaus' confession?" She asked. Kol let out a sigh and rolled onto his back, he looked up at the roof and thought for a minute, he turned his head towards her and said.

"I don't know, I know he loves her, he just hasn't really shown her that he does. I mean sure he let her beat him up, and he comforted her. And he is trying to talk to her, I just think he needs to do more." Katherine nodded at him.

"I think they have a lot to talk about." She said, Kol nodded at her. "I don't think it'd be wise to force them to have a talk. I think they should do it on their own terms." Kol said.

"I agree." Katherine said, she moved closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder, she moved her arm across his waist and let out a sigh.

"Something you want to talk about?" Kol asked and started to play with her hair. "I'm just confused." Katherine said. She liked being around Kol, they had fun together, he made her laugh and enjoy herself. But she loved Elijah, she wanted to be with Elijah, right? She thought. But laying here with Kol, in his bed, being in his arms, it clouded her mind. Making her confused about what she wanted.

"Kat?" She heard him say, she snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry, what did you say?" She asked.

"I was asking, what it was that's making you confused." He said, Katherine shrugged. "Nothing important." She said and closed her eyes, Kol decided not to push her for more information and leant down, pressing a kiss to her head. He laid his head back on to his pillow and moved an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him again.

* * *

Caroline walked into the kitchen only to be met by Elena. "Good morning." Caroline said and offered her a small smile, Elena smiled back at her. "Morning Care." She said and flipped a page from a very thick book.

"What is that?" Caroline asked and walked over to her. "This is a bunch of wedding stuff. Anything from flowers to colors to food." Elena said, Caroline nodded at her.

"Did you sleep well?" Elena asked and eyed her. "Yeah, I slept great." Caroline said and walked over to the fridge, she got a blood bag out and moved to the cupboard to get a glass.

Elena watched as she poured the blood from the bag into her glass, "Still drinking B+?" She asked, Caroline glanced over her shoulder and nodded at her.

"My favorite." She said, Elena smiled at her and flipped another page. "So Bonnie and the others will be coming up this weekend, for my bachelorette party." Elena said, Caroline stiffened at the mention of Bonnie's name, she turned around, glass in hand and stared at Elena.

"Oh, that should be fun." She said and took a sip of the blood. "I was wondering if you would maybe like to join us?" Elena asked and eyed her, Caroline looked at her before she let out a sigh.

"Elena, we can't pretend like the past 10 years hasn't happened. We can't just go back to being friends." Caroline said, Elena gave her a sad smile.

"I know, I was kind of hoping that we could. But I know, its not possible." She said. Caroline nodded.

"I mean, you just left us." Caroline said. "I know Care, and I'm sorry for that, I just couldn't take it anymore." Elena explained.

"You didn't even say goodbye, not to me and not to Bonnie. And we were supposed to be your best friends. And you didn't call once." She said, feeling herself getting angrier.

"Well the phone works both ways Care, why didn't you call me?" Elena snapped, Caroline shook her head.

"I had my emotions off Elena, my mom died. I'm sorry if calling you weren't a priority of mine." She snapped back, Elena let out a dry laugh. "I lost people too Care, so don't pull the 'oh my parents are dead' card, because I've been there twice. And I lost my aunt as well, and every time something went down in Mystic Falls it was because of me." Elena said.

"God, are you even listening to yourself? The world does not revolve around you Elena." Caroline snapped. "You constantly judged me for being around Klaus, for considering being his friend. And then you have the nerve to run away to New Orleans and start dating his brother. You are the biggest hypocrite I've ever met." She continued.

"At least Elijah isn't a monster like Klaus. He killed my aunt, Caroline. He took Stefan away from me. How can you even feel something for him?" Elena said.

"And what about Damon? Huh Elena? He used me, he fed on me and he practically raped me. But that didn't stop you from falling for him. That didn't stop you from loving him, from crawling into his bed and scream his name. You don't get to judge Klaus or me, not anymore." Caroline snapped, Elena started to say something but Caroline shook her head.

"As of right now, I have no interest of being your friend Elena. You are lying to yourself to make what you did right. When you've accepted and realized that what you did was not just shitty but unfriendly, then we can talk." She said and put her glass down, storming out of the kitchen.

Elena let out a sigh and watched her leave, this was not how she had expected this to go. Not at all.

* * *

Klaus leaned against the wall, he had heard the whole conversation between Elena and Caroline, he felt anger pulse through him. Damon Salvatore had used Caroline, and according to Caroline herself he had practically raped her. He needed to know more about the situation, and he was pretty sure Stefan could answer a few questions of his.

He walked down the hall and up the stairs, he made his way towards Stefans room. He opened the door and found Stefan sitting in an arm chair reading a book.

"Klaus, what can I..." Was all he got out before Klaus had him up against the wall, hand around his throat.

"Klaus, what the hell are you doing?" Stefan asked as he struggled to get loose. "Something rather disturbing has come to my attention, and I was hoping you could shed some light on to it." Klaus said, Stefan looked at him in confusion.

"What exactly did Damon do to Caroline. I want every little detail." He hissed, Stefan stilled and looked down at him.

"It was a long time ago Klaus, way before you.." Stefan started. "Tell me." Klaus roared. Stefan let out a sigh and motioned for him to let him go. Klaus removed his hand from Stefan's throat and took a step back.

"I had just gotten to Mystic Falls, me and Elena were in a relationship, Damon didn't like it. He compelled Caroline to spy on us and to try and ruin things between me and Elena. He also used her as a blood bag, and for sex." Stefan said, Klaus was beyond pissed. "Caroline found out when Katherine killed her, and she became a vampire." Stefan continued.

"How is he not dead yet?" Klaus hissed through his teeth. "Because he's my brother. And Caroline spared him because of me." Stefan said. "Or that's what I believe at least." He added.

Klaus shook his head and turned around to leave. "Klaus, maybe you should talk to Caroline about this. Hear her side, let her tell you why she hasn't told you about it." He heard Stefan say, he didn't say anything back, he simply walked out of the room. He wanted to hurt Damon Salvatore, he wanted to watch the life leave his eyes. But first he had to find Caroline, to find out why she hadn't gotten some revenge on him.

* * *

He found her sitting on a bench out in the backyard, she were observing the vampires who were still building stuff for the wedding. He marched over to her. Caroline heard someone walking over to her, she glanced towards the noise and saw Klaus walking towards her, the way he were walking and the look on his face caught her attention, it was like he was on a mission.

"Klaus." Caroline said, he stopped in front of her and looked down at her. "Why didn't you tell me about Damon?" He asked, Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "How did you find out? Who told you?" She asked.

"That's besides the point." Klaus said. "No it's not, who told you?" Caroline pressured, Klaus let out a sigh. "I overheard you and Elena talk in the kitchen." He said.

"Are you listening in on my conversations now?" Caroline snapped. "No, I was just on my way to the kitchen, I heard you two talk, and I didn't want to interrupt." He explained.

"So you thought instead of walking away, I might just stay here and listen in to other people's conversations?" She said angrily.

"Caroline, you are getting side tracked, Why didn't you inform me of what Damon did to you?" He said as calmly as he could.

"Because its none of your business Klaus." She snapped, Klaus almost lost it. "None of my business?" He whispered, glaring down at her.

"Yes, it happened before you got to Mystic Falls. And I forgave him for it, somewhat." She said, Klaus was almost losing it.

"How can you forgive something like that?" He hissed. "Because I had to, Damon was important to our group. We wouldn't of gotten through half of the things we did, if he hadn't been there." She said. "Look Klaus, I don't need you to fight my battles for me. Just because you are in love with me doesn't mean you get to become my protector of all things, my knight in shining armor. I can take care of myself." She continued.

"You shouldn't have to, Caroline." He muttered, Caroline looked up at him. "Damon has changed Klaus, he's not the same as he were when I first met him. He has redeemed himself, Yes I am still pissed that Elena got to judge me about you, when she was dating Damon, after everything he had done to me. But I'm not going to let anyone judge me anymore, I will do what ever the hell I want to, and if the people who claim to be my friend can't accept that, then...then they are no friends of mine." She said.

Klaus stared down at her, he didn't really know what to say. Caroline stood up and moved over to him, she put her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"Thank you." She whispered into his chest, she broke away and stared into his eyes. "Can I ask you something?" She asked. "Of course." He said.

"Why didn't you try to find me?" Klaus stared down at her. "I thought you were off living happily with the mutt. I didn't want to see you happy in another mans arms." He said, Caroline sent him a crooked smile.

"Caroline if I had known that you and Tyler broke up, I would of come for you." He said as he moved a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I know." She whispered, Klaus hand moved to her cheek and his thumb started to caress her cheek. She leaned into his hand and enjoyed his touch, Klaus stopped his movement and leant down, he stopped mid way, waiting to see if she would pull away. When she didn't he moved forward and captured her lips.

Caroline quickly kissed him back, it was soft and sweet. Klaus broke away and leaned his forehead against hers. Their eyes locked and both of them were smiling.

"I'm still mad at you." Caroline said, making Klaus chuckle. "You certainly have a funny way of showing it, love." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes and leaned up, capturing his lips again.

* * *

Katherine had woken up an hour later, she had untangled herself from Kol and gotten dressed. She had straightened her hair so she looked just like Elena.

"Why are you so dull?" She asked her reflection, as she looked just like Elena. She walked down the stairs and through the mansion to the backyard. She saw all the vampires working and smirked.

"Listen up everyone, it's such a wonderful day today, sun is shining. Why don't you take today off, in fact. Why don't you take the whole week off." Katherine said.

"But, we have to get this done before the wedding, Miss." One of the vampires said.

"Are you questioning my order?" Katherine asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course not Miss Gilbert." The vampire said. "Good, now shoo. I don't want to see you here for the whole week." She said and smiled at them. The vampires looked at her for a minute before they dropped what they were holding and moved out of the backyard and away from the mansion.

Katherine smirked and turned back around, walking into the mansion. As she walked in, Elijah entered the room.

"Hey you." She said and gave him a small smile. Elijah smiled back at her and walked over to her, he leant down and was about to kiss her when he noticed the change of scent.

"Katerina." He said and quickly pulled away. "How did you know?" She asked and grinned at him. "You don't smell like Elena." He said. Katherine cursed under her breath.

"Why are you looking like Elena?" He asked and eyed her. "No particular reason, just felt like it." She said and tried to walk around him, he caught her arm and pulled her in front of him.

"Katerina." He said in a warning tone, she sighed and looked up at him. "I did it to see if you would see the difference between us. It seems like you wouldn't, had it not been for my perfume." She said.

"This has to stop Katerina. I chose Elena, not you." He said. "How can you just stop loving me. For 500 years you loved me, what has changed?" She asked.

"You have. You aren't the Katerina I fell in love with." Elijah said, Katherine looked away, it hurt more than she wanted to admit.

"So you go for Elena, because what? She's better? She's more like the human me?" She asked angrily. Elijah sighed and moved a brown lock behind her ear.

"I'm with Elena because I fell in love with her." He said, Katherine moved back from him. "It's time you moved on, Katerina. Try to find happiness, like I've found mine." He said and eyed her.

Katherine's face hardened, she sent Elijah a glare before she stormed past him. How could he choose boring Elena Gilbert over her? Why didn't anyone want her? It was always Elena. Elena this, Elena that.

She stormed up the stairs and into the guest room she were staying in, she slammed the door shut and grabbed a vase from the dresser and flung it into the wall. She picked up the arm chair and threw it into the wall.

Stupid Elena, first she got Stefan and now she gets Elijah. She pushed the dresser over and let out a scream, she sunk to the floor and breathed heavily. Kol burst through the door, he saw her on the ground and sat down besides her.

"What happened Kat?" He asked, She stared at him and shook her head. "Nothing." She mumbled.

"Why doesn't he want me? Why doesn't anyone want me?" She whispered. "It's always Elena." She continued. Kol let out a sigh and pulled her into his arms, she laid her head on his shoulder and let out a sigh.

"You had a talk with Elena or Elijah?" He asked. "Elijah." She said. "He told me to move on, pretty much. That he was in love with Elena, and nothing I did would change that." She continued.

"Perhaps you should." Kol said, Katherine broke away from him, she looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" She asked. "Maybe you could find someone better, someone who loves you for you." He said and shrugged. Katherine eyed him.

"Are you trying to say something Kol?" She asked, he looked down in her eyes. "Kat.." He said, she pulled away from him.

"Oh god no, you have fallen for me haven't you?" She asked, Kol let out a sigh and stood up. "Oh god you have." She said and stood up.

"Is it so bad?" He asked. "Yes Kol it is. We are friends, nothing more than friends. I don't feel like that for you." She said.

"But yesterday and this morning." He said, Katherine shook her head. "I was drunk, yesterday meant nothing Kol. As for this morning I was tired, I love Elijah." She said. Kol's face hardened and he gave her a nod. "I understand." He said coolly.

"Kol, please don't be like this." She said, Kol looked at her."I don't want to lose you as a friend." She continued.

"You wont. It was my mistake, I shouldn't have brought it up." He said, Katherine let out a sigh. She watched him turn around and leave her room, she moved and sat down on her bed. Everything was a mess, Kol liked her, loved, she didn't know. He felt something for her, she wanted Elijah, or did she?

She let out a groan and fished up her phone from her pocket. She scrolled down and pressed Caroline's name and the call button.

"_Katherine, what's up?_" She heard Caroline say.

"I need girl time, right now." Katherine said.

"_Did something happened?_" Caroline asked.

"Yeah, you could say that. How fast can you be here?" She asked.

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes._" Caroline said.

"I'll see you then." Katherine said and hung up. She laid down on the bed and let out a sigh, hopefully Caroline could help her out.

* * *

"Kol did what?" Caroline asked. She had arrived in Katherine's room exactly 10 minutes after the phone call had ended.

"He confessed his feelings for me, and I kind of turned them down." Katherine said. Caroline let out a groan.

"How did he take it?" She asked, Katherine shrugged. "I don't know, he kinda became cold. Somewhat distant." She said, Caroline nodded at her.

"Do you feel something for Kol?" Caroline asked, eyeing her. Katherine played with the bottom of her shirt.

"I don't know Care. I really don't know." Katherine sighed out. "Well, what do you feel when you are around him?" She asked and sat down across from her on the bed.

"I feel happy, he makes me feel happy. I enjoy myself when I am around him." She said, Caroline nodded at her.

"And how do you feel when you are around Elijah?" She asked. Katherine stared at her.

"Unwanted." She said.

"Kat, could it maybe be that the only reason you want Elijah now, is cause you don't want Elena to have him? Because she had Stefan as well, and it angers you that she gets everything and everyone. And you are left with nothing." Caroline said, Katherine eyed her.

"It could be possible." She mumbled. "I mean she does get everything handed to her on a golden plate. It's borderline ridiculous." She snapped. Caroline smiled and nodded at her.

"Perhaps you should move on. Try to find someone who makes you feel wanted, who makes you feel like you are the only one for him." Caroline said. "And I'm not saying that, that someone is Kol." She added, Katherine smiled at her.

"Perhaps it is time to move on." She said. "But that still doesn't mean I wont try to ruin this wedding." She added, Caroline laughed at her.

"I wouldn't expect you to Kitty Kat." She said and smiled, Katherine smiled back at her. "So what have you been doing today?" She asked, Caroline shrugged.

"I had a fight with Elena, semi fight with Klaus, and then we kissed." She said, Katherine grinned. "Klaus and Caroline, sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." She sang, Caroline shot her a look and rolled her eyes.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at him and all?" She asked, Caroline nodded. "You got one hell of a way to show it." Katherine mused.

"That's what he said." Caroline said, Katherine let out a laugh and shook her head. "So are you going to give him a chance? To prove to you that he is serious about all these epic love promises he's been making?" She asked, Caroline nodded.

"I still haven't forgiven him for the way he forced me to turn all my emotions on, but we are taking things slow. Getting to know each other." She said, Katherine nodded at her.

"What did you and Elena fight about?" She asked, Caroline sighed. "About how she just left, and didn't even say goodbye or call. And that she just expected us to go back to how we were." Katherine let out a snort. "She got some nerve." She muttered, Caroline smiled at her.

"Yeah, Klaus over heard our conversation, and then he found out about Damon and me. And that's why we had a small fight." She said, Katherine nodded at her. They sat in silence for a minute before Katherine said.

"So you do know Rebekah and Stefan are totally hooking up again, right?" Caroline let out a laugh and nodded.

"They think they are being all sneaky about it." Caroline said, Katherine laughed. "I'm surprise Klaus and Elijah haven't noticed anything, or Kol." she said.

"Klaus knows, he just doesn't care." Caroline said, Katherine nodded at her. "Speaking about Kol, how are you going to do about that? Because we are going back to New York in less than a week, and it will be awkward if you two haven't worked out this issue." She continued, Katherine sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know what to say to him." She said, Caroline sent her a small smile. "Just tell him the truth." Caroline said, Katherine rolled her eyes at her and sunk into her thoughts. What was the truth?

* * *

Kol sat in the bar Cami worked at, he had come there after his confession to Katherine, and now he was drinking his sorrows away. He downed another shot and motioned for Cami to re-fill it.

"You look upset, something happened?" She asked, Kol sent her a look. "Don't talk, just pour me drinks." He said, Cami sent him a glare and sat the bottle down in front of him and walked away.

"This works as well." He said and re-filled his glass.

"Drinking alone?" He heard a very familiar voice say, turning to his left he saw Genevieve standing there. He rolled his eyes and turned back to his drink.

"Go away." He said, Genevieve smiled at him and sat herself down. "Now that's no way to speak to a lady." She said.

"I should kill you for what you put Caroline through." He said and downed his glass. Genevieve smirked at him. "You wouldn't do that Kol." She said. Kol turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't?" He asked, she shook her head.

"Now what brings you here, something happened at the mansion?" She asked, Kol eyed her for a moment.

"It's none of your business." He said as he poured himself another drink. "Come on Kol, talk to me. You used to do it all the time before you left." She said, Kol shook his head.

"You are a manipulative whore. And I suggest you leave me alone." He said coldly.

"Or what?" She asked, Kol turned to her and looked her in the eyes. "Or I will tell Nik the real reason why I left five years ago." Genevieve went pale and wide eyed.

"You wouldn't." She said, Kol let out a laugh. "Oh but I would. Now how do you think he would handle, knowing his precious pet was two timing him the whole time?" Genevieve glared at him.

"Now leave. I got nothing more to say to you." He said and turned back to his drink. Genevieve moved out of the seat and left the bar. Kol let out a sigh as he saw flashbacks of his time in New Orleans.

_-Flashback 1-_

_Genevieve fell down besides him on the bed, she turned towards him and grinned. "That was amazing." She breathed, Kol smirked at her._

_"What can I say darling, I am amazing in bed." Kol said and grinned_

_-Flask back 2-_

_"Genevieve I thought I told you this was over." Kol said and he watched Genevieve enter his room._

_"I can't stay away from you Kol." She said and slipped the straps of her dress down, Kol watched as it fell it the floor, leaving her in her underwear._

_"Genevieve.." He whispered. She walked over to him and kissed him, he quickly kissed her back and lifted her onto the bed._

_-Flash back 3-_

_"This ends now. I am not going to do this anymore Genevieve. I'm betraying Nik." Kol snapped, Genevieve glared at him._

_"You can't just end it." She snapped back at him, Kol glared at her. "Oh but I can." He said and stormed out of the kitchen._

_-Flash back 4-_

_"Kol where are you going?" Rebekah asked, Kol was packing his bags._

_"Away, I can't stay here anymore." He said._

_"Kol you are being ridiculous, we are family. We need to stick together." Rebekah said._

_"I don't like it here Bekah, I never have." He said. Klaus and Elijah joined Rebekah by the door way._

_"Kol, can we at least talk about this?" Elijah asked and eyed his brother._

_"No, I've made my decision, I'm leaving right now. And nothing you say can stop me." He said and grabbed his bags. He brushed past them and moved down the stairs, he saw Genevieve stand by the door, he shot her a glare before he walked to the car. Not looking back._

_-Flash backs over-_

He re-filled his glass and downed it, he should of told Klaus about him and Genevieve, but he knew that his brother needed her at that time. So he had left instead, not being able to stand being around her and her advances.

He stood up and left some money on the counter, he grabbed the bottle and walked out of the bar. He needed to clear his mind and drink lots and lots of alcohol.

* * *

**New chapter! A pretty long one as well!, Thoughts? /Scars**


	13. Chapter 13

**cindy . dang . 142 - Yes, poor Kol ;~;**

**chhavi - Don't worry, I have a plan for Kol and Katherine ;)**

**twotoe - Indeed! And I figured it'd would be for the best if Klaus knows about Damon, cause like you said, if you really want to understand Caroline, you need to know about Damon. You need to know what she has overcome.**

**Sanaya1995 - Yes, a lot of surprises, and more to come!**

**LaurenK17 - We'll see!**

**Iansarmy - Updating now :)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - You wont!**

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do :)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Yes, lots of KatxKol pushing xD And I may of killed Kalijah, but you never know! And maybe there is something about her that makes him interested, she is kind of a female version of Kol. So maybe he is attracted to himself? O_O And lol xD KatxKolxCarolineXKlaus pairing, now that would be something... -Makes notes for potential new fan fic- ;)**

**xXAncientBaneXx - That's what I kind of got the idea from ;P And you never know what happens in New Orleans, maybe Klaus will find out, maybe not ;) As for Elena, you'll just have to read and see if she develops.**

* * *

_Your world will crumble and fall from the skies, blood will spill and rain upon the earth. Your reign is over and I'll wear your crown._

Kol stumbled into the house, half a bottle of whiskey in his hand, he slammed the door shut and took a swig from the bottle. He tried to shrug off his coat but ended up falling on his ass instead.

He let out a groan, and then he started to laugh. He took another swig from the bottle and laid down on the floor.

"Kol?" He heard a familiar voice say, he lifted his head and saw the beautiful blonde locks of Caroline.

"Carebear!" He cried out and managed to sit himself up, Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. "I can't get off my coat, would you be a darling and help me get it off?" He asked, Caroline walked over to him and helped him up. She took his bottle from him, and helped him out of his coat.

"I thought you knew how to hold your liquor." Caroline said as she moved his arm over her shoulder and helped him up the stairs.

"I do." He mumbled and leaned heavily onto her, Caroline rolled her eyes and dragged him up the stairs. She managed to get him into his room and onto the bed, she took off his shoes and his shirt.

"Are you expecting sex now Caroline?" He asked, and wiggled his eyebrows. Caroline stared at him, considering whether she should slap him or not. Deciding to not do it, she motioned for him to stand up, Kol did as instructed and watched as she un-did his belt and pants, pulling them off of him. She pulled the covers up and motioned for him to get in, Kol crawled on to his bed and Caroline put the covers over him.

"We'll talk in the morning." She said, Kol mumbled something she couldn't hear, she shook her head and walked out of his room, closing the door behind her.

Right then Katherine walked out of her room, she looked over to Caroline. "Is Kol back? I need to talk to him." She said, Caroline nodded at her.

"He's back, but he is drunk as hell. I don't think you'll be able to have your conversation with him." She said, Katherine let out a sigh and nodded at her. She went back into her room, closing the door behind her.

Caroline ran a hand through her hair, letting out a sigh. She made her way down the hall and into Klaus' study. She found him sitting behind his desk, feet on it and a book in his lap. Klaus glanced up as he heard someone enter, he got a smile on his face when he saw it was Caroline.

"Caroline, to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked, Caroline sat down in a arm chair and groaned.

"Kol confessed his feelings to Katherine, Katherine turned them down and Kol got drunk beyond his mind. And I don't know what to do, they can't be like this if we are going to live in New York." She said, Klaus eyed her.

"You plan to return to New York after the wedding?" He asked, Caroline looked up at him and met his eyes.

"Yes, I live there." She said, Klaus nodded at her. "Oh, you were hoping I would stay in New Orleans." She said, Klaus gave her a shrug.

"Klaus..." She started but he stopped her. "It was just silly thinking." He said and removed his feet from the desk. Caroline sighed and looked at him. "Don't do that." She said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You close yourself up so easily." She said, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"It's how I am, love." He said back. "Well, could you just stop doing it? I don't want to always have to watch my words around you." She said, Klaus eyed her and shrugged.

"I think we are getting side tracked, Kol likes Katerina, I certainly did not see that coming." He said and put the book on the desk.

"I know, right?" Caroline said. "So you see my dilemma, right?" She asked, Klaus nodded. "I just don't know what to do, or even if I should do anything." She continued, Klaus eyed her.

"I think it might be for the better if you sit this one out Caroline. Let them handle it on their own." Klaus said. Caroline let out a sigh but nodded at him.

"So lets talk about you and me." She said, Klaus looked at her. "What is there to talk about?" He asked.

"Everything." Caroline said, Klaus let out a chuckle. "Where is this going? What are we?" Klaus eyed her with a grin on his face.

"Well, I don't know where this is going, but from what I gathered I am a hybrid and you are a vampire." He teased, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Klaus, you know what I mean." She said, Klaus smiled at her. "As I said, I don't know where this is going, and do we have to define what we are?" He asked.

"Well, where do you want this to go?" She asked. "I think you know what I want." He said and glanced over at her.

"You want me to stay in New Orleans." She said, he nodded at her. "But I know that's not going to happen." He said, Caroline sent him a crooked smile.

"I can't just leave my life there, I hope you understand that." She said, Klaus nodded at her. "I understand Caroline. You've built a life there, as I have built one here." He said.

"So you are not going to try something, to force me to stay here?" She asked and eyed him, Klaus sent her a look.

"You have forced things upon me before." She pointed out, Klaus shook his head. "Forcing you to turn on your emotions fully, was something necessary. I wouldn't force you to stay in New Orleans just because I want you to, and I know if I did, you would never forgive me for it." He said, Caroline nodded at him.

"How about we just see where this goes? No trying to define what we are or anything like that." She said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her.

"Can the neurotic control freak in you handle that?" He asked, a teasing smile on his lips. Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Yes." She said, Klaus smiled at her. "Alright." He said.

"Okay, at least we got that cleared out." She said and leaned back. "So I'm taking this means you are done being mad at me?" He asked as he picked his book up again.

"Maybe." She said and eyed him, Klaus smiled and shook his head. "You certainly know how to hold a grudge." He mused. Caroline smiled. "I learned from the best." She said and gave him a wink.

Klaus let out a chuckle and opened the book up again, Caroline watched him, observed him. His sandy hair, his blue eyes, his stubble, and his dark pink lips. She felt safe around him, he made her smile even when she didn't want to. And when she wanted to be mad at him, all it took was a dimpled smile and she would forget why she were mad to begin with.

She wanted to be with him, but she wasn't ready to give up her life in New York just yet, perhaps she wouldn't go around killing people anymore, but it was her home now. She had made it to her home, with Katherine and Kol.

She stood up and walked around the desk, Klaus glanced up at her, she motioned for him to lean back, which he did. She sat down in his lap and laid her head on his shoulder and her legs up on the arm rest.

"Read for me." She said, Klaus smiled and laid the book down onto her lap, he moved his left arm around her waist and started to read.

* * *

Kol groaned as he woke up, his face was buried in his pillow and his head was banging. "Good morning sleepy head." He heard the familiar voice of Katherine say.

"Kat." He mumbled into his pillow, he let out a sigh and turned himself around, he sat up and scooted backwards, so his back was leaning against the cool wood of the bed board.

"To what do I owe this pleasurable meeting?" He asked and eyed her. "I think you know why." She said.

"If it's about yesterday, just forget I even said anything." He said, Katherine rolled her eyes. "I can't just forget you somewhat confessing that you have feelings for me Kol." She said.

"Why not? You don't feel anything back, you love Elijah." He spat out his brothers name, Katherine sighed.

"Why do you love him anyways? Can't you see that he doesn't want you? A blind person could see that." He continued angrily, Katherine looked at him, hurt flashing in her eyes for a brief moment

"Kat." He sighed out. "I'm sorry, I'm being nasty towards you. I just have the biggest hangover, and I'm just not in the mood to have this talk with you." He said. Katherine nodded at him.

"I care for you deeply, and yes, I could see us together. But I'm not going to try anything, I want us to still be friends." He continued, Katherine sent him a small smile.

"I still want to be your friend, I'm not one to care for people but you and Caroline are different to me. I'd hate to lose either of you." She said, Kol sent her a small smile.

"I'm not one for friends either, but you and Care are like family to me. Well, Care might be more family to me than you are, but you get my point. I'd do anything to make sure you both were safe and protected." He said, Katherine smiled at him and nodded.

"So, friends?" She asked and eyed him, he nodded at her. "Friends." He said. Katherine stood up and gave him one last smile before she left his room.

Kol leaned his head back on the board and sighed, he didn't want to be friends with her. He wanted to be with her, but he would take what he could get. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh, he flipped the covers off of him and made his way to the bathroom.

He needed to shower and freshen himself up, and then he was going to go and thank Caroline for taking care of him last night.

* * *

Rebekah sneaked out of Stefan's room, she hurried down the hallway and the stairs, she quickly made her way to the backyard, she was late and she would only hope that the vampires had started without her.

Upon entering she saw that the backyard was empty, confused she fished her phone up and called Elena.

"_Hey, Rebekah. Is everything alright?_" Elena asked.

"I don't know, did you give the vampires the day off or something?" She asked.

"_No, why?_" Elena asked.

"Because they aren't here, none of them." Rebekah sighed out.

"_What!?_" Elena cried out, Rebekah moved the phone from her ear and pulled a face.

"Don't cry out like that, I got vampire hearing." Rebekah said.

"_Sorry, but what do you mean they aren't there?_" Elena asked.

"I mean they aren't here, none of them. No one is working on finishing up anything." Rebekah said. Elena let out a sigh.

"_Katherine. Elijah said she looked like me yesterday. She must of pretended to be and given the vampires the day or week off._" She said, Rebekah let out a sigh.

"I'll fix it." She said and hung up, she turned around and walked back into the house, she moved up the stairs and burst into Katherines room.

"Rebekah, what a lovely..." Was all she said before Rebekah had flashed and shoved her against the wall.

"Your little tricks are done, If you try to ruin this wedding any more I will kill you." She snapped, Katherine smirked down at her.

"I'm not afraid of you Rebekah. We both know you wont do it." Katherine said, Rebekah smiled at her.

"Your right, but I will do this." She said and snapped her neck. She let go of her and watched as Katherine's body fell to the floor. She turned on her heel and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her, she moved into Klaus' study.

"Nik..." She stopped in her tracks as she saw Klaus and Caroline in his arm chair asleep. She smiled as she saw them, they looked at peace. She slowly backed out of the room, making sure not to make too much noise.

She walked down the hallway and fished up her phone again, she called Elijah.

"_Rebekah._" He said.

" 'Lijah I need you to head down to the Quarter and get the vampires back to the mansion. Me and Elena are 100% sure Katherine pretended to be Elena and told them to take the week off." She said. She heard Elijah let our a sigh.

"_I'm on it._" He said and hung up, Rebekah put her phone back into her pocket and walked down the stairs.

* * *

Elena put her phone back into her pocket and turned back around. "Sorry about that." She said and smiled at the person sitting in front of her.

"Don't worry Elena. Now what was it you wanted me to do?" The person asked.

"I'm a bit uneasy with Katherine living under the same roof as me and Elijah. So I was wondering if you could perhaps cast a love spell or something along that way on her, make her fall in love with someone else." She said, the person smirked.

"I can do that. For the right price." The person said.

"Genevieve, I have money you know that." Elena said, Genevieve smirked. "I don't want money." She said. Elena eyed her.

"What do you want then?" Elena asked. Genevieve smirked and eyed Elena. "I want to rule New Orleans." She said.

Elena looked at her, "How exactly are you going to do that? Klaus is unbeatable." Elena said. Genevieve shook her head, "Small detail." She said. "This contains some herbs along other things, it will knock Klaus out long enough for me to desiccate him." She added. Elena looked at the small purple vial.

"You want me to spike his food?" She asked. Again Genevieve shook her head. "I want you to spike them all, I can't have anyone disturb me while I perform the spell. I'll also need a human sacrifice." She said. Elena stared at her, she looked from the purple vial to Genevieve.

"You will make Katherine fall in love with someone else?" She asked, Genevieve nodded. "How will you explain Klaus sudden disappearance to Elijah and Rebekah? He wouldn't just up and leave." Elena said.

"Caroline." Genevieve said, Elena looked at her in confusion. "You will tell them that Klaus left with Caroline,Kol and Katherine. He followed them to New York, to start a new life there." She said. Elena bit her bottom lip, it seemed like a solid plan, she thought.

"It wont harm them, right?" She asked, Genevieve shook her head. "They will be passed out for about an hour or two." She said, Elena nodded at her. She reached over and grabbed the vial. "You got a deal." She said. Genevieve smirked at her, Elena stood up and left.

She stood up from her chair and walked over to her window, she glanced down at the street where people were walking all over the place.

"Nothing lasts forever." She whispered.

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! Thoughts? /Scars**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay so since I had a lot of reviews on this chapter I will do my response different this time, first of all can I just say DAMN! Everyone was aboard the "Hate Elena" train xD Holy crap! All of you so quick to judge ;) Things may not be what they seem, do keep that in mind! You will just have to read this chapter, to see what will go down. Hopefully I calmed some pitch forks and torches down! ;)**

* * *

_I could be cold, I could be ruthless, You know I could be just like you._

Elena hurried home to the mansion, she burst through the front door and called out for Klaus.

"Klaus, I need to speak to you, right now." When she got no response she sighed and raced up the stairs, she almost ran into Kol.

"Woah, in a hurry are we doppelganger?" He asked and smirked down at her. "Have you seen Klaus? I need to talk to him." She said, Kol shook his head. "He might be in his study." Kol said and walked down the stairs.

"You haven't happened to see Care?" He asked, Elena shook her head and walked down the hallway towards Klaus study.

"Klaus we need...Oh.." She said as she saw Klaus sitting by his desk, awake. While Caroline were sleeping in his arms. He raised an eyebrow at her, she quickly fished up the vial from her pocket.

"Can we talk?" She whispered, Klaus shook his head. He picked Caroline up and carried her over to his couch, he laid her down gently before he turned to Elena, motioning for her to follow him out on the balcony.

"Genevieve?" He asked, Elena nodded. "You were right, I struck a deal with her. Made it seem believable, and she handed me this. I'm supposed to spike the food, and knock all of you out, while she desiccates you." Elena said. Klaus grabbed the purple vial from her and eyed it.

"You've been most useful Elena." He said and gave her a look. "I still think we should tell Elijah about this. I don't like going behind his back plotting things with you." She said.

"I'll inform Elijah." Klaus said and smiled. Elena nodded at him before she walked back into the mansion. Klaus leaned against the rails and looked out on his property.

Diego had informed him that Marcel's old vampires and witches were entering the city, and it was no coincidence that Sophie Deveraux had been attacked recently. Genevieve had always been greedy,manipulative, but Klaus hadn't take her for a fool. Perhaps he was wrong.

He heard Caroline wake up inside the study, he quickly put the vial into his pocket and made his way in to the room. He smiled at her as he closed the doors behind him, "Good morning love." He said, Caroline gave him a small smile as she sat up.

"Morning." She mumbled and yawned, stretching a little. "We are so not sleeping in that chair again." She said and massaged her neck.

"I've slept in worse." He said and grinned at her. "Yes well, we all haven't been around for a 1000 years to try out certain sleeping arrangements." She said and shot him a look, Klaus shrugged and walked over to her.

"Let's get you some blood, you seem to be cranky in the mornings if you don't get it." He said, Caroline shot him a glare and stood up, brushing past him she mumbled. "I am not cranky." Klaus grinned and walked after her.

They made it into the kitchen to find Kol making coffee, he turned around as he heard them enter and gave them both a smile.

"Look who isn't falling on his ass today." Caroline mused and sat herself down, Kol rolled his eyes. "I had a moment of weakness, but thank you for taking care of me." He said, Caroline shrugged.

"I'm used to it." She said and grinned. "Oh god, you are still not going to let go of the times in New York?" He asked, Caroline shook her head.

Klaus eyed them both before he opened the fridge, getting out two blood bags, he threw one to Caroline before he sat himself down next to her.

"You've never really told me about New York." Klaus said, Caroline looked at him. "You've never really asked." She said.

Klaus smirked at her and opened up his blood bag. "Touché" He said, Caroline grinned and opened hers as well.

"So, did you and Kat have your talk?" Caroline asked and eyed Kol, he nodded at her. "We are fine." He said. Caroline smiled at him, "Good." She said.

"Yeah.. Good." He said and poured himself a cup of coffee, he turned around and gave her a small smile.

"You mentioned that you worked with assassinations, when you were in New York." Klaus suddenly said, Caroline and Kol eyed him.

"Yes, I did." Caroline said, Klaus nodded. "So you must know how to fight." He continued. "Where are you getting at Klaus?" She asked. He smirked at her.

"I simply wish to see your fighting skills." He said and took a sip from the blood bag, Caroline raised an eyebrow at him. Kol smirked.

"Please, Care. Do it, for me. Show him your skills." Kol said and took a sip from his coffee, Caroline shot him a look before she turned back to Klaus, he was looking at Kol.

"You think she can take me?" He asked. "Oh brother, I know she can." Kol said confidently.

"What makes you so sure?" He asked, "Because I taught her." Kol said and grinned, Klaus let out a laugh.

"Why yes, then she must be able to take me. Because you have always been so good at fighting brother." Klaus teased, Kol sent him a glare.

"Don't be mean to Kol, the things he taught me has kept me alive for this long." Caroline said and looked at him, Klaus turned to her a smile on his lips.

"What's kept you alive is sheer dumb luck, Caroline. Nothing Kol has taught you could possible be of value." He said, Caroline's eyes narrowed and she glared at him.

"Meet me outside in 10 minutes, and I'll show you sheer dumb luck." She snapped and got out of her chair, blood bag in hand. Kol smirked and shook his head, "You are so screwed." He said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at him.

"She has a nickname in New York, they call her Angel of Death. Because the people who are dying, see her and think she is the angel that's going to lead them to heaven. But in reality she's the devil is disguise." He said.

Katherine walked into the kitchen rubbing her neck. "Where is your sister?" She asked. "Why? What happened?" Kol asked and eyed her.

"She snapped my neck." Katherine said angrily and sat herself down next to Klaus. "I'm sure she had a perfectly acceptable reason for doing so." Klaus said and eyed her, Katherine glared up at him.

"Hey Kat, Nik is going to take on Care in a fight." Kol said, Katherine looked from Kol to Klaus and let out a laugh.

"Oh, Klaus. Good luck, you'll need it." She said and shook her head.

"I'm a 1000 year old hybrid, Caroline is barley 15 years old as a vampire, I think I've got this." He said, Kol and Katherine shook their heads.

"Does he not know about New York?" She asked, Kol shook his head.

"For gods sake, what's so special about New York, and her nickname?" Klaus snapped. "Klaus, she took out vampires 100 to 600 years older than herself. And she did it alone, she got aces up her sleeves. And trust me, she will use them against you." Katherine said and looked at him, Klaus interest was peaked. He couldn't wait to fight Caroline now, to see what was so special about her fighting style, and of course to reveal her aces.

* * *

10 minutes later they were standing outside, Katherine and Kol were sitting on chairs, drinks in their hands.

"This is going to be good." Kol said and clinked glasses with Katherine. "Tell me all about it." Katherine said and grinned.

"Alright love, show me what you got." Klaus said and moved his hands behind his back, Caroline sent him a glare and flashed for him, Klaus didn't expect her to be so fast, was caught off guard and was sent flying back. Caroline stood with a proud smirk on her face, "Lesson number one, don't get cocky just cause you are older and stronger." She said, Klaus got up and flashed over to her, Caroline side flashed and ended up behind him, she gave a light kick to his leg, making him fall to his knees, she moved her hands to his neck and whispered.

"Lesson two, don't flash in anger. It weakens you, and makes you tunnel on your prey." She said and let go of him, Klaus got up and turned around to face her. He got a crooked grin to his face and flashed for her, grabbing her around the waist he whirled her around, pressing her back to his front.

"Lesson one love, you don't give me lessons about anything." He whispered in her ear, Caroline grinned, she threw her head back, smashing the back of her head right into his nose, Klaus let go of her and she turned around, giving him a hard punch in the stomach, making him double over. She lifted his head up and said.

"Lesson three, expect the unexpected." Klaus smirked at her and grabbed a hold of her leg , he flipped her onto the ground and onto her back, moving on top of her he leant down close to her and whispered.

"Lesson three was it I believe?" Caroline rolled her eyes at him, she tried to get him off of her, but he wasn't movable, she smirked as she leaned up and captured his lips. Klaus kissed her back quickly, giving Caroline the opportunity to flip them over, she quickly moved her hands to his neck and whispered.

"Lesson number three, and you're dead." Klaus grinned up at her. "Perhaps I was wrong about Kol's lessons. They seemed to have worked for you." He said, Caroline sat up and grinned.

"Damn right you were!" Kol called out, Klaus rolled his eyes at him, Caroline moved off of him and helped him up. Klaus pulled her close and leant down, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

"You fight dirty." He mumbled against her lips, Caroline smirked as she pulled back. "There are no rules in fighting." She said and looked him in the eyes. Klaus smiled down at her as he let her go.

They turned around as they heard movement coming their way, what they saw made Caroline roll her eyes and Katherine grin. The vampires Katherine had given the day off were walking up the front yard, Elijah close behind them.

"You are to come here everyday, unless I say something else." He said, the vampires nodded at him and made their way to the backyard. Elijah turned towards them and raised an eyebrow.

"They were fighting, or well, Caroline was kicking Nik's ass." Kol said and lifted his drink towards his brother, Elijah shook his head at them.

"Elijah, we need to speak." Klaus said and moved away from Caroline. "About?" Elijah asked.

"Not here." Klaus said and motioned for Elijah to follow him, Caroline stared after him, curious as to what it was he couldn't say in front of them.

"Do you know what's going on?" She asked and eyed Kol, he shook his head. "No, but I will find out." He said and walked after them.

Caroline moved over to Katherine and sat down in the chair Kol had sat in. "So Kol told me everything between you two are fine." She said, Katherine nodded and took a sip from her drink.

"Things might still be a bit awkward, but we are trying to not let it show." She said, Caroline smiled at her.

"So Rebekah snapped your neck?" She asked, Katherine nodded. "And she threatened you?" Katherine nodded again.

"How about some payback?" Katherine lifted her eyebrow at her, "What is your evil little mind plotting?" She asked, Caroline smirked.

"Oh, it involves a certain Salvatore." Caroline said, Katherine got a smirk to her face as well. "Do go on." She said, Caroline grinned and told Katherine her plan.

* * *

"What is it you wished to speak about Niklaus?" Elijah asked, Klaus was about to say something when Kol rounded the corner.

"Kol, what are you doing here?" He asked, "I want to know what's going on, you always keep me in the dark." He said and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This does not concern you." Klaus said and eyed him. "Nik, you constantly keep me out of things because I'm the baby brother. Look I am not a child anymore, you don't need to protect me or keep stuff from me. I want in on whatever it is you got going on." He said, Klaus let out a sigh.

"Fine, so here's what's been going on. Marcel's old witches and vampires have been slowly coming back to the city, they think they are going by un noticed, but rest assured they don't. That was why I had that meeting, when you and Caroline so wonderfully decided to throw paint balloons at us." He said and shot Kol a look, Kol grinned at him and shrugged.

"We had fun, that's all that matters." He said, Klaus rolled his eyes.

"I had my suspicions about who it was, so I had Elena go undercover, so to say. To find out if my suspicions were true, and they happened to be. Genevieve is planning to desiccate me, and then take over New Orleans." He said, Elijah let out a sigh and Kol shook his head.

"That manipulative bitch." Kol said, Klaus nodded. "What did you ever see in her Nik?" He asked.

"She was powerful, and she kept the witches on my side." He said. "Why did you suspect Genevieve to be the one to put something like this into motion?" Elijah asked.

"She asked to see mothers Grimoires, she became angry when I turned her down. She even went as far as to threaten Caroline." Klaus said, Elijah nodded at him.

"There's something I have to tell you both." Kol said, Klaus and Elijah looked up at him.

"Actually, two things. First of all, I was sleeping with Genevieve, it started about a month after she resurrected me. She was also the reason I left, I wanted to end it, but she didn't want to let me go. So I decided to leave instead." Klaus eyed him, Kol was expecting him to lash out, but nothing came.

"And second?" Elijah asked, Kol let out a sigh.

"I showed her where the Grimoires were, she got to glance through a couple of them. But I made sure she didn't take any of them." He added, Klaus let out a groan.

"Sometimes you are beyond stupid brother." Klaus said, Kol sent him a glare.

"If you hadn't brought her into our home." He started. "You wouldn't of been alive!" Klaus hissed, Kol closed his mouth and sent him a glare.

"Calm down, both of you." Elijah said. "I do not like that you used Elena to do this, but she got you valuable information. So what do we do now?" He asked.

"Everything is set to go off at the wedding, so I'm sure the witches and vampires will dress up as waiters and waitresses, or guests even." Klaus said, Elijah nodded.

"It seems like everyone is out to ruin mine and Elena's wedding." He said, Kol sent him a crooked grin.

"Perhaps its a sign, brother." Kol said, Elijah sent him a stern look. "Just kidding." He quickly said, holding up his hand in defeat.

"So the plan is to go along with the day, like nothing is going on?" Elijah asked and turned to Klaus. "For now, I will go over some details with Diego and the other vampires, but until then, act like normal. We can't let Genevieve know that we know. And Kol, you are not to speak a word about this to Caroline or Katherine. I will inform Rebekah." Klaus said, Elijah and Kol nodded at him, together they made their way back into the mansion.

* * *

Caroline and Katherine snuck into Rebekah's room, it was white and bright. "Why does she get the best room?" KAtherine asked and looked around it.

"Maybe because she lives here?" Caroline said and rolled her eyes. "So, care to tell me how exactly you got Stefan to agree to be a distraction?" Katherine asked and eyed her.

"Well, lets just say he owes me a lot since our days in Mystic Falls." Caroline said and grinned. Katherine smirked at her and walked over to Rebekah's closet. She opened the doors and walked in.

"She has more clothes than me, this is unreal." Caroline heard her say. "Just get on with your part of the prank." Caroline said, she moved over to Rebekah's facial creams and emptied them, she re-filled it with the little cheese mixture she had put together.

"God this smells awful." Caroline said and put the bottle back, She turned around and moved over to the bathroom, she entered and emptied her shampoo and conditioner, she re-filled them with pink and blue hair dye. She put the bottles back and walked out of the bathroom, she found Katherine, sitting on a small sofa, trying on heels.

"Really, Kat?" She asked and raised her eyebrow. "What? These are Chanel, this season. I don't have these." Katherine said, Caroline rolled her eyes and moved into the closet.

"Holy crap, you weren't joking." She said as she saw all the clothes,jewelry,handbags and shoes. "Nope, I hate to admit it, but mini-Klaus got excellent clothing taste." Katherine said and put the shoes back.

"Are you done in here?" Caroline asked, Katherine nodded. "What did you even do?" Caroline asked.

"I moved around things, put it in the wrong order." Katherine said, Caroline rolled her eyes. "You said I couldn't burn or cut her clothes, so I did something Caroline approved." Katherine said and grinned. Caroline pushed her out of the closet and closed it behind her, together they moved out of the room, closing the door behind them.

Caroline fished out her phone and sent Stefan a quick text message, letting him know they were done.

"You do realize Stefan will be in so much trouble when she figures out he was the distraction." Katherine said as they walked down the hallway.

"Then he'll know how I felt when Klaus found out about be playing the distraction every time I talked to him." She said and smiled, Katherine grinned and shook her head, they walked down the stairs and saw the boys walk through the door.

"Done with your secret talk?" Caroline asked and eyed Klaus, He sent her a crooked grin and nodded.

"Great, because you are taking me shopping." She said, Klaus raised an eyebrow at her. "I am?" He asked.

"Yes, see it as a prize for me beating you before." She said and smiled, Klaus sent her a look before he shook his head.

"Wait, if you are taking Care shopping I'm coming along." Katherine said. "I don't think so." Klaus said. Caroline sent him a look. "She can come with us." Caroline said, Klaus sent her a look and shook his head.

"I'll come along." Kol said, Klaus sent him a look, Caroline and Katherine grinned and walked over to them.

"Lets go then." Caroline said, they brushed past them and walked out the door, Klaus turned to Kol and sent him a glare. "Why would you say that?" He asked and walked after them.

"I don't know." Kol groaned out and followed after them, he knew what it was like to shop with Katherine and Caroline, frankly he only said he'd go to be around Katherine.

He had a feeling he would regret this. Elijah stared at them as they all walked out, he closed the door and enjoyed the silence.

No one was in the mansion, just the vampires out at the back. He smiled and made his way to the kitchen, to make himself some tea.

* * *

**And another chapter, thoughts? /Scars**


	15. Chapter 15

**chhavi - haha xD okay!**

**Domca94 - I dont know when the witch will be killed, or even if i will kill her!**

**redbudrose - It might be, but then again, things doesnt always go as planned! Maybe Genevieve have other plans in mind, a surprise maybe? ;) As for Katherine being too out of control, that is just how she is in this story, but i agree with you. Had someone behave like Katherine does in this story, she would not be living in my house xD**

**cindy . dang . 142 - haha, good ;)**

**Iansarmy - Updating now :)**

**vdslover1864 - Thank you, and i am updating now :)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Actually I didn't know how I was going to go about it, I knew I had some options, and I decided to go for the one I went for xD And we will see about the killing of the witch ^^**

**SweetyK - Thank you :)**

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do :D**

**TVD-klaroline-love - I always think of Elijah as the more laid back one, drinks his tea, reads his books. But piss him off and you better run for the hills! ;)**

**sandiw1875 - Awe, you don't have to like Elena to be honest :P**

**misfitvampirequeen - Sadly there will be no KolxElena :P**

**xXAncientBaneXx - It is for sure, I always wanted Kat and Caroline to become friends in TVD, but I can see how that is a bit impossible, considering Katherine did kill her xD**

**lolena4ever - Indeed! ;)**

* * *

_I don`t see it in your eyes, just a cold blank stare and no one's asking why, why you don`t seem to care._

Caroline stepped out of the dressing room, she was wearing a small flower patterned summer dress, along with white heels.

"Well?" She asked and did a little spin, Klaus and Kol eyed her. "You look marvelous, darling." Kol said and sent her a grin, she smiled back at him and turned to Klaus.

"You look lovely in anything you wear, Caroline." Klaus said. Caroline smiled at him, and moved back into the dressing room.

Klaus took a sip from the champagne and put his glass on the table. "This is not as bad as I thought it would be." Kol said and leaned back in the chair. "Now Kol, you only say that because you get to watch Katerina play dress up." Klaus said and smirked.

Kol rolled his eyes and sipped on his champagne. "And you get to watch Caroline." He said, Klaus smirked and leaned back as well.

They had been in this store for the past two hours, watching Caroline and Katherine try on multiple outfits from different collections. Anything they liked they gave to the saleswoman, and she would put it on Klaus' card.

"I have to say Klaus, you certainly know how to spoil women." Katherine said as she stepped out of the dressing room, she was wearing a shot simple black dress.

"Well, if it was up to me I'd have you buried six feet under, but since you are Caroline's friend I'm allowing you to spend my money instead." Klaus said and sent her a smirk, Katherine shot him one back before she turned to Kol.

"Is this too tight?" She asked, Kol ran his eyes over her body, the dress was hugging her perfectly.

"Nope." He said, Katherine smiled at him and moved back into the dressing room, Caroline stepped out moments later wearing the outfit she wore when they got there.

"Done?" Klaus asked, she nodded and walked over to him, she sat down on his lap and grabbed his champagne glass and downed the remaining contents. Klaus raised his eyebrow at her and she gave him a shrug.

"You done soon Kat?" Caroline asked. "I'm just getting dressed." She called back, Caroline leaned back onto Klaus and let out a sigh.

"Something wrong love?" He asked and pressed a kiss to her head. "No, I'm just a bit tired, and sore." She said, Klaus smiled.

"Sore?" Kol asked and raised an eyebrow, a smirk making its way onto his lips. Caroline rolled her eyes at him. "Not like that Kol, we fell asleep in his chair last night." She explained, Kol only smirked.

"Of course, of course." He said, Caroline shot him a look, making him smirk more. Katherine finally stepped out of the dressing room, and they made their way to the cash register.

"Is this all?" The sales woman asked, Klaus nodded, she rung it up and Klaus handed her his credit card. She swiped it and packed the clothes into bags and handed it over to them.

"Have a good day." She said and smiled at them, Caroline gave her a small smile back, Klaus gave her a nod, Kol shot her a flirty grin and Katherine sent her a glare. They walked out of the store and made their way back to the mansion.

* * *

Elena found Elijah in his study, drinking tea and reading a book. "Why hello there Mr. Mikaelson." She said and walked over to him, a smile on her face. Elijah gave her one back and put his book down on the desk, Elena moved into his lap and placed her lips onto his giving him a quick peck.

"I hear you have been one busy woman." Elijah said and moved his arm around her waist. Elena gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Klaus made me promise to not tell you anything." She said, Elijah nodded at her. "I understand." He said.

"So, in less than a week, I will be Mrs Mikaelson." She said and smiled, Elijah looked up at her and smiled back. "And I can't wait to have you as my wife." He said, Elena leant down and kissed him again, Elijah kissed her back softly.

"I'm curious as to what you wanted Genevieve to do for you. In exchange for you doing what she wanted you to do." He said as they broke away.

"I asked if she could perform some sort of love spell on Katherine." Elena said, Elijah raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't ask. I just had to say something she would believe, and after what she saw from Katherine at the dinner I figured she would believe it." Elena said, Elijah nodded at her.

"Would you ever really do something like that?" He asked and eyed her, Elena shook her head.

"I trust you Elijah. And as much as I hate Katherine and all her attempts to ruin this wedding, I would never ever go as far as using a spell on someone, to get rid of them." She said, Elijah smiled up at her.

"Always so kind hearted." He said and leant up, kissing her again. Elena smiled into the kiss and moved her arms around his neck.

"I love you Elijah." She said as they broke away, Elijah smiled at her. "I love you too Elena." He said, Elena moved off his lap.

"I think I should start making dinner, would you care to join me?" She asked and glanced down at him, Elijah nodded and stood up.

"Lead the way." He said, Elena smiled up at him and together they made their way towards the kitchen.

* * *

Klaus,Caroline,Kol and Katherine arrived back at the mansion, "Seems like Elena is cooking." Kol said as the whole house smelled like food.

"It would appear so." Klaus said, Caroline and Katherine put their bags by the stairs and they all made their way into the kitchen. Elena and Elijah were standing there, Elena cutting onions while Elijah were cutting up sum garlic.

"Don't you two look homey." Katherine said and eyed them, Elena sent her a look and Elijah offered her a smile.

"This is how two people in love look like Katherine." Elena said, Katherine rolled her eyes and sat down on a stool.

"So what's for dinner tonight?" Kol asked and sat himself down besides Katherine. "Spaghetti." Elena said, Kol nodded. "Simple." He said, Elena shrugged.

"I couldn't be bothered to throw some fancy dinner, hope it will do." She said, Kol gave her a grin.

"Your food is amazing Elena, anything you cook will do." He said, Elena sent him a smile. Caroline took a seat next to Katherine and eyed Elena, she felt half bad for their fight, but she had only said the truth.

"So are you going to tell us what it was you told Elijah and Kol?" Caroline asked and turned towards Klaus, he had sat himself down next to Caroline.

"It's nothing important Caroline." Klaus said and looked at her, "Liar." She said. "If it wasn't important you would of just told us. So come on, spit it out." Klaus let out a sigh.

"You might as well tell them, it's better if they are in on the loop. We could use them." Elena said and eyed him, Klaus shot her a look.

"Klaus, I know you want to protect Caroline. But she has training in combat, from what I gathered at least. She will be useful for you." Elena continued, Klaus shot her a look before he turned to Caroline.

"Genevieve is planning on over throwing me, I sent in Elena as a sort of undercover spy, they made a deal, which by the way, Katerina one of my witches will come by tomorrow, you are to drink the potion she gives you." He said and eyed the brunette besides Caroline.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Because the deal was for Genevieve to put a love spell on you. I'm assuming Sophie will be the witch to come over, she will give you a potion of some sort to prevent the spell from working." Elena said and put the onions into the sauce.

"And if it doesn't work?" She asked, "We will have you fall for Kol." Klaus said simply. Katherine turned around in her stool and looked at Kol.

"Don't worry Kat, I will not take advantage of you what so ever. And if the potion doesn't work, we will work to find something to cure you as soon as possible." Kol reassured her, Katherine let out a groan.

"This is just perfect, use me for all your weird witchy stuff, why don't you." She muttered, Caroline moved her arm around Katherine's shoulder and hugged her.

"There, there Kitty Kat." She said, Katherine sent her a glare and Caroline grinned. "So I heard the Bennett witch will be coming this weekend." Kol said and grinned, Elena sent him a glare.

"She is married Kol, you keep your dirty hands off of her, or I swear to god I will have Klaus dagger you." She threatened, Kol raised his hand in defeat, but had a wicked grin on his face.

"I surrender darling, please, don't harm me." He mused, Elena rolled her eyes at him and crushed the garlic. Klaus grinned at Elena, she had her moments of brilliance.

"Will Tyler be coming to the wedding?" Caroline asked and eyed Elena, she nodded at her. "And Hayley" Elena said, Caroline let out a groan.

"Tough luck Care." Kol said and winked at her. "Am I missing something?" Elena asked, looking at them confused.

"Tyler cheated on me with Hayley." Caroline said, Elena's mouth fell open. "Oh, Care I didn't know. I'm sorry." She began but Caroline shook her head.

"It's your wedding Elena, you are free to invite whoever you want." She said, Elena sent her a small smile.

"Do you think we could talk, Care?" Elena asked and eyed her, Caroline raised her eyebrow at her.

"Uhm, I guess." Caroline said, Elena motioned for Caroline to follow her, they walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"I wanted to talk about our fight. You were right, it was selfish of me to just run off and not even say goodbye. And no excuses in the world can make up for me not being there for you when your mother died, or even when Tyler cheated on you. I'm sorry Caroline, I'm sorry for being with Damon after everything he did to you, and for me to just expect you to be fine with it, I'm sorry for running away and I'm sorry for never trying to get in touch with you." She said, Caroline gave her a small smile.

"I forgive you, but I hope you know we can't go back to how we used to be. We are just too different now." Caroline said, Elena nodded at her.

"Hug?" She asked, Caroline rolled her eyes and let out a small laugh as she embraced Elena.

"They made up." They heard Kol cry out, making them both laugh. They broke away from each other and moved back into the kitchen.

"It is rude to listen in to conversations Kol." Caroline said and sent him a look. "I know darling, but I'm afraid I'll never stop." Kol said and winked at her.

"You two might be friends again, but that does not mean that we are." Katherine said and pointed between herself and Elena.

"Because I want to be friends with you." Elena said and shot her a grin, Katherine shot her one back.

"Oh Gilbert, you do have a death wish." She said. "Too bad you wont ever get to fulfill it." Elena said and shot her a smirk. Katherine eyed Elijah before she rolled her eyes. "Hide behind your Original bodyguard, like the coward we all know you are." Katherine said.

"That's enough Katherine." Elijah said in a warning tone, she shot him a glare but didn't say more.

"I'm actually curious as to how you all got together." Elena said and eyed Caroline,Kol and Katherine.

"Oh it is a wonderful story." Kol said and grinned. "But I think we should begin with how Kat and Carebear met." He continued and eyed the two girls.

"It was a warm summer night..." Katherine started.

_-Flash back-_

_Katherine walked into a well known vampire bar, she had been in New York for the past 4 months and was already liking it. Her eyes scanned the crowded club, it was mostly filled with new vampires, but she recognized some vampires, older ones. She moved across the room and sat herself down at the bar._

_"Katherine, pleasure to see you here again. What can I get you?" The bartender asked, "Hank, pleasure to be back. I'll have the usual." She said and sent him a flirty grin, Hank nodded at her and put a glass in front of her, filling it up with vodka and cranberry._

_She grabbed the drink and took a sip, enjoying the familiar taste as it went down her throat. She heard the door open but didn't bother to turn around to see who had entered, probably some beginner vampire._

_"Vodka tonic, and keep them coming." a voice beside her said, it was awfully familiar, Katherine turned her head slightly and saw blonde locks, blue eyes and a face she would never forget. A smirk graced her lips, "Well, well if it isn't Miss Mystic Falls." She said, the girl turned towards her and eyed her._

_"Katherine." She said, before she turned back to the bartender who had dropped her drink down in front of her, she picked it up and drank from it._

_"What brings Caroline Forbes to a vampire bar in New York?"_

"Whatever it is that's smelling, it smells delicious." They heard Rebekah's voice call out, "Bekah, we are kind of in the middle of a story here." Kol called out to her. She appeared in the doorway with Stefan.

"Oh? What story?" She asked and sat herself down next to Kol, Stefan joined her and eyed them all.

"The story of how Caroline met Katherine." Elena said and checked the pasta. "Oh, I've always wanted to know how that happened." Rebekah said and eyed the brunette besides Kol.

"Well, shut up and you will." Katherine said and went back to telling the story.

_Caroline turned her head towards Katherine and eyed her. "Well Katherine, that's really none of your business now is it?" She said, Katherine raised her eyebrow at the blonde's attitude._

_"You do realize I'm 500 years old and can snap your neck oh so easy." Katherine said, Caroline sent her a look._

_"Then by all means Katherine, get it over with." Caroline said and stretched her arms out. "Oh but wait, we both know you are all talk no action." She added and shot the brunette a smirk._

_Katherine sent her a grin, something was off with her, but Katherine did not mind it at all. "Such fire." She said and sipped her drink. "At least I'm not a sad bitch." Caroline said and shot her a smirk._

_"So it's not sad to sit at a vampire bar getting yourself wasted?" Katherine asked and raised her eyebrow. "Oh, I'm not getting wasted. I'm waiting for something to happen." Caroline said and sent her a grin._

_"Something is going to happen?" Katherine asked and looked around the bar. "Didn't I just say that?" Caroline asked and eyed her. "Didn't take you for being stupid." She mumbled, Katherine shot her a glare._

_"What's going to happen?" Katherine asked, Caroline gave her a shrug. "You will be safe Katherine." Caroline said and downed the remaining contents of her drink, Hank the bartender was there to re-fill it for her. Katherine smiled at her and grabbed her arm, breaking it._

_"Tell me what's going to happen, and I wont kill you." She said and smirked. Caroline sent her a glare, she ignored the pain and grabbed onto Katherine's wrist and broke it._

_"As I said, nothing will happen to you. So will you relax?" Caroline said and snapped her arm back in place. Katherine glared at her as she snapped her wrist back in place, just then the door opened again and a young man stepped inside, he looked like he was searching for someone._

_"Right on time." Caroline mused as she turned around to watch the scene that was about to unfold, Katherine eyed her before she turned her attention back to the young man. He walked across the bar and towards a table of other men, and then everything happened in a flash. The man flashed for the black haired man in the middle and ripped his heart out, he dropped it on the table, the rest of the guys around the table quickly got up and started to attack him._

_Caroline smirked and sipped her drink, "Fools." She said and shook her head, some older vampires moved in breaking the fight up._

_"Did you set that up?" Katherine asked and looked from the dead man to Caroline. Caroline didn't answer her, Katherine watched as a man with dark brown hair walked up to her, he handed her an envelope, Caroline grabbed it and opened it. It held money, a lot of it._

_"Pleasure doing business with you." Caroline said and gave the man a nod, he nodded back at her and left. Katherine stared at her and towards the man and then to the dead guy._

_"Are you some hitman or something?" Katherine asked. "You certainly have a lot of questions Katherine." Caroline said and downed her drink, she got up and moved out of the bar, Katherine quickly got up and followed after her._

_"What happened to you? Weren't you all miss perky, shitting rainbows and flowers everywhere you went?" Katherine asked, Caroline let out a small laugh. "Things change Katherine, perhaps you should too." Caroline said and shrugged._

_"So is the Mystic Falls gang here as well? Or is it just you?" Katherine asked, Caroline eyed her._

_"Why are you following me?" She asked._

_"Because I'm trying to figure out why you are so, me." Katherine said and eyed her. Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned towards her._

_"I'm like you? Please, I am so much better than you." Caroline said and let out a snort, Katherine raised an eyebrow at her._

_"Don't raise that eyebrow, we both know its true." Caroline said and sent her a smirk. Katherine was about to say something when Caroline shoved her aside, Katherine quickly turned around to see Caroline fighting off three vampires. What the hell? She thought as she watched the blonde move._

_Caroline kicked one of the men back and fell back slightly as one of the men threw a punch her way, she got back up and grabbed his arm twisting it and sending him flying, she turned around and ripped the third mans heart out. She caught the fist flying her way and shoved it back into the mans face, smashing his nose in the process, she quickly ripped his heart and turned around to grab the throat of the last living man._

_"Who sent you?" She hissed, the man looked down at her in fear. "We got hired by Mr Gaku to kill you and return his money." The man said. "Please don't kill me." He whispered, Caroline smiled at him and let go of his throat._

_"Begging doesn't save you." She said and her eyes turned red and she flashed for him, grabbing his head she turned it and sunk her fangs into his neck, she quickly drained him and dropped him to the ground. She turned around and Katherine was staring at her in shock._

_"Never do business with Chinese vampires, they tend to do this." Caroline said and motioned for the men around her. She wiped her mouth from blood and walked away from the scene. Katherine hurried after her._

_"Since when can you fight? And what the hell was that?" She asked._

_"Again with all the questions." Caroline said and kept on walking. "Would be better if you just answered them." Katherine said and eyed her._

_"Fine, You want to know my story? I left Mystic Falls, turned my emotions off. Taught myself how to fight, and some very nice mixed martial arts lessons, then I became a hitwoman, assassin what ever you want to call it. And what just happened, is people trying to rip me off. They don't want to pay for my services." Caroline said, Katherine stared at her._

_"Emotions off you say." Katherine said, Caroline let out a laugh. "I tell you I kill people for a living and you get hung up on 'emotions off'." Caroline said and shook her head._

_"Why did you turn it off?" Katherine asked, Caroline shook her head. "That's a story for another time." Caroline said and walked across the street, Katherine hurried after her._

_"Why are you still following me?" Caroline asked and eyed her. "I'm bored. And you seem to be a lot of fun." Katherine said and smirked._

_Caroline and Katherine continued their walk and the ended up at Caroline's penthouse, stepping out of the elevator Katherine's mouth fell open again as she took in the room._

_"You live here?" She asked, Caroline shrugged and removed her jacket. "It's nothing special." She said._

_"You live better than me." Katherine said and moved after her. "It's like you've become a better version of me." She continued, Caroline got a crooked grin onto her face._

_"When the heck did this happened?" Katherine asked herself and sat down. "Oh, about 3 months ago." Caroline said and dropped down in the arm chair._

_"So you never answered me, is the gang here?" Katherine asked, Caroline shook her head._

_"Elena left for New Orleans, and as far as I know, everyone else is still in Mystic falls." Caroline said, Katherine nodded at her._

_"It's late, and I have business in the morning, I have a guest room if you'd like to stay there." Caroline said and stood up._

_"How do you know I wont kill you while you sleep?" Katherine asked and eyed her. "How do you know I wont do it while you sleep?" Caroline asked and raised her eyebrow._

_Katherine smirked and eyed her. "I think this could be the beginning of a very good friendship." She said, Caroline eyed her and shrugged._

_"I guess time will see." She said and moved up the stairs, Katherine smirked as she watched the blonde move up the stairs. Yes, this was going to be a very good friendship, she thought._

_-Flashback over-_

"And that's how we met, and we have been loyal partner in all crimes ever since." Katherine said and grinned at Caroline.

"You killed three vampires, on your own?" Rebekah asked, Caroline shrugged. "They were beginners, nothing special." She said.

"It was quite the fight thou." Katherine said, Caroline smiled at her. "And how did you meet Kol?" Elena asked.

"Well, that is a whole other story." Kol said and smirked.

_-Flash back 2-_

_Kol was walking down the street, it was a chilly October night and he had just had a really lovely night with a gorgeous blonde. The sound of fighting caught his attention, he hurried over to the noise, it led him to an alley._

_A brunette haired woman was being held by a blonde vampire, while two others were throwing punches. He quickly flashed over and ripped both men's heart out, they dropped to the ground and the blonde vampire let go of the woman. He stared up at Kol, fear written all over his face._

_"You.. You are.." He stuttered out, Kol smirked and flashed for him, ripping his heart out as well. "Yes, yes I am." He said and dropped the heart, he turned around and took a good look at the woman, and that's when it hit him. He knew her._

_"Katherine?" He asked, Katherine looked up at him and let out a groan. "Did Klaus send you to kill me or something?" She asked, Kol shook his head._

_"And what are you doing fighting vampires?" Kol asked, Katherine's head snapped up. "Oh shit, Care." She said and flashed off, Kol raised his eyebrow and flashed after her._

_What he came across surprised him, a blonde woman was trying to fight off five vampires. Katherine quickly flashed over and tried to snap one of the vampires neck's, but he quickly turned around and grabbed her by the throat, Kol moved into action and flashed for the man, he easily ripped his heart out and moved around the group. Soon the men were laying on the ground, hearts ripped out._

_"Urgh, last time we do business with that damned Chinese man." Caroline said and rubbed her neck._

_"I remember you." Kol said and eyed the blonde, Caroline looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Good for you." She said and walked by him._

_"Emotions off, don't pus her." Katherine explained and walked after her, Kol raised an eyebrow at her and walked with her._

_"You were at mother's ball, dancing with Nik. And you then blew him off at that bar as well." Kol said, Caroline glanced to her side and eyed him, "I don't recall you." She said, Kol stared at her._

_"Kol Mikaelson." He said and flashed her a flirty grin. "Klaus brother?" Caroline asked, Kol rolled his eyes but nodded. "Why are you with his brother?" Caroline asked and eyed Katherine. "He saved me, and he saved you as well Care." Katherine said._

_"Don't expect a thank you." Caroline said and turned her attention back to Kol, "So, care to explain why you both were fighting off old vampires?" He asked and eyed them. "Nope." Caroline said and turned left, Katherine and Kol walked after her._

_"You do realize I'm 1000 years old.." Kol started but Caroline cut him off. "And you can kill me, bla bla bla. Heard it all before." She said, Kol stared at the blonde, he turned his head to Katherine._

_"Is she always this feisty?" He asked, Katherine smirked and nodded. "Been ever since I met her, five years ago." She said, Kol smirked._

_"So you ladies are in the killing business, would you mind if I joined in?" He asked, Caroline stopped in her tracks and turned around at him._

_"Why should we allow you to join?" She asked, Kol eyed her. "I'm one of the strongest vampires in the world, you can take on more clients, get more money." He said, Caroline eyed him._

_"He's right Care, we can take on more dangerous assignments as well." She said, Caroline looked between the two._

_"Fine." She said and turned back around, "And here I thought New York would be boring, how wrong I was." He said and grinned. Katherine rolled her eyes at him, and they hurried after Caroline._

_-Flash back over-_

"And that was how I saved Caroline and Katherine's life, Care was cold towards me for the first month or two, but she warmed up." Kol said and winked at her, Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled at him.

"Oh wow." Stefan said.

"That is quite the story." Klaus said and eyed Caroline, she shrugged at him. "I had my emotions off, I didn't really care about anything." She explained, Klaus sent her a grin.

"Anyways, years passed by and here we are." Katherine said, everyone nodded at her. "Why didn't you call me to let me know Caroline was with you in New York, Kol?" Klaus asked.

"Uhm... I don't know." Kol said. "Must of slipped my mind." He said and sent Klaus a sheepish grin. Klaus rolled his eyes at him.

"Dinner is ready." Elena said and smiled at them, everyone got up and helped set the table, the food was placed and Elena started to plate for everyone.

"This is delicious Elena." Kol said as he took a bite from the food. "Thank you, Kol." Elena said and smiled at him.

"How is the wedding planning going?" Stefan asked as Elena handed him his plate. "Oh, there has been some hiccups, but we are back on track." Elena said and shot Katherine a look, she gave Elena a innocent smile.

"I'm glad to hear that." He said and took a bite from his food. "So everything is set for the bachelorette party." Rebekah said, she turned to Caroline and Katherine. "Will you two be joining?" She asked, Caroline froze and eyed Elena. "Uhm.." She said.

"Both of you can come if you want to." Elena said and sent Caroline a smile. "Thanks but no thanks." Katherine said, Elena rolled her eyes at her and sat down.

"I don't know Elena." Caroline said, Elena nodded at her.

"You have two days to decide." She said and smiled at her, Caroline gave her a smile back and everyone started to eat, enjoying the food. And for the first time since the trio had arrived to the mansion, they had a nice, fun, family dinner.

* * *

**A long chapter! -wipes brow- Hope you liked the flash backs! Thoughts of the chapter? /Scars**


	16. Chapter 16

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do :)**

**cindy . dang . 142 - Hehe, we'll see if they'll join!**

**lilsis321 - Glad you do!**

**Domca94 - Oh no, you didn't upset me at all xD I'm glad you loved the flashbacks :)**

**SweetyK - Thank you :)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Happy you liked it :)**

**vdslover1864 - Katherine doesn't know exactly how she feels for him, but I'm glad you liked the chapter :)**

**Iansarmy - Glad you love it :)**

**mi . ff29 - Yay, I'm happy you are starting to like Kol and Katherine ;) Glad you liked the flashbacks :)**

**redbudrose - Glad you liked it, I had fun writing it :)**

**lovemyblt - Glad you did! :D**

**Kedesh13 - Thank you :D**

**Sanaya1995 - Happy that you did, update coming right now :)**

**chhavi - It is indeed :)**

**Alexxis T. Swan - Kol, always the gentleman (cough) ;) And we will see how everything will pan out, I am still not 100% sure how I will go about Kol and Katherine. As for the love spell, you will find out if it worked or not in this chapter.**

**justine - Maybe, you'll just have to read and find out ;)**

**gemma xo - There will be more Elijah/Katherine interactions before the wedding, maybe not romantic ones, but they will have small talks/fights maybe ;)**

* * *

_I wonder if you'll notice,If they lock me up and throw away the key._

After the dinner Klaus filled Rebekah and Stefan in on the plan, regarding Genevieve.

"I can't believe this bitch, we welcome her into our home and she turns on us so quickly." Rebekah said and shook her head.

"She's manipulative Rebekah, the only reason she were with us, was so she could get to mothers Grimoires." Klaus said and eyed her.

"And the only reason you kept her around was to use her." Elijah said and eyed him, Klaus shrugged.

"I still don't like that we are using me for this." Katherine said, everyone looked at her. "Can't Elena dress up and pretend to be me?" She asked. "No." Elijah said.

"Why not? Don't want your darling Elena to fall in love with your brother?" Katherine asked and glared at him. Elijah looked at her but didn't say anything, Katherine scoffed.

"So it's okay if I do it, but not if Elena do. God, what did I ever see in you?" She snapped and stormed out of the room, Caroline moved to walk after her but Elijah stopped her.

"Let me, Miss Forbes." He said and got up, walking after Katherine. Caroline let out a sigh and eyed Klaus.

"I'm glad that's not us." She said, Klaus shot her a dimpled smile. "But that was us." He said, Caroline eyed him and gave him a crooked grin.

"I know." She said, Klaus looked at her, small smile on his lips. "I think we all have been that." Rebekah said, making everyone let out a laugh.

"You are probably right, sister." Kol said and eyed her, Rebekah sent him a smile.

* * *

Katherine stormed into her room and slammed her door shut, she was mad, beyond mad, pissed even. The door opened and Elijah stepped inside, Katherine sent him a glare.

"Get out." She said angrily, Elijah closed the door and eyed her.

"Katerina.." He started but she shook her head. "Don't, What ever pathetic excuse you have to give me, just don't." She said. Elijah walked over to her.

"500 years I spent loving you." He said and looked her right in the eyes. "For 500 years you ran away from me, granted it was due to my brother. But you fell in love with Stefan Salvatore, you even went back to Mystic Falls to ruin his relationship with Elena." He continued, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I would not be ok with you doing this Katerina, nor would I be ok with Elena doing it. But you must understand that I would choose Elena over you, I am in love with her." He said, Katherine snorted and shook her head.

"Just stop, I don't want to hear your declaration of love to Elena." She said and glared at him. Elijah nodded at her, "Just because I don't love you anymore Katerina, doesn't mean I don't care about you. You will always have a special place in my heart." He said before he left the room, Katherine sighed and sat down on her bed.

She knew she had lost Elijah forever, she honestly didn't care as much as she pretended to. It was just bittersweet that she lost both Stefan and Elijah to her doppelganger. Then there was Kol, she knew they wouldn't be the same.

She ran a hand through her hair and sighed, when did everything become so messed up? She thought. She heard a knock on the door. "Come in." She called, Kol popped in.

"Everything alright?" He asked and closed the door, Katherine gave him a shrug. "I don't know." She said, he nodded at her.

"I hope you know I would never take advantage of you Katherine." He said and walked over to her, he sat down besides her on the bed and she turned her head towards him and gave him a smile. "I know Kol, I'm not worried about the spell." She said.

"Then what are you worried about?" He asked, she bit her lip, not answering him. Kol eyed her for a minute, waiting for her to answer.

"So what's up with you and 'Lijah?" He asked, Katherine rolled her eyes at him. "Nothing, he's made it perfectly clear that Elena is the love of his life, and I'm a past fling." She said, Kol got a small grin to his face.

"I see." He said, Katherine gave him a crooked grin. "That doesn't mean you have a chance." She quickly said. "Right." Kol said, grin on his face. Katherine sighed and laid her head on his shoulder.

"I hate this Kol. I don't want to make you feel bad, or turn you down. I just don't know how I feel for you." She said, Kol laid his head on top of hers and grabbed her hand.

"I know Kat. I'm not asking you to rush or anything, or for you to even figure out if you do have feelings for me. But I want you to know that I will always be here for you, even when you don't want me." He said, Katherine gave his hand a squeeze as a smile graced her lips.

"I really don't deserve someone like you." She said and looked down at their hands. "I know, and yet here I am." He joked, Katherine let out a laugh. "You're supposed to say 'Oh Katherine you most certainly do.' " She said and mimicked his accent.

"Well that's your opinion." He said, Katherine rolled her eyes. "Oh, and your accent is utterly horrible darling." He added, Katherine moved away from him and smacked his arm.

"Hey!" He said and sent her a playful look, she smiled at him and shrugged. "You deserved it." She said, Kol rolled his eyes.

"If you say so m'lady." He said and winked at her, Katherine smiled and stood up. "Perhaps we should join the others?" She said, Kol nodded and stood up as well. "Perhaps we should." He said. Together they walked out of Katherine's room, and made their way downstairs to join the others.

* * *

They had ended up outside at the backyard, Kol and Stefan had moved two benches so they could sit as a group, Klaus and Caroline on one bench, Elijah and Elena on the other, Rebekah and Stefan on the third and lastly Kol and Katherine on the fourth.

"Wait, Klaus was your date to the Miss Mystic Falls competition, when April won?" Elena asked, Caroline nodded.

"Why else would he be there?" Caroline asked and laughed. "I just figured he was stalking you again." Elena said, Klaus sent her a look while the others laughed.

"You make it seem like I stalked her all the time." Klaus muttered, Caroline smiled at him. "You kind of did." She said, Klaus rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You should of seen his art room, he had pictures and drawings of you everywhere." Rebekah said, Klaus sent her a glare.

"Awe, such a real stalker." Caroline teased him, Klaus rolled his eyes but grinned. "I like drawing beautiful things and creatures." He said.

"Yeah, calling me a thing or a creature is so not earning you any brownie points." Caroline said and shook her head, Klaus eyed her before he too shook his head. The others let out a small laugh.

"So, where you two ever going to tell us you were back together?" Elena asked and eyed Stefan and Rebekah.

"Uhm, well of course. We just didn't know how to tell you guys." Rebekah said, and shot them a small grin.

"Right." Klaus said and smirked, Stefan rolled his eyes at him. "I actually want to know about Elijah and Elena. Jake said you two got together pretty quickly after Elena got here." Caroline said and eyed them.

"Well, I had been in contact with Elijah, while we were still in Mystic Falls." Elena said. "Oh, so those phone calls you got, where you had to leave the room to answer was him?" Caroline asked, Elena nodded.

"Then you two must of kept something going on for what, three months?" Caroline asked, Elena shot her a sheepish grin and nodded.

"We talked, a lot. Nothing romantic happened until after I left." Elena said. Caroline nodded at her.

"Have you told them, that I'm here?" She asked, Elena shook her head. "No, that totally slipped my mind." She said, Caroline gave her a small smile.

"Well, it will be the surprise of their life." She said and shrugged, Elena smiled at her. "This has been lovely, but I think we should go and prepare ourselves for tomorrow. We got a lot of witches to see." Klaus said and stood up, Caroline stood up with him and together they left.

"I think Nik is right, we'll need all the strength we can get." Rebekah said and grabbed Stefan's hand and together they made their way to Rebekah's room. Elena and Elijah left shortly after and after them Kol and Katherine made their way to their rooms.

* * *

The next day everyone had gathered in the living room, Sophie had arrived to the mansion with her potion.

"This smells disgusting." Katherine said and scrunched her face up, putting the glass back on the table.

"I'm sorry, it didn't come in raspberry scent." Sophie said and rolled her eyes, Katherine shot her a glare and leaned back in the arm chair.

"So how does this work exactly?" Caroline asked and eyed the witch. "She drinks the potion, and hopefully Genevieve's spell wont work." Sophie said.

"Hopefully?" Katherine asked and raised her eyebrow, Sophie turned to her. "Yes, hopefully. Genevieve is stronger than me, and older. So there is a slim chance her spell can over rule this potion." Sophie explained.

"That's it, I'm out of this." Katherine said and stood up, Klaus quickly got in her way and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Katerina, be a good little doppelganger and sit yourself down again." He said, Katherine glared at him and turned around facing Caroline.

"Tell your dog to move." She said, Caroline held up her hands. "Don't bring me into this, I am so not getting in between the two of you." She said. Katherine let out scoff and sat herself down again.

"Right, now that you are done with being a drama queen, drink the potion. We have another witch coming our way." Klaus said and smiled down at her, Katherine sent him a glare and grabbed the glass, quickly downing its contents.

"Oh god it taste awful as well." She groaned out and put the glass back down. Sophie rolled her eyes again. "If it doesn't work, you know where to find me." She said and left the mansion.

"Right, lets all get into places, yes?" Klaus said and looked around the room, Caroline and Kol left the house along with Stefan and Rebekah. Elijah left to his study, Klaus left the mansion as well to go to the Quarter for some business, leaving Elena and Katherine in the living room.

"I better get into position." Katherine said and stood up. "Katherine, look, I don't want to fight with you anymore. We are family and I get that you might be upset over the whole Elijah thing, and now with the spell thing. But I want to thank you for going through with it, and I'm not asking you to be friends with me, frankly I don't ever want to be your friend. But could we be civil towards each other?" Elena said, Katherine eyed her.

"I'm not doing this for you Elena, and I could never be your friend, ever. But you are right, we are family. I'll be civil, but don't mistaken that for me liking you, cause frankly I couldn't give a damn about you." She said and turned on her heels, walking into the kitchen. Elena rolled her eyes before she sat down on the couch, waiting for Genevieve.

Not ten minutes later the bell rang, Elena stood up and walked to the door, she greeted Genevieve and motioned for her to be quiet.

"I couldn't get everyone out of the house, Elijah didn't want to leave me alone with Katherine. He's in his study, Katherine is in the kitchen." She whispered, Genevieve nodded at her.

"We'll have to be quick about this then." She said, Elena motioned for her to walk after her. They moved into the kitchen were Katherine sat, she glanced up from her magazine and rolled her eyes at them.

"Look who decided to finally show her face." Katherine said. "You are lucky Klaus favors you, or else I would of ripped your pretty little head off." She continued and glared at the witch.

"Katherine, she's a guest in this house. Show some manners." Elena said and glared at her. Katherine shook her head and went back to the magazine, Genevieve motioned for Elena to move into action, Elena flashed to Katherine and snapped her neck, dropping her over the kitchen Island.

"She should be out for an hour max." Elena said and looked over to Genevieve, she nodded and got out some salt and herbs.

"We need a bowl, and do you have the blood of her new lover?" Genevieve asked, Elena walked over to the spice cabinet and got out a small vial of blood. She handed it over to Genevieve and moved to get her a bowl.

"And the blood is Kol's as we agreed on?" Genevieve asked and eyed Elena. Elena nodded at her. "I'ts Kol's." She said.

"Perfect." Genevieve said and grabbed the bowl Elena handed over to her.

"And he wont suspect anything?" She asked, Elena shook her head. "They are pretty close as it is, only difference would be Katherine actually giving into him." Elena said, Genevieve nodded at her. She mixed the herbs and Kol's blood together. "I need her blood." Genevieve said.

Elena lifted Katherine's arm and cut into her wrist, she held it over the bowl and watched as the blood dripped into it.

"Now what?" She asked, Genevieve motioned for her to step back, Elena did as instructed and watched as Genevieve said some words over and over again.

The blood started to boil and mix with the herbs, a small white smoke was coming out of it, Genevieve stopped chanting and dipped her finger into the mix, she moved over to Katherine and smeared the blood over her lips.

"A kiss of love." She said and watched as the blood disappeared. "What was that?" Elena asked.

"That was how the spell worked, It's almost like prince charming kissing his princess at the end of every fairy tale movie. This however is a bit more bloody and doesn't require the prince to be present for the kiss." Genevieve explained, Elena nodded at her.

"And she will be fine? No side effects?" She asked, Genevieve shook her head. "It will be like she fell in love over night." She said, Elena nodded at her again. "Thank you." She said.

"Just don't forget our deal." Genevieve said and shot her a look. "I wont." Elena said, Genevieve sent her a smile before she walked out of the kitchen and left the mansion. Elena let out a sigh and sat herself down on a stool, she watched Katherine, waiting for her to wake up.

A few minutes later Elijah showed up, tea cup in his hand. "I assume everything went alright?" He asked and sat the cup in the sink, Elena nodded at him.

"How exactly did you knock Katerina out?" He asked and eyed the brunette laying half over the Island.

"I snapped her neck." Elena said as a slight smile made it's way to her lips. "Elena." Elijah said and looked at her.

"I know, not the smoothes way, but I kind of wanted payback for her attempts to ruin our wedding." Elena said and sent him an innocent smile. Elijah shook his head at her. "Sometimes you resemble Katerina." He said, Elena frowned and gave him an angry look.

"I'd like it if you didn't compare me to her." She said, Elijah eyed her. "If I offended you Elena I apologize, but you are similar to Katerina, when you give into your dark temptations." He said, Elena rolled her eyes.

"Can we just stop comparing me to Katherine, ok? Can you call Klaus and tell him to get back here. I'll call Caroline and Rebekah." She said, Elijah nodded at her and went to fetch his phone. Elena picked her phone up and quickly called both Caroline and Rebekah, Elijah soon returned informing her that he had called Klaus.

"How long has she been out?" He asked. "20 minutes maybe." Elena said and eyed him, Elijah nodded and walked over to her. He leant down and pressed a kiss to her head, "I'm sorry if I hurt you with my words. I was simply speaking my mind." He said, Elena sighed and smiled.

"I know, and you are right. When I do decide to be mean and spiteful I become Katherine. I just don't want to be compared to her, ever." She said, Elijah gave her a small smile and nodded.

"I'll make sure to not compare you to her then." He said, Elena smiled at him. Soon enough everyone had made their way back to the mansion, they were all in the kitchen, waiting for Katherine to wake up.

"You do know she will want to kill you, once she wakes up." Caroline said and eyed Elena. "I know. But something tells me she wont get too far with her quest." Elena said and eyed Elijah, Caroline rolled her eyes at her and glanced back to Katherine.

"How long has she been like that?" She asked. "30 minutes, maybe." Elena answered, Caroline let out a sigh and started to pace.

"Oh god, She's pacing." Kol said jokingly, earning him a glare from Caroline. "Would you calm down Carebear. It's Katherine Pierce, she's a survivor." Kol said trying to mimic Katherine's voice, Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"That was so bad." She said, Kol shrugged at her but grinned. Just then Katherine shot up, she let out a groan and her left hand went to massage her neck.

"What... Gilbert you are so dead." She said and as she remembered what had happened, Elena quickly took a step behind Elijah.

"Oh you are so pathetic, constantly hiding behind your body guard." She said angrily, Elena shot her a sheepish grin.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that the potion worked." Klaus said and eyed Katherine. "Yupp." Rebekah said.

"How do you feel Kat?" Kol asked and eyed her. "I feel fine, nothing has changed." She said and looked at him, he nodded at her.

"Good." He said, She gave him a small smile, which he returned. She felt her stomach do a flip, and it felt like she was about to blush. What the hell? She thought.

"So was that all? No more witchy stuff today?" She asked. "No more witchy stuff today." Klaus said and looked at her.

"Perfect, now if you excuse me I have a wedding to ruin. Oh wait, I mean a wedding to... No wait, I meant what I said." She said and shot Elena a smirk as she walked out of the kitchen.

"So it was you!" Elena called out towards her back, She got a laugh in return. Caroline shook her head and smiled at Elena. "You do know she will do everything she can to make sure you don't get the perfect wedding." She said, Elena shrugged and nodded.

"I know, but I don't really care. Let her have her fun." She said, Caroline nodded at her.

"As fun as this is, we have a lunch date." Rebekah said and moved out of the kitchen with Stefan. "Have fun." Elena called after them.

"Well, I think I'm going to make my way to that lovely bar Cami works in. Maybe pick up a woman or two." Kol said and winked at them before he disappeared.

"He says he likes Kat, yet he decides to go pick up women at a bar." Caroline said and shook her head. "Well, he is a single man love." Klaus said, Caroline eyed him and shrugged.

"I know, but still." Caroline said. "Perhaps we can have a talk, Caroline?" He asked, Caroline nodded at him and let him lead her out to the backyard.

"Well, dear soon to be husband of mine. What do you want to do today?" Elena asked and eyed Elijah. "Perhaps we could take a walk around the Quarter?" He asked and looked down at her.

"Sounds like fun." Elena said and together they made their way out of the mansion.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline sat down on one of the benches, they had a clear view of the vampires working on the finishing touches of the wedding.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Caroline asked and looked at him. "Everything." He said and grinned, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Actually I'm curious as to why you haven't been pestering me with questions about Genevieve." He said, Caroline looked at him.

"I didn't want to seem prying." She said, Klaus gave her a dimpled smile. "Ah yes, cause god forbid you haven't been that before." He teased, Caroline sent him a look and rolled her eyes.

"Alright then, why Genevieve? Didn't New Orleans have like a coven of witches?" She asked.

"You are right about that, New Orleans have a coven of witches, but Genevieve is the strongest one of them." He said.

"So, you were only with Genevieve to get her to do all your biddings?" She asked. "Yes." Klaus said.

"So, why were you sleeping with her? Or was that part of your deal?" Caroline asked, Klaus shook his head.

"For you to understand why I slept with Genevieve there is something else you need to know. There once was a man named Marcel" He started, Caroline interrupted him. "Who ran New Orleans, yes I know this." She said.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged. "We took Jake to the bar, made him spill some secrets, I know about Marcel. He was your prodigy." She said. Klaus looked at her for a moment before he snapped out of it.

"Yes, I raised him as if he was my son. Due to unfortunate reasons I had to leave New Orleans, along with my family. Marcel took over for the time being, but when I returned I wanted what was mine. Marcel stood in the way, he faked being my friend and ally, just so he could move in on Elijah. After his attempt Elijah and Rebekah killed him, while I killed his witch." Klaus said, Caroline nodded at him.

"I started to sleep with Genevieve to fill the void in my heart, not only had I lost Marcel, someone I saw as family, but I had also let go of someone I wanted to be with." He said and looked straight at her, Caroline gave him a small smile.

"Me." She said, Klaus gave her a crooked grin and nodded. "You." He said. "I want you to know that for the 10 years I kept Genevieve by my side, those 10 years meant nothing. They will always mean nothing." He said, Caroline nodded at him.

"Okay." She said. "I believe you." She added, Klaus smiled at her. "Wasn't Genevieve like, in love with you or something?" Caroline suddenly asked, Klaus eyed her.

"I have no idea love. Perhaps she felt something for me, perhaps not." He said. "No, she definitely felt something for you. I saw real hurt in her eyes when we almost had sex on your desk." She rushed the last part out, Klaus smirked at her.

"Oh stop smirking, I'm trying to be serious here." She said and shot him a look, Klaus sent her a dimpled smile.

"What's your point love? So she felt something for me." Klaus said. "My point is, if she actually feels something for you, why on earth would she desiccate you?" Caroline asked and eyed him. Klaus looked at her, his mind was racing, trying to find an answer.

"She wouldn't." He said. "Maybe she's planning something else for you." Caroline said. "I need to call Sophie." Klaus said as he got up, Caroline got up and walked after him.

She watched as he picked his phone up from his jacket pocket, he quickly dialed Sophie's number and told her to come over.

Sophie was there within 10 minutes. "What is it now Klaus?" She asked, he motioned for her to follow him.

"This contains everything Genevieve used for the spell, I want you to tell me if it's the correct spell or not." He said as they entered the kitchen and he pointed to the bowl. Sophie took a quick look in it.

"It seems to be the right way to do the spell." She said. "It seems?" Klaus asked and eyed her.

"It's hard to tell, everything has been mixed together." She explained, "Does anyone know how she did this?" She asked.

"Elena." Caroline said, Sophie eyed her before she glanced back to Klaus. "I'll need her to tell me exactly what Genevieve did." Sophie said, Klaus nodded and got his phone again, he quickly called Elena.

"I'm going to put you on speaker." He said and put the phone down, putting her on speaker.

"Elena its Sophie, I need you to tell me exactly how Genevieve did this spell." She said.

"_Well, she first poured in salt, added some herbs, I don't know the name of. She put in Kol's blood, then Katherine's. She started to chant, she then dipped her finger into the blood and spread it over Katherine's lips._" Elena said. Klaus looked at Sophie, he could tell something was wrong.

"That wasn't a love spell?" He asked, Sophie shook her head. "It sounds more like 'The kiss of death' spell. Elena, you need to come back here immediately." Sophie said.

"_We're on our way._" Elena said and hung up.

"What aren't you telling us Sophie?" Klaus asked and eyed her. Sophie let out a sigh and looked at him.

"I think Genevieve intended to kill Katherine and Elena, through Katherine. She knows Katherine still means something to him, and Elena is his wife to be. He would of probably fall into depression, weakening him for any fight." She said.

"But why would she use Kol's blood?" Caroline asked. "To make it look real, like the spell wasn't a fake one." Sophie explained.

"So nothing will happen to Kol?" Caroline asked, Sophie shook her head. "He should be fine, but I need to make another potion for Elena." Sophie said.

"I'll have one of the vampire's run and fetch everything you need." Klaus said and turned around, walking to the backyard.

He quickly returned with a blonde vampire, Sophie instructed him on what to get. "There's one more thing." Klaus said as the vampire hurried off. He walked over to his jacket and fished out the vial Genevieve had given Elena.

"I need you to examine this, Genevieve handed it over to Elena. Now she told her it would knock us out, but seeing as she lied about this little thing, I'm going to assume she lied about that as well." Klaus said and handed her the vial.

"I'll get right to it, after I've made the potion for Elena." Sophie said and put it in her pocket. Klaus nodded at her and leaned back against the counter. Genevieve had made her first move, now it was his turn to make his.

* * *

Elena and Elijah had returned to the mansion, they were now sitting in the kitchen as Sophie prepared the potion.

"It was a very smart move of her Niklaus, we underestimated her." Elijah said as he eyed Klaus. "I know Elijah, rest assured it wont happen again." He said and looked at his brother.

"So she was going to kill me through Katherine? But how would that work?" Elena asked. "You and Katherine come from the same bloodline, the spell works like an infection, ones it's spread in Katherine's body, it would latch onto yours, and anyone else in your bloodline." Sophie explained.

"So why did she need Kol's blood?" Elena asked. "Like I told Caroline and Klaus before, Just to make the spell look real to you. It would be weird if you didn't have the blood of Katherine's new lover. She didn't want to make you suspicious." Sophie said and looked at her, Elena nodded.

"But, it didn't work on Katherine, thanks to your potion. So do I really have to drink the one you are making now?" Elena asked, Sophie eyed her as she stirred the pot.

"It's just to be sure Elena." Sophie said, Elena nodded at her and crossed her arms over her chest.

"So what are you going to do now?" Caroline asked as she looked over at Klaus. "I need to make a plan of attack. Genevieve showed her first cards, now I have to show mine." He said.

"And what are your cards?" Caroline asked and eyed him, Klaus smirked at her. "You'll see." He said and shot off the counter and walked out of the kitchen. Caroline watched him leave and shook her head.

"Is he always this secretive?" She asked and looked at Elijah. "Yes." Elijah and Elena said, Caroline smiled at them.

"I'm going to go and check on Katherine, just to make sure the potion worked." Caroline said and walked out of the kitchen as well.

"There, potion is done. Drink this." Sophie said and filled a glass up and handed it to Elena, She scrunched her face up and drank it all.

"Oh god Katherine wasn't lying, this does taste like hell." Elena said and put the glass down. Sophie rolled her eyes and packed her things up. "You know where to find me, if you need me further." She said and left.

Elijah moved over to Elena and put his hand on her back. "Are you alright?" He asked, she nodded at him. "Yeah, I just have a foul taste in my mouth." She said, Elijah smiled at her, he leant down and pressed a kiss to her head.

"At least you are safe." He murmured, Elena smiled and leaned into him. "Yeah." She sighed out and smiled.

* * *

**Sorry for the slow updates! But it is Easter and I have been busy spending time with the family. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! /Scars**


	17. Chapter 17

**Alexxis T. Swan - Hopefully ;)**

**Iansarmy - Updating now :)**

**Domca94 - You are most welcomed!**

**Sanaya1995 - Im glad you find it interesting.**

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do :)**

**vdslover1864 - He has a thing for doppelgangers ;)**

**aunicornatemyhomework - I shall keep on writing!**

**Ryaaaaann - Im happy you like my story :D And indeed they are ;)**

**AsterSLY - Perhaps, but I've always felt that Elijah has that thing to him, that would make him a perfect husband :P**

**LiveLaughLove72 - I am really happy you love my story so much! Makes me smile when I get awesome reviews like this :D**

**chhavi - Updating now!**

**Justine - I don't really care for Elena's character tbh, I'm currently only watched TVD cause of Damon,Enzo,Stefan and Caroline.**

**Guest - Well, she isn't really upset with Klaus. She wants to take over New Orleans, and I can't really say more than that. But to take out Klaus it's a perfect way to go for his family, cause after all he loves his siblings and would do anything to protect them. Why else would he move them around with him for 1000 years?**

**Guest2 - We'll see!**

**Guest3 - Awe, I'm sorry for shattering your Kahlijah heart ;¨; I'm glad Kol could mend it back together xD**

* * *

_Will you still love me, when I'm no longer young and beautiful? Will you still love me, when I've got nothing but my aching soul?_

Friday had arrived and it was today that Bonnie and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang would come up to New Orleans.

Caroline was hiding out in Klaus' study, sitting in one of his arm chairs reading one of his books. She looked up as she heard someone enter the room, only to see it was Klaus. "Hiding are we?" He asked, a playful smirk on his lips.

"Maybe." Caroline said and gave him a small smile. Klaus raised his eyebrow at her, smirk still on his face.

"Alright fine, I'm hiding. I am scared of how Bonnie and the rest of them will react to seeing me, and I'm not exactly dying to see Tyler and the were-slut." Caroline said, Klaus walked over to her a crooked grin on his face, he kneeled down and grabbed the book from her hands and put it on the small table besides them, he then grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes and said.

"To hell with what they think, you have changed Caroline. If they can't accept that then they were never any friends of yours. As for Tyler Lockwood, he is a fool for throwing something so beautiful away, and it will forever be his loss." Caroline smiled down at him.

"You always know what to say." She mumbled, Klaus let out a small chuckle. "Years of practice love." He said and pressed a kiss to her hand.

"Now, they will be here soon. Let's get downstairs to greet them." He said and stood up, still holding onto her hands. Caroline let out a sigh and allowed him to pull her up, together they walked down the stairs to join the others in the sitting room.

"Look who came out of hiding." Kol said as he saw them enter the room, Caroline shot him a look before she sat down besides him.

"Shut up Kol." She muttered, Kol flashed her a grin and leaned back on the couch. "So when will they arrive?" He asked and eyed Elena.

"Bonnie called about 20 minutes ago, said they had landed. So in 5 minutes or less." She said and looked at him, Kol nodded at her.

5 minutes passed and Caroline was starting to get anxious, that was when she heard the noise of cars pulling up, slamming of doors and then she heard their voices.

"They're here." Elena said and stood up, walking to the door, she opened it up and a big smile grew onto her face.

"Bon!" She called out and stepped out of the mansion. Everyone stood up and followed after her, Caroline watched as Elena embraced Bonnie, she moved her gaze towards the others. Matt,Jeremy,April,Tyler and Hayley. She bit her bottom lip nervously, she felt an arm move around her waist and she quickly looked to see who it was, only to see Klaus.

She sent him a small smile, which he returned. Bonnie and Elena broke away from each other and she glanced back towards them, her eyes froze on Caroline.

"Care.." She whispered out, Caroline gave her a sheepish grin, the others must of heard her cause they all stopped and stared at her.

"Caroline." Matt said, he stepped away from the car and walked quickly over to her, Klaus stepped away from her and watched as the blonde man pulled her into a hug.

"Don't you ever dare just leave like that again." He said and hugged her tightly, Caroline let out a small laugh and hugged him back.

"Oh Matty." She said and felt tears well up in her eyes, he let go of her and she smiled up at him. "You haven't changed one bit." He said and smiled.

"Perks of being a vampire." Caroline joked, making him let out a small laugh. "You have changed though, you look more adult. Not that baby face anymore." She added, Matt rolled his eyes at her.

He stepped to the side and Caroline's eyes landed on Bonnie. "Hi Bon." She said quietly, Bonnie moved away from Elena and walked up to her.

"I am so mad at you." She said and stared at her, Caroline gave her a crooked smile. "How dare you just leave like that? Not one phone call, in 10 years." She continued.

"Bon.." Caroline started but she shook her head. "I know, you turned your emotions off, who do you think kept on sending Damon,Stefan and Enzo after you?" She said, Caroline sent her a small smile.

"Sent? You threatened us." Stefan muttered, Bonnie shot him a look making him shut up. "Please don't ever do something like that again Care, you had me worried sick." She said and pulled her into a hug.

"I promise." Caroline said and hugged her back. Bonnie then side stepped letting Jeremy come forward.

"Oh wow, look at you Jer. You aren't a little kid anymore." Caroline said and hugged him, Jeremy let out a laugh as he pulled back.

"I haven't been one for awhile Caroline, It's great to see you again." He said and smiled down at her.

"Hello Caroline." April said and sent her a smile, Caroline smiled back at her and gave her a nod. Tyler and Hayley stood behind the group, Tyler eyes were on Caroline.

"Tyler, Hayley." Caroline said and gave them a nod, Hayley gave her one back and a small smile. Tyler however just eyed her, Caroline raised an eyebrow at him.

"Something on your mind Tyler?" She asked.

"Are you with Klaus now?" He asked, a bit more angrily than he expected. Caroline rolled her eyes.

"So what if I am?" She asked, Tyler shook his head. "I always knew you had a thing for him." He muttered.

"Alright, before we start a fight here, can someone please tell me, why the hell Katherine is here?" Bonnie asked and eyed Katherine who stood next to Kol.

"She's Kol's plus one." Elena said, Bonnie's eyes traveled to the brown haired man standing besides Katherine.

"I see." She said, Kol sent her a flirty grin and a wink, Bonnie rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"Let's get everything inside." She said and walked off, Elena motioned for Elijah to tag along and help them.

"Well this has been fun, but I have business to take care of." Klaus said, Caroline looked at him, he leaned down a pressed a kiss to the corner of her mouth.

"I'll be back later." He whispered so only she could hear him, she nodded at him and watched as he walked off.

"This should be utterly boring." Katherine drawled as she eyed the Mystic Falls gang. Caroline shot her a small smile.

"We'll see." She said, Katherine eyed her and shrugged. "Kat, maybe we could go to Elena's party." Caroline said, Katherine raised an eyebrow at her.

"I'm not going to celebrate her getting married." Katherine said. "Think of it as a free excuse to drink." Caroline offered, Katherine pondered on it.

"Elena would be paying for it all." Caroline added. Katherine let out a sigh, "Fine, I'll come along. But only to drink and make sure her tab runs, oh so high." She said, Caroline smiled at her and gave her a hug.

"We might even have some fun." Caroline said, Katherine scoffed. "Doubt it." She said and walked back into the mansion, Caroline watched her leave and let out a sigh.

Kol eyed her, he put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into him. "Oh my little Carebear, always trying to be the peace maker." He said, Caroline smiled up at him.

"Someone has to be." She said and leaned into him. "How are you though? With Katherine and everything?" She asked. Kol gave her a small shrug.

"I'm as I've always been darling, damn fine." He said and winked at her, Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Have you always been this arrogant?" She asked, "Afraid so." Kol said and smirked down at her, Caroline shook her head and smiled.

"What would my life be without you Kol?" She asked. "Utterly boring." He said, Caroline let out a laugh and shook her head again.

"Of course." She mused, Kol grinned down at her. "Well, there is nothing for us to do here." He said and pulled her around, and together they walked back into the mansion.

* * *

After everyone had settled in, in their rooms they had made their way to the kitchen to make lunch.

Bonnie was cutting the salad with Caroline for help, Hayley was sitting on a stool with Katherine, April and Elena were making the stew and Rebekah was making the rice.

"So you and Klaus?" Bonnie said and eyed Caroline. "Me and Klaus." Caroline said and looked at her.

"How long has that been going on?" She asked. "Eh, not too long, a week maybe?" Caroline said and shrugged, Bonnie nodded at her.

"So what have you been up to, these 10 past years?" She asked, Caroline froze for a minute. Elena looked over to them and Katherine smirked.

"She's been with me and Kol in New York." Katherine said. "That I know, I meant what has she been doing. Worked?" Bonnie said and glanced from Katherine to Caroline.

"You could say that." Rebekah said and smirked, Caroline shot her a look.

"What aren't you guys telling me?" Bonnie asked and eyed them all, Caroline sighed and put her knife down.

"Bonnie as you know I had my emotions off, so I wasn't exactly all perky happy Caroline." Caroline began, Bonnie raised her eyebrow at her.

"Oh for crying out loud, she killed people for a living. Along with my darling brother Kol and the wicked bitch from east." Rebekah said and pointed at Katherine. Bonnie stopped her cutting and looked at Caroline, Caroline gave her a slight smile.

"Is she serious?" Bonnie asked, Caroline nodded. "Care.." Bonnie said in a disapproving tone. "I know Bonnie, I know." Caroline said.

"She did have her emotions off." Elena said, Bonnie sighed and nodded. "I know." Bonnie said. "Let's just change subject, how has the wedding planning been going?" Bonnie asked, Elena shot a look to Katherine who looked at her with an innocent look.

"Up and down." Elena answered, sending Bonnie a smile. "More down than up." Rebekah muttered and shot Katherine a glare.

"Yeah, I'm feeling like I'm missing something again." Bonnie said. "You have no idea." Caroline said and smiled.

The girl finished the lunch and soon everyone but Klaus was seated at the dinner table, they had, had to extend it, to fit everyone.

"Niklaus is running a bit late, he called earlier and told us to start without him." Elijah said, everyone nodded and started to plate up food.

"He didn't mention exactly what he was doing?" Caroline asked and eyed him, Elijah shook his head.

"Afraid not, Miss Forbes." Elijah said, Caroline nodded at him. "So how long have you been shacking up with Klaus?" Tyler asked, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"That's none of your business, Tyler." Caroline said and shot him an angry look. "I bet you've been here all those 10 years." He continued. "Letting Klaus bang your brains out." Elijah was out of his seat in the matter of seconds, he held slammed Tyler against the wall and held him by his throat.

"Need I remind you Mr Lockwood that the only reason you are a guest in this house is because my wife to be considers you a friend. I however don't care for your manners or your attitude towards Miss Forbes, either you behave or you can show yourself out of this house. Are we clear?" He said in a serious tone.

"Crystal." Tyler managed to get out, Elijah let him go and walked calmly back to his seat, Tyler massaged his neck and sent him a glare before he sat himself down again.

"So, how come Damon and Enzo wasn't with you?" Stefan asked and looked at Bonnie. "They are in Chicago doing god knows what, they will be here for the wedding though." Bonnie said and sent him a smile.

Right then Klaus decided to make his appearance. "I have to apologize, the meeting ran longer than I had expected. Did I miss anything?" He asked and sat himself down at the end of the table, and also besides Caroline and April.

Everyone eyed Tyler, which Klaus of course noticed. "Why it seems I have. Tell me, what did my last living hybrid do now?" He asked and eyed him.

"He just had some trouble finding his manners Nik, Elijah made sure he found them again." Kol said and smirked, Klaus looked from Kol to Tyler, eyebrow raised.

"Here, let me plate you some food." Caroline said and grabbed his plate, she started to put food on it.

"What was the meeting about?" She asked and put the plate down in front of him, trying to change the topic.

"Oh, just my move towards Genevieve." Klaus said and gave her a crooked grin. "And what is your move?" Caroline asked and eyed him.

"All in time, love." He said and grabbed the wine glass filled with blood, he took a sip and put the glass back. Caroline eyed him, deciding not to push the matter any further she began to eat.

"So is everything set for tomorrow?" April asked and looked at Rebekah and Elena.

"Yes, we will be at Rousseau's, where Cami and Sophie works." Rebekah said and smiled. "About that, me and Katherine will be coming along." Caroline said and looked at Elena.

"I know, Rebekah overheard your conversation on the porch and she informed me earlier." Elena said and smiled at her. "I was standing right next to you Caroline, with Stefan. Am I really that invisible?" Rebekah asked.

"Yes." Katherine said and smirked, Rebekah shot her a glare. "Of course you aren't Rebekah." Caroline said and gave her a small smile. "I apologize for failing to notice you." She continued. Rebekah nodded at her and took a sip from her glass.

"Anyways, will Cami and Sophie be joining us?" Bonnie asked and eyed Rebekah. "Yes, Cami will be our lovely bartender though, since she knows how to mix drinks." Rebekah said and smiled, Bonnie nodded at her.

"Sounds like it's going to be fun." April said and smiled. "Doubt it." Katherine muttered and poked around her food.

"What have you planned for the men, Klaus?" Jeremy asked and eyed him. "I haven't planned anything, I left that task for my dear younger brother." Klaus said and looked over at Jeremy.

"You did what?" Elena said and looked from him to Kol, Kol had a smirk on his face.

"Don't worry Elena there wont be that many strippers." Kol said and winked at her, Elena glared at him.

"There will be none." She said sternly. "What's the matter Elena? Afraid that one of them will run away with your lovely husband to be?" Katherine jabbed at her a smirk on her lips, Elena shot her a glare.

"That's enough, Kol there will be no strippers." Elijah said and looked right at him, Kol rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine, no strippers." He said.

"That goes for you as well Rebekah, no strippers." Elena said and looked at her, Rebekah glanced down at her.

"Who do you take me for Elena? Kol? I would never come up with such an idea as having a male dancer dangling his package in front of us and grinding it against us." Rebekah said.

"Thanks for the mental images, sister." Klaus said in a sarcastic tone and sent a glance towards her.

"You are most welcomed darling brother." Rebekah said and grinned at him. "Yeah, I think I just lost my appetite." Jeremy said and put the fork down.

"Ditto." Kol said and put his fork down. "I'd like to point out that it was Kol who brought up the subject of strippers." Rebekah said in her defense.

"Yes, but it was you who gave us the rather nasty images Bekah." Kol said and shot her a crooked grin.

"Oh what ever." She said and stood up, storming out of the kitchen. "I'll go and check on her." Stefan said and excused himself.

"Well this was, eventful." Hayley said and looked around the table. "Who are you again?" Kol asked and looked at her.

"I'm Tyler's wife." Hayley said and looked over at Kol. "Oh, so no one important. Got it." He said and shot her a smirk. Caroline gave him a smile, even Klaus felt his lips twitch into a small smile at his brother's words.

"Can't we all behave like adults?" Elijah asked and looked around the table. "After all that is what we are." He continued.

"For once I agree with Elijah." Matt said and eyed him. "I'm not going to make any promises I don't intend to keep." Kol said and shrugged. Elijah rolled his eyes at him and excused himself from the table.

"So, Tyler. I heard you are married now, how's that going for you?" Klaus asked and eyed him and the brunette besides him.

"It's going fine, Klaus. Why do you ask?" Tyler said and stared at him. "Oh, just wondering if you are enjoying my sloppy seconds." Klaus said and smirked, Tyler froze, Hayley stiffened.

"Oh, you haven't told him. Why this is perfect." Klaus mused and leaned back in his chair, a smile on his face.

"You slept with Klaus?" Tyler bit out and stared at Hayley. "It was a long time ago Tyler, it was a one night stand. Besides, we weren't even together then." She said.

"Wasn't that great either." Klaus said and smirked even more, Tyler stood up and excused himself, Hayley shot Klaus a glare before she rushed after him. Klaus smiled and turned his attention towards Caroline.

She however looked mad and sad. "Something wrong love?" He asked, Caroline shook her head and shot him an angry look.

"Hayley might be your sloppy seconds but I'm Tylers." She said and stood up, storming out of the room. Klaus let out a sigh and stood up, rushing after her.

"So is this how lunches/dinners usually go down?" Jeremy asked. "Pretty much, mate." Kol said and grinned at him.

* * *

"Caroline!" Klaus called out to her as she rushed up the stairs. "Go away." She called back to him and walked into her room, she almost slammed the door in his face but he managed to catch it before it closed. He stepped inside and saw her pacing the room.

"I didn't mean to call you a sloppy second love. You know you aren't." He said, Caroline scoffed. "But I am, first I was Damon's sloppy seconds, and then Matt's and then Tylers, and you know what? I'm probably going to end up being yours as well. Cause no one and I mean it, no one wants me. They say that they do, and then it goes a month or 4 or even a year and then they dump me, cause they found something better." She said as she felt tears well up in her eyes.

Klaus moved forward and grabbed her by the arms, turning her around he forced her to look up at him.

"You are never going to be my sloppy seconds Caroline. I will not let you go, now that I finally have you. I promised you that you would be my last love, and I intend to keep that promise." He said in a low tone.

"But how do you..." She started but Klaus leaned down and kissed her softly, Caroline kissed him back and any doubt in her mind flew away.

"Do you trust me?" He asked softly as they broke apart, Caroline stared into his eyes.

"Yes." She said, Klaus got a dimpled smile onto his face. "Then trust me when I tell you, you will never be my sloppy seconds." He said, Caroline gave him a small smile and nodded. She moved her arms around his waist and hugged him, Klaus moved his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Are you going to tell me what your plan of attack is?" She mumbled into his chest. "Probably." Klaus teased her, Caroline rolled her eyes but smiled.

"You are so annoying sometimes." She said. "I believe you get that quality if you spend too much time with Kol. He sort of rubs off on you." Klaus said, Caroline let out a laugh and broke away from him.

"So are you going to tell me what happened during lunch, before I got there?" Klaus asked and looked down at her.

"Tyler made some comments about us, Elijah cleared it out with him." She said and shrugged, Klaus nodded at her.

"I have to say, Elijah looks kind of terrifying when he is mad." Caroline said. "Makes you look like a cute puppy." She added and sent him a teasing smile.

"Me? A cute puppy? Now that my dear is utterly ridiculous." Klaus said and smiled back at her. "I know, you aren't really cute." Caroline teased, Klaus raised his eyebrow at her before he picked her up and threw her onto the bed, he was quickly on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Klaus! No, no stop it, oh my god." She started to laugh out, Klaus didn't stop. "Apologize love, or I wont stop." He said, huge grin on his face.

"Never!" She cried out, Klaus continued to tickle her. Caroline was squirming around on the bed, trying to get away from him.

"Ok, OK! I give up. You Niklaus Mikaelson is the cutest, most dashing,handsome person in this world." She managed to get out between breaths, Klaus smirked down at her.

"And don't you forget it." He said and gave her a dimpled smile, Caroline rolled her eyes at him and smiled up at him.

"If someone would of told me 11 years ago, that I would lay in bed, with you, Klaus Mikaelson on top of me, tickling me, I'd tell them to check their brain or something." Caroline said as she stared up into his eyes.

"I always knew we'd end up here, one way or another." Klaus said confidently and smirked down at her.

"Of course you did." Caroline said and rolled her eyes again, Klaus smiled down at her, he rolled off of her and landed besides her. Caroline moved to her side and rested her arm on his chest, she moved her leg slightly over his as well and lastly she laid her head on his shoulder.

"If someone would of told me 500 years ago that I would find peace with a blonde baby vampire, I would of laughed in their faces and sent them on their way." Klaus said and moved an arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Fate has it's funny way of throwing two people together." She said, Klaus ran his hand up and down her back.

"It certainly do." He said and looked down at her, she snuggled closer to him and let out a content sigh.

"I could stay like this for the rest of my life." She mumbled, Klaus smiled. "Really now?" He mused.

"Mhm, safe, by your side." She said and closed her eyes, Klaus felt his heart make a slight jump, and there were warmth in his stomach. Caroline had no idea what her words meant to him, perhaps he could convince her to stay by his side here in New Orleans, he thought before he too closed his eyes and enjoyed their moment.

* * *

**I would also like to apologize for my absence! I've been called into my part time job a lot this week, and I also had Easter. Hope you guys can forgive me. ^^ Thoughts of the chapter? /Scars**

**Also, feel free to read my new story Breakout Squad, leave reviews and what not! ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Domca94 - Mad Caroline is scary! xD But I have to say I enjoy when she is mad at him as well. And wait no more, for here is the parties!**

**beverlie4055 - Thank you :)**

**Iansarmy - He is just mad :P**

**SweetyK - All Elijah wants is for everyone to get along, and of course have one normal dinner/lunch.**

**vdslover1864 - There will be no ruining the wedding in this chapter, but Kat wont give up!**

**aunicornatemyhomework - Awe! Hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

_Hey now, hey now. Up top, we're the kings of the playground._

And so it was Saturday, the day of the parties. Kol had not only forced Elijah to not wear a suit, he had even gone as fair as coloring his hair bright blue.

Safe to say, Elijah was not amused. "This color better be out of my hair by tomorrow, or you will regret it, Kol." Elijah warned him, Kol simply rolled his eyes and dragged him out of the house, Klaus,Stefan,Matt,Jeremy and Tyler close behind.

"Have fun." Elena called out to them, and closed the door. Turning around she looked over at Rebekah, her hair was pink and blue.

"It doesn't look half bad." Elena tried to comfort her, Rebekah glared at her. "That doppelganger bitch is as good as dead." Rebekah hissed.

"I heard someone mention me." Katherine said and came down the stairs, huge smirk on her face. "Yes, you did this. And I promise you, I will have my payback." Rebekah said and glared at her.

Caroline came down the stairs with a bottle in her hand. "This should wash out most of it right now, might take a day or three for it all to get out." She said and handed the bottle to Rebekah.

"Oh, and it was me who put the dye in your bottles, not Katherine." She added and smirked at her, Rebekah glared at her and stomped off to the bathroom.

"Did you two really have to ruin her hair?" Elena asked and eyed them, Katherine shrugged while Caroline just looked at her.

"So when will we be leaving?" Hayley asked and looked at them. "As soon as Rebekah is done." Elena said and gave her a small smile, Hayley nodded at her and moved back into the living room.

"That might take some time." Katherine mumbled and got off the stairs and moved into the living room. Leaving Caroline and Elena in the hallway, "Is it weird that I'm slightly scared as to what Rebekah has planned for us?" Caroline asked and eyed Elena.

"Nope, cause I'm scare too." Elena said and smiled at her, Caroline gave her a small smile back and together they walked into the living room where the rest of the girls were.

About an hour later Rebekah had come down the stairs, her hair was still in a faded pink and blue, but she had made it work.

"Alright, off we go." She said and motioned for the girls to follow her, they left the mansion and went to the bar where Sophie and Cami worked. As they entered confetti was thrown at them, Cami and Sophie stood there with big smiles.

"Welcome to the best night of your life." Cami exclaimed and smiled at her, Elena smiled at her and let Sophie put on a little crown with a veil on her head.

"I'm already starting to regret this." Katherine mumbled as she brushed past them all and moved over to the bar.

"Alright, we are going to play a game, it is very similar to "Never have I ever." Only, this time you get to ask a person a yes and no questions, if you have done them you drink, if you haven't then the person who asked the question drinks. Everyone gets it?" Rebekah asked and looked around at them, the girls nodded and all of them moved over to the bar, Cami and Sophie placed out shot glasses for all of them and filled them up.

"Alright, I'll go first. Elena have you ever had sex fantasies of any of my brothers, besides Elijah?" Rebekah asked, Elena rolled her eyes but didn't drink.

"Damn it." Rebekah said and took a shot, she also got up some money from her pocket and handed it to Sophie.

"Don't ask." Rebekah said and smiled at her, Elena shook her head and turned to Cami. "Did you ever have a crush on Klaus?" Cami blushed and took her shot.

"What is it with this guy?" Hayley asked. "Accent." All of them answered and started to laugh, Hayley shook her head at them but smiled.

"Alright, Caroline, did you Kol and Katherine ever have a threeway make out session?" Cami asked and eyed her, Caroline rolled her eyes and drank.

"Oh my god, Caroline! You slut!" Bonnie cried out, Caroline smiled and shrugged. "We were drunk." She said.

"Anyways, Hayley, Do you think Tyler is bad in bed?" Caroline asked, Hayley stared at her for a minute before she took her shot.

"Oh my god!" Rebekah cried out and started to laugh. "All I'm going to say is that he could improve." Hayley said and grinned at them.

"Amen to that." Caroline said and gave her a small smile, "Elena, was Stefan good in bed?" Hayley asked, Elena rolled her eyes and drank.

"Of course he is." Rebekah said and stared at her, Elena rolled her eyes at them and turned to Bonnie.

"BonBon, have you ever fantasized about Kol?" Bonnie blushed and took her shot. "Bonnie!" Caroline cried out.

"What? It was when he first got to town, I thought he was charming." She said and shrugged, Caroline let out a laugh and shook her head.

"Rebekah, where you really jealous of all of us when we were all in Mystic Falls?" Bonnie asked, Rebekah took her shot and downed it.

"You had everything I wanted, specially Caroline. And then she got the one thing I had, had for 1000 years, Nik's attention." Rebekah explained, Caroline shot her an apologetic look, but Rebekah shrugged.

"Sophie, is it true you and Marcel used to hook up?" She asked, Sophie sighed and took her shot.

"It happened like three times." She said, Rebekah smirked but nodded. The game went on for a couple of more minutes.

"Alright, I think it's time we all had Elena do some embarrassing stuff. Every girl gets to dare her to do something, it can not involve torture or death." Rebekah said and shot a look at Katherine who looked disappointed.

"I say April goes first, she's the youngest." Rebekah said and smiled at the young dark haired woman.

"Okay, hmm, Elena I dare you to make out with Katherine." Elena froze, and Katherine's mouth dropped to the floor.

"Good one." Rebekah said and stared between the doppelgangers. "Well, get on with it." She said and motioned for them to kiss.

"This is going to be so weird."Caroline mumbled as she watched Katherine move closer to Elena.

Wanting to just get it over with, Katherine grabbed Elena's head and pressed her lips onto hers. Katherine slid her tongue along Elena's bottom lip, and Elena opened her mouth giving Katherine access to her mouth. Their tongues battled each other for a minute, before Katherine broke away.

"I'm going to need to clean my mouth." She said and walked back to her seat, Elena nodded at her.

"For once, I agree with you." She said and eyed the brunette. "Alright, who wants to go next?" Rebekah asked.

"I'll go." Bonnie said and smirked at Elena. "I dare you to call Kol, ask him to put his phone onto speaker and then declare your undying love for him." Elena groaned and got her phone out, she quickly dialed Kol's phone number.

"_Mrs Mikaelson to be, called to change husbands?_" She heard him ask.

"Put your phone on speaker." Elena order.

"_Alright Elena, what is it?_" She heard him ask.

"Well Kol, ever since I met you I've had this feeling that you are my one true love, and I just had to confess it right now. I cannot live without you knowing that I love you Kol." Elena said in a dramatic voice, the girls were holding in their laughs as well as they could.

"_Wait what?_" They heard Jeremy say, Elena held a hand over her mouth to mask her laughter.

"That is all, have a lovely evening gentlemen." Elena said and hung up, the girls burst into laughter. "That was a good one." Sophie said and looked at Bonnie.

"Alright, next one." Rebekah said.

"I dare you to chug this bottle of tequila." Cami said and brought out one of the bottles, Elena rolled her eyes and started to drink. Soon the bottle was empty and Elena smiled in victory, "Easy." She said and winked at Cami.

"Alright I'm next, I dare you to wear your clothes inside and out." Hayley said, Elena smiled at her and quickly changed in front of them, turning her clothes inside and out.

"Done, next one." She said and smiled at them all. "I dare you to step outside and feed from the first person you see." Katherine said, Elena looked at her before she shrugged and got out of her chair, she stepped outside and soon returned with a man in his late 40's.

"This wont hurt, you wont scream, just stay calm and relax." Elena compelled the man, she felt her the veins under her eyes appear, and her fangs grow out. She bit down into the mans neck and started to drain him of blood, she stopped after a few seconds and let the man go.

"You wont remember this, you wont remember anyone in this room." She said and led him out, she closed the bar door and turned around to face them.

"Next one?" She asked and smirked.

* * *

"Well that was strange." Kol said and put his phone back into his pocket. "I'm sure it was one of the dares." Elijah said and eyed him.

"Bekah is doing dares?" Klaus asked and looked at him, Elijah nodded. "She let me in on the details of Elena's party, in case someone would dare her to do something extreme." Elijah said.

"Alright, enough about the ladies, lets enjoy what I have planned." Kol said and put on his helmet and smirked. "Lets race!" He cried out and ran over to one of the cars. Yes, Kol had rented out a whole drag race track.

Everyone put their helmets on and got into their cars, and the race began. Kol took the lead, driving like there was no tomorrow.

Tyler drove into Matt on purpose knocking him off the track. "Ohhh, you are so going to get it." Matt said and got off the grass and onto the track again, racing after Tyler. Mean time Kol and Klaus were racing against Elijah, Klaus bumped into him, forcing him to go into Kol, who in return did the same. Elijah looked from side to side and hit his breaks as he watched them both try to run into him.

He grinned as he watched them crash into each other, he gave them a little wave as he drove past them.

"Sneaky bastard." Kol said and quickly got his car right and drove after him, Klaus proceeded to do the same.

They drove around for a couple of hours before they decided to quit it and get some food. "I have to say, this was funnier than I had expected it to be." Elijah said and gave Kol a small smile.

"Admit it, you all enjoyed this." Kol said and grinned at them. "Not going to argue with you Kol, this was perfect." Jeremy said and gave him a smile.

"If everyone is done boosting Kol's ego, shall we go and have our meal?" Klaus asked, the guys nodded and headed off to one of Elijah's favorite restaurants.

"Italian food? That's your favorite food?" Matt asked and looked at Elijah, he nodded. "Always have, always will be." He said.

Soon a waitress arrived at their table. "What can I get you today?" She asked and gave them all a smile, they ordered their food and drinks and watched as the woman disappeared.

"So, are you excited? Only 1 week left and you will be married to little Miss Gilbert." Kol said and grinned, Elijah shot him a look.

"I'm ready for it." Elijah simply said. "I can't believe we are about to be family." Jeremy said. "I killed Kol, I've tried to kill Klaus at least a hundred times. This is quite surreal." He continued and looked around at everyone.

"That is certainly true little Gilbert." Klaus said and smirked. "What an extraordinaire family we shall be." He added and raised his water glass and took a sip from it.

"What about you Klaus? Any plans on brining my darling Carebear into this lovely family?" Kol asked and eyed his brother. Klaus eyed him and shrugged, "We are taking things slow Kol, I don't think proposing to her a week into what ever it is we are, would be counted as taking it slow." Klaus said.

"Everyone at this table knows you two are meant to be together, It's like my girl Beyonce says, if you like it, you should put a ring on it." Kol said, everyone raised their eyebrows at him.

"Who is this Beyonce?" Elijah asked. "You listen to Beyonce?" Matt asked and eyed him. "Let's change topic." Kol said and looked around at them.

"I can't believe you listen to Beyonce." Jeremy laughed out, everyone soon joined in, and they continued to make fun of Kol until their food arrived.

"Yes, yes. I listen to Beyonce, now lets move on." Kol snapped and sent everyone a glare.

"As much as I enjoy making fun of my brother, I too wish to change subject." Klaus said and shot a glance towards Kol.

"What do you propose we talk about?" Elijah asked and eyed him, Klaus shrugged. "Anything, it's your day brother." Klaus said.

"Klaus!" Everyone cried out, Klaus raised his eyebrow at them. "What?" He asked. "You don't tell Elijah he can talk about anything, god Nik. He'll start rambling on about his beloved book collection, or how to properly wear a suit." Kol said, Klaus and Elijah rolled their eyes at them.

"Let's all share one of our best memories." Elijah said and leaned back in his chair. "I'll go first, my best memory would be meeting Caroline and Kitty Kat. Those women certainly changed the way I viewed people and life." Kol said and grinned.

"My best memory was going around Europe with Rebekah." Matt said.

"My best memory was when Bonnie said yes to marrying me." Jeremy said, "Mine would be when Elena agreed to marry me." Elijah said.

"Mine is when Hayley and I got our adopted son home." Tyler said. "Mine is when Caroline kicked Damon's ass. I may not have been there to witness it the first time, but Caroline told me about it, in great detail." Stefan said and smiled.

"My best memory would have to be when Caroline agreed to be what ever it is we are." Klaus said.

"Awee, look at our brother, Elijah. Such a love struck fool." Kol teased, Klaus sent him a glare. "I think it's nice that Niklaus has finally found someone he can settle down with, someone he can find a bit of peace with." Elijah said and sent Klaus a warm smile, Klaus returned it.

"Alright, enough Caroline and Klaus love stories, I rather not hear about my ex girlfriend shacking up with the man who killed my mother." Tyler said and took a sip from his beer.

"Well, you cheated on her, so you don't really get a say in this, mate." Kol said and shot him a smirk, Tyler sent him a glare.

"Why did you cheat on Caroline?" Matt suddenly asked. "She's like, the greatest girl in the world. Always kind, has the biggest heart in the world." He continued, Tyler shrugged.

"I don't know, I should of ended it with her, like a man. But I chose to be a douche and ruin things between us. If I could take it back I would, I would of ended it properly instead of going behind her back." Tyler said.

"Everyone messes up Tyler." Stefan said and shot him a small smile, Tyler nodded. "She seems to be happier now anyways." Tyler said and shot Klaus a look, Klaus smirked at him.

"Anyways, this is supposed to be a stag party, lets get the drinking on." Kol said and ordered in alcohol, and lots of it.

* * *

"I can't believe you took a body shot from that hair belly Kat." Caroline laughed out, Katherine was gagging and making all kinds of faces.

"I swear to god I got hair in my mouth." She said, everyone just started to laugh more. "This is seriously the best night of my life." April said and downed another shot.

"Ditto." Sophie said and smiled at her, the girls had left the bar and was now making their way around the town.

"Oh, Elena you have to put one of these on." Rebekah said and grabbed a pair of heart shaped sun glasses.

"It's night time Rebekah, I don't need glasses." Elena said, but Rebekah forced them on her anyways.

"You look superb." She said and grinned, Elena did a few poses as Rebekah took pictures.

The girls continued down the street, the city was alive during the night. People were partying on the streets, hanging off the balconies, music was playing.

"God I love New Orleans." Elena said and threw her arms up in the air, starting to sway her hips to the music.

"Oh god, she's dancing." Bonnie said and everyone started to laugh, Elena didn't mind them and danced along to the music.

"It sure is a lovely city." April said and took in all the people and all the lights. "You should of been here during the 1919's , people were much more wild." Rebekah said and grinned at them.

"I have to agree." Katherine said and smirked at Rebekah. "Look at the old ladies, having such a nice conversation about how things were better before." Caroline teased them, Rebekah and Katherine shot her glares and she grinned at them.

"Woah, ladies. My name is Mark, and it is a pleasure to meet each and everyone of you." A tall olive skinned man said and sent them all a flirty grin.

"Married, married, going to be married, has a boyfriend, she also has a boyfriend, blonde one over there, her boyfriend runs this part of the town, and those three are single. But I don't think anyone of them are interested in you." Bonnie quickly said and the group moved around him, laughing as they went.

"Good one Bon." Elena said and smiled at her. The girls partied on the streets for another 2 hours, before they made their way back to the mansion.

Upon getting there they were met by the boys. "Stefan!" Rebekah cried out and ran up to him, knocking him to the grass.

Hayley moved over to Tyler and pressed a kiss to his lips, April walked over to Matt, Jeremy walked over to Bonnie.

"Seems like you ladies had a good time." Kol said and eyed them all. "Yupp, best time of my life." Elena said and walked over to Elijah.

"But now I'm ready to go to bed." She said, Elijah smiled down at her and picked her up, carrying her into the mansion.

"I think we all could use some rest." Klaus said and eyed Caroline, she gave him a small smile and moved over to him.

"Did you have fun, sweetheart?" He asked as he took her into his arms, she nodded. "Funnier than I thought." She said. Klaus grinned down at her and walked her into the mansion, they moved up the stairs and towards Carolines room.

Klaus made sure she got into the bed, and he kissed her forehead. He stood up to leave but Caroline's hand shot out and gabbed a hold of his.

"Stay with me." She mumbled, Klaus smiled down at her and took his shoes off. He moved around to the other side of the bed and got in besides her. She quickly cuddled up to him, laying her head on his chest.

"Did you have fun today?" She asked. "I hate to admit it, but I had lots of fun. Kol certainly knows how to plan a boys gathering." Klaus said, Caroline smiled into his chest.

"I'm glad you had fun." She said and closed her eyes, Klaus listened to her breathing, it slowed down and she fell asleep. He smiled as he closed his eyes and let sleep over take him.

* * *

**Wub wub, another chapter! Thoughts? /Scars**


	19. Chapter 19

**xXAncientBaneXx - Really weird indeed! :P**

**mi . ff29 - Did not write that they had a threesome, just a threeway kiss. There is a difference ;P**

**chhavi - Awe ^-^**

**beverlie4055 - Glad you do :)**

**aunicornatemyhomework - Haven't been so fast recently ^^' But I'm glad I keep your interest peaked :D**

**Domca94 - Maybe you can! We'll see :P**

**latrice555 - Hehe, xD And I shall, so glad you like my story :)**

**vdslover1864 - Updating now ^-^**

**Brightlikethestars1864 - Happy you did ^-^**

**Alexxis T. Swan - So glad you liked the chapter, and I thought that was a little fun :P**

**justine - I'm glad you found the chapter fun, and I thought for once the girls could be civilized towards each other :P**

**Guest - hahaah xD**

**123 - Don't let hope die!**

**Guest2 - So glad you did :D**

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes, only to see black, she lifted her head up a little bit and saw Klaus' face. This was the first time she had woken up before him, she smiled as she observed him. He looked at peace, almost angel-ish. She smiled and leaned up, pressing a soft kiss to his jaw before she snuggled her head into the crook of his neck.

Klaus stirred awake, letting out a small groan, it took him a second to realize where he was, but when he did he smiled.

"And what has you smiling so bright this morning Mr Mikaelson?" Caroline asked teasingly, Klaus' arm around her waist tightened and he leant down pressing a kiss to her head.

"You." He murmured, Caroline blushed and hid her face, Klaus let out a small chuckle as he moved his fingertips up and down her side.

"So what are your plans for today?" Caroline asked, Klaus gave her a casual shrug. "No idea love, what do you want to do today?" He asked. Caroline bit her bottom lip and pondered on his question for a moment.

"Well, I haven't really gotten to see the city, I've been to the bar, The Quarter and some stores. Why don't you show me some of your favorite places?" She said and glanced up at him.

"I can do that." He said and smiled down at her. "Then its settled." Caroline said, "But lets relax more first." She added and cuddled into him some more, Klaus smirked and pressed another kiss to her head.

"As you wish, love." He said and closed his eyes, enjoying their moment.

* * *

Katherine walked out to the backyard of the mansion, it was practically done for the wedding. White aisle, with yellow flower petals over it, white chairs with white pillars besides them, and on the pillars were yellow flowers.

The arch was white as well, with yellow and white flowers going all about it. The small stage that Elijah and Elena, along with their brides maids and best men's was going to stand on was finished as well. All in all it looked like a dream wedding.

Her eyes swept over the backyard and landed on Kol, he was standing talking to some blonde haired girl, for some reason it angered her. She used her vampire hearing to listen in on them.

"**_I've always had a thing for men with British accents._**" The girl said and blushed, Kol smirked down at her.

"**_Why, isn't this just my lucky day then._**" Kol said and put a lock of the girl's hair behind her ear, she blushed furiously and Kol could only grin at her.

Having heard enough Katherine marched over to them, she put on a tight smile as she appeared before them.

"Oh, hello there." The girl said, Katherine gave her a fake grin. "Leave and don't ever come back." She compelled her, the girl nodded and left.

"What the hell Kat!?" Kol cried out, Katherine turned to him and shrugged. "Please, you could do so much better." She said, Kol stared at her for a moment before he got a wicked grin onto his face.

"I see what it is, you got jealous." He said, Katherine let out a snort. "Hardly." She said and turned around to walk away from him.

"Deny it all you want sweetheart, but we both know it was jealousy." Kol called out after her, Katherine stomped into the house and slammed the door shut.

"Trouble in paradise?" A very annoying blonde original asked. "I don't have a paradise." Katherine snapped at her.

"Oh, snappy are we? That must mean you either had a conversation with Elijah or Elena, or perhaps it was Kol? Seeing as you came from the backyard my guesses are on Kol." Rebekah said and eyed her.

Katherine moved past her and to the fridge, she got out a blood bag and ripped it open. "So what did my darling brother say to get The Katherine Pierce all worked up?" Rebekah asked and sat down on a stool.

"He thinks I'm jealous of some blonde skank he was talking to." Katherine said as she sipped the blood from the bag.

"And you claim you aren't?" She asked, Katherine looked at her with a 'Duh' look, "Your actions says otherwise." Rebekah pointed out, Katherine shot her a glare.

"Why don't you go and style Stefans hero hair." She snapped and threw the blood bag down into the sink and stormed out of the kitchen. Rebekah smirked and shook her head, it was so obvious that Katherine liked Kol. She just refused to admit it to herself.

She turned around as the door opened and Kol stepped in, "Darling brother, I see you've managed to piss off Katherine." She said and grinned at him.

"It was not on purpose, dear sister." Kol said and moved over to the small island, he noticed the blood in the sink and the bag Katherine had been drinking from.

"It seems you did nothing to calm her down." He said and looked back to his sister. "What can I say, her temper rivals our dear brother Nik." Rebekah said and smiled.

"I heard my name." Klaus said as he stepped into the kitchen, "Morning Nik." Kol said and gave him a nod.

"Morning Kol, Bekah. Now what did you two do to upset the lovely Katerina?" He asked and started to make himself some coffee.

"Why do you assume it was us who upset her?" Kol asked, "Because I heard you talk about it." Klaus said and turned around, smirk on his face.

Kol rolled his eyes. "I was talking to some human girl, Katherine compelled her to go away, I pointed out that she was jealous and she stormed in here." Kol explained.

"Where I talked to her, told her that her actions said that she was indeed jealous, she threw the blood bag into the sink and stormed off." Rebekah finished, Klaus nodded.

"That would explain why she stormed into Caroline's bedroom, throwing me out to have a 'girl talk' as she so delicately put it." Klaus said and took out a coffee cup from the cupboard.

"Women." Kol said, earning him a slap on the arm from Rebekah. Klaus gave him a crooked grin, "Women indeed." Klaus said and poured himself a cup of coffee.

"So what are you doing today?" Rebekah asked and looked over at him. "I'm taking Caroline around the city, to some of my favorite places." Klaus said.

"You think that's safe, with Genevieve going about?" Kol asked and eyed him. "No, but I'm not going to have her locked up in here." Klaus said.

"You never did tell us what your plan of attack was, towards Genevieve." Rebekah said, Klaus glanced over at her as he took a sip from the coffee.

"Let's just say she might have some difficulties with gaining vampires and witches." Klaus said and smirked. Rebekah and Kol looked at each other and then back at him, confusion written all over their faces.

* * *

Genevieve walked through the abandoned part of New Orleans, she had, had Marcel's old vampires and witches set up there, for safety reasons. Slipping them into the city had been easier than she expected.

She pushed a door open and what met her eyes made her want to bend over and throw up, hearts and limbs were laying around the room. Vampires were stacked in small groups, being burnt, blood was everywhere.

She walked further into the room and found an envelope on the small wooden table, it had her name written on it. She quickly grabbed it and ripped it open, grabbing the letter inside she quickly read it.

_**'Genevieve**_

_**You didn't really think I wouldn't know about you trying to smuggle Marcel's old vampires and witches into town, now did you?**_

_**Take this as a warning, if one more vampire or witch sets a foot into this town, I will come for you personally.**_

_**-Klaus'**_

Genevieve tore the letter into pieces, and looked around the room again. She had been a fool to think Klaus wouldn't know about them entering the city. Now her plan had backfired, luckily for her she had a plan B.

However her plan B required witch help, and magic, lots of it. Turning around she walked out of the house and made her way back to her place. She had things to do, and people to call.

* * *

After talking to Katherine, Caroline made her way down the stairs, Klaus stood by the door waiting for her.

"Ready?" He asked and looked at her, Caroline smiled and nodded. Klaus smiled back and opened the door for her.

She walked over to him, he extended his arm and she took it, together they walked out of the mansion.

"So where are you taking me first?" She asked as they walked down the road, "You'll see when we get there." Klaus said and glanced down at her.

"Do you always have to be so secretive?" She asked, Klaus grinned. "I'm afraid so, love." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes and bumped into him, earning her a look from him.

"I have to say, New Orleans is growing on me." She said, "Really now?" Klaus asked and looked down at her.

"Yeah, I mean if you take away the little war that's about to go down, and the whole drama with the wedding, it's not a bad place to live." She said and leaned her head back to enjoy the sun. Klaus smiled down at her.

"So there is a chance that I could convince you to stay?" He asked, Caroline moved her head forward again and glanced up at him.

"Perhaps." She said, Klaus gave her a dimpled smile, before he stopped them. "Jump up." He said and motioned for her to get up on his back.

"Why?" She asked. "Because I'm taking you to the first place." He said, Caroline eyed him for a moment before she jumped up on his back.

"Hold on tight, sweetheart." He said and flashed them away, Caroline let out a light squeal and Klaus couldn't help but laugh.

They soon found themselves on a roof top, Caroline got off his back and walked around. "A rooftop? This is one of your favorite places?" She asked and glanced back at him.

Klaus walked over to her and steered her towards the edge. "You can see the whole French Quarter from here, and that my sweet Caroline is why this is one of my favorite places." He whispered in her ear. Caroline felt a shiver run down her spine, butterflies in her stomach.

Her eyes swept over the Quarter, it truly was an incredible sight, seeing daywalkers walk around, tourists who had no idea they were walking in the central of the supernatural community.

"You've always been one for views." She said, she heard him let out a small chuckle, "I appreciate beauty in any form." He whispered in her ear again. Caroline leaned back and felt as his arms moved themselves around her waist. He rested his head on her shoulder and together they stared out over the Quarter.

"It's a beautiful view." She said, her eyes roaming over the city. "I'm glad you enjoy it." He said, they stood there in silence for a few more minutes before Klaus broke away from her.

"We better get going love, I have lots to show you." He said, Caroline turned around and grinned at him, Klaus held out his arm and she took it. They soon found themselves in the park, walking along the little road.

"So, why is the park one of your favorite places?" She asked as she watched people pass by them.

"It's calm and relaxing to walk here, many times I come here to clear my head." He said and smiled down at her.

"And paint." Caroline pointed out, Klaus grinned and nodded." And paint." He said, Caroline leaned into him as they continued their walk.

"If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?" Caroline suddenly asked, Klaus glanced down at her.

"Anywhere in the world?" He asked, Caroline nodded. "That's a tough question love, But I could possibly see me living in Paris,London, Rome." He said, Caroline nodded.

"Paris, I still haven't gotten around to going there." She said, Klaus smiled. "I believe I promised I'd take you, Paris,Rome, Tokyo? Wasn't that our deal?" He said and grinned, Caroline smiled and nodded.

"It was." She said, "Anywhere else?" He asked.

"I want to travel the world, see everything." Caroline said, Klaus let out a small chuckle. "The world is at your feet love, all you have to do is take the leap and go." Klaus said,

"Maybe I'm scared to take that leap alone, maybe I need a certain strong original to take that leap with me." She said and eyed him, a smile on her face.

"It would be my honor to accompany you on your world travels, Caroline." He said and smiled down at her.

"Awe, that's cute. You thought I meant you, I was talking about Kol." Caroline said and winked at him, Klaus let out a small growl and Caroline started to laugh.

"You are so adorable when you get all grumpy." She said, Klaus shot her a look .

"I'm never adorable, love." He said, Caroline stopped them and grabbed a hold of his face. "It would be my honor to have you accompany me on my world travels." She said and tip toed, capturing his lips.

Klaus smiled into the kiss and moved his hands to her hips, pulling her closer. Caroline broke away and grinned up at him.

"Where to next?" She asked, Klaus only smirked at her, he picked her up bridal style and flashed them off.

* * *

Katherine sat in front of her mirror taking in her reflection, her eyes once held mischief now they just looked plain and dead. Her hair was falling in ringlets around her face, speaking of her face, for some reason she looked sad.

But she wasn't sad, she didn't feel anything. Letting out a sigh she took out her mascara and started to apply it onto her lashes. Ever since she had gotten here her whole life had been flipped upside down, she couldn't wait to get back to New York, to her life there. Everything was easy in New York, everything made sense.

Her mind wandered over to Kol, to his brown eyes, to that charming smirk that often graced his lips, to his lean toned body, all the way to the stupid blonde girl he was talking to earlier.

She wasn't even that pretty, her hair was a mess, her skin was awful as well, and lets not even begin with her clothes. Katherine thought to herself.

Kol needed someone smart,witty,someone who looked good and dressed well, someone who could keep up with him, who wasn't afraid to speak her mind or bring him down to earth when he needed it.

Katherine had pointed this out to Caroline earlier, and Caroline said that she had described herself. Katherine snorted, of course she knew that she held all those qualities but she had in no way described herself.

A knock on the door snapped her out of her thoughts, she turned her head towards the door to see Kol stand in the doorway.

"And what has you snorting this lovely afternoon?" He asked, small smirk on his face. "The fact that you thought I'd be jealous of a blonde bimbo." Katherine said and turned back to the mirror.

"Still thinking about her are you?" Kol asked teasingly as he moved into the room, Katherine rolled her eyes and applied mascara on her other eye.

"I wasn't, but she happened to cross my mind as I was thinking about other stuff." She said, Kol sat down on her bed and nodded at her.

"If you say so Kat." He said, Katherine eyed him through the mirror. "What do you want Kol?" She asked and put her mascara down.

"I was just checking if you hade calmed down, I mean you did have the guts to kick Nik out of Caroline's room, so you must of been really worked up." He said, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"I wasn't worked up, I don't get worked up." She said and started to fiddle with her hair, should she have it up or down? She thought to herself as she gathered her hair into her hand and held it up.

"Sure you don't." Kol said and eyed her, "Why are you applying more make-up and fixing your hair?" He suddenly asked, after observing her for a minute.

"Because I want to look good, and I'm considering changing my hairstyle around." Katherine said as she put her hair up in a high pony tail. Kol stood from the bed and moved over to her, he leaned in close so that his face hovered next to hers.

"You don't need make-up to look good Katherine." He moved his hand up to her pony tail and let it down. "You're gorgeous just the way you are." He whispered before he moved away from her, walking out of her room.

Katherine sat still in her chair, she couldn't help but miss his closeness. Kol always said the right things to her, he always reminded her of how beautiful she was, with or without make-up. She hated to admit it, but maybe she was starting to fall for Kol, maybe she had gotten jealous before of that blonde girl.

Sighing, she ruffled her hair up and stood from her chair, moving out of her room and making her way down the stairs.

* * *

**And another chapter! I apologize for the slow updates, but I'm currently working, and I'm keeping up with 3 stories. So the updates will be slower, I hope that's ok with all of you ^^'**

**Thoughts of the chapter? /Scars**


	20. Chapter 20

**chhavi - So glad you love it. And I am going to rush it forward just a teeny tiny bit, hopefully you'll still enjoy the couple :P**

**Domca94 - Hope you enjoy them all xD**

**Sanaya1995 - Glad you liked the chapter :)**

**xXAncientBaneXx - Maybe it's worth to take a chance with Gen on this, we'll see!**

**aunicornatemyhomework - Awee!**

**vdslover1864 - Glad you like their little moments, more Kolatherine moments in this chapter ;)**

**beverlie4055 - Thank you!**

**Aiden Stone - I'm so glad you reviewed! And I'm also thrilled I'm convincing you to enjoy other ships ^-^ And I promise, I will not leave you hanging.**

**bmo016 - Next part coming up now :)**

**Brightlikethestars1864 - More mischief coming up! But not in this chapter ;)**

**LiveLaughLove72 - Happy you enjoyed the chapter ^-^**

**Alexxis T. Swan - I thought that was a bit funny, made me giggle. Spec the Stefan hero hair comment ;)**

**Guest - Glad you do! :D**

**justine - Happy you love the Katherine and Kol talks, and she is very much denying herself happiness. As for Gen's destruction, it might happen, it might now! We'll see ;)**

**Guest2 - hahaha xD**

**kadian . magnanimous - Thank you and I'm glad you enjoyed it ^-^**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline returned from their sightseeing around town, they stepped into the mansion only to see Rebekah holding Katherine by the throat.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked and eyed the two girls. "Just some payback." Rebekah said and took out a sharpie from her pocket.

"Rebekah, if you come near me with that I swear I'll.." Katherine started but Rebekah interrupted her. "You'll what? Kill me? Somehow I strongly doubt that." Rebekah said and grinned.

"Care, help me." Katherine pleaded and eyed her blonde friend, Caroline rolled her eyes. "Let her go Rebekah, I already told you. It was me who put the dye in your bottles." She said.

"I know that, rest assured Caroline, I'll get my revenge on you as well." She quiet down when Klaus cleared his throat. Rolling her eyes she continued. "This however is for my bridesmaid's dress."

She moved the sharpie onto Katherine's face and drew a moustache and a little beard. "There, I improved your facial features." Rebekah said and smiled, letting Katherine go. Katherine shoved her back and stomped up the stairs, Caroline sighed and ran after her friend.

Klaus stared at his sister and closed the door behind him. "Splendid work Rebekah, as always." He said sarcastically and brushed past her, Rebekah rolled her eyes and dropped the sharpie onto the small table and walked after him.

"You can't seriously be mad at me for doing that." She said, Klaus let out a dry chuckle. "Oh but I can sister." He said and moved into the kitchen where he was greeted by, well everyone.

"This mansion is getting too small." He muttered as he eyed them all. "What got you in such a bitter mood?" Matt asked, Klaus stared at him for a moment before he walked out of the kitchen not answering him. Everyone turned to Rebekah, "So what did you do this time?" Matt asked, Rebekah rolled her eyes at him.

"Why do you presume I did something?" She asked. "Because you always do something." He pointed out, Rebekah glared at him.

"I just got some payback on Katherine, that's all. And I might of also ruined his little moment with Caroline." She mumbled.

"Rebekah." Elijah's disapproving voice said as he stared at his sister. "She had it coming Elijah!" She cried out, Elijah shook his head.

"You shouldn't stoop to her level sister." He said, Rebekah sighed and sat down besides Stefan. "I know, but she just brings it out of me." She said, Stefan ran his hand up and down her back in a comforting way.

"Show that you are better than her." He whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek, Rebekah smiled at him.

"I'll try." She said to, Stefan smiled at her. "So what's for dinner?" She asked.

* * *

Caroline closed Katherine's door behind her, she saw Katherine sit down on her chair and try to remove the sharpie moustache and beard.

"I hate it here." She muttered, Caroline gave her a small crooked smile. "I know, Kat." Caroline said and sat down behind her.

"I can't wait to get back to New York." She said and scrubbed her face furiously, Caroline fell silent and bit down on her bottom lip. Katherine noticed her silence and turned around staring at her.

"You are coming back with us, aren't you?" She asked, Caroline eyed her and shrugged. "I don't know, Kat." Caroline said.

"What do you mean you don't know? You're not seriously considering staying here? What's does New Orleans have that New York doesn't?" She asked, Caroline stared at her.

"Klaus." She said, Katherine looked at her for a moment before she nodded. "Right, of course." She said and turned back around.

"I haven't decided anything yet Kat, I still want to live in New York with you and Kol. But me and Klaus have gotten closer and it just feels wrong to not consider staying here to be with him." She said, Katherine nodded at her.

"I know Care, I just don't want us to end up being like you and Elena and Bonnie. You move away and we don't end up speaking for years and years." Katherine said, Caroline stood up and wrapped her arms around Katherine's shoulders.

"Never going to happen, you are mine and Kol's Kitty Kat, and you were there for me through all my rough times the past 10 years." Katherine smiled at Caroline's words.

Caroline removed her arms and walked to her door. "You wont get that off anytime soon." She said, Katherine shrugged. "I'm not going to stop trying." She said, Caroline smiled and walked out of her room.

She used her vampire hearing and heard pretty much everyone talking in the kitchen, she tried to locate Klaus, but she couldn't hear him amongst the people in the kitchen. Giving up she ran a hand through her hair and walked to her room. She moved onto her bed and glanced around the room, was she willing to give up her life in New York for Klaus?

He had put her first plenty of times, perhaps it was her time to put him first? Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Stefan and Kol's head peeked through the doorway.

"May we enter Lady Forbes?" Kol asked jokingly, Caroline rolled her eyes but nodded. "What brings you two gentlemen here? She asked and eyed them.

"We both realized we haven't spent that much time with you, and we wanted to hang. So here we are." Stefan said and sat down on the bed, Kol pulled up a chair and sat down by the end of the bed.

"I see, well how have my two favorite men in the world been?" She asked and winked at them. Kol grinned at her and said.

"I'm doing just fine darling." Stefan smiled at her and said. "I'm doing great, things with Rebekah is going smoothly. She didn't even punish me for being the distraction to yours and Katherine's little prank." Caroline smiled at the both of them.

"Speaking about our dear Kat, how are things between the two of you?" Caroline asked and looked over at Kol, he shrugged.

"Same as before, I want her. She knows it, she's holding back." He said, Caroline nodded. "So what's going on with you and Klaus?" Stefan asked, Caroline sighed and leaned back against her pillows.

"I don't know, we aren't like girlfriend/boyfriend. We like each other obviously, and I'm considering staying in New Orleans." She said, Kol stared at her.

"I figured this might happen." He said and gave her a crooked grin. "If you are considering staying here Caroline, maybe you and Klaus should define what you are." Stefan said and eyed her.

"I know, we should. But things are going good and I don't want to ruin them by scaring him away." She said and bit her bottom lip.

"Like he would ever run away from you. Darling you are the best thing that has ever happened to my brother. He probably wont admit it anytime soon but he is head over heels in love with you, anyone can see it." Kol said, Caroline blushed and smiled.

"I'm with Kol on this, Klaus is in love with you Care." Stefan said and looked from Kol to the blushing Caroline.

"I don't know what to do." She groaned out. "I want to live in New York with you and Kat, but I also want to stay here and be with Klaus. And I couldn't ask him to just up and leave, this is his home. He fought to take it back, and I could never forgive myself if I forced him to choose between his home and me." She rambled and put her head in her hands.

"Hey, hey, hey." Kol said and moved forward grabbing her hands. "You don't have to make any decisions right now. Nik would respect any choices you make, even if it was to leave for New York after the wedding." He continued and squeezed her hands, Caroline gave him a small smile.

"I know, I just hate being in this position." She mumbled, Stefan leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Klaus loves you Caroline, and I believe that when it comes down to it, you'll know what choice to make." Caroline smiled at him and pulled them both into a hug.

"I love you guys." She said , Kol and Stefan both put one hand on her back and rubbed it. "And we love you Carebear." Kol said and smiled, they broke away and Caroline gave them both huge smiles.

"I don't know what I'd do without either of you." She said, Stefan grinned at her and Kol got a teasing smile on his face.

"Well, you'd be going out of your mind, of course." He said and winked at her, Caroline hit his arm and Stefan let out a small chuckle.

"So you are staying here then?" Caroline asked as she eyed Stefan, he nodded. "But I don't think me and Rebekah will stay in this mansion. We'll probably find our own house." Stefan said, Caroline nodded at him.

"I do believe it is in my rights to say this, If you hurt my sister, I'll break every bone in your body." Kol said and flashed him a wicked grin, Stefan rolled his eyes and nodded at him.

"Got it, Klaus already threatened me with a hybrid bite, Elijah sat me down and told me in detail how he'd torture me." Stefan said and shrugged, Caroline smiled and shook her head.

"All of this seems so surreal, I mean 10 years ago we were at each others necks, trying to kill each other. And now here we are, dating and being friends with the originals." Caroline said, Stefan gave her a small smile.

"Well, I was dead 10 years ago, so I'm not going to complain." Kol said and winked at her, Caroline shot him an apologetic look.

"I didn't even think about that, I'm sorry Kol." She said and gave him a small crooked smile. "It's fine darling, don't worry about it." He said and shrugged. "The past is in the past." He added and smiled at her.

"Indeed it is." Stefan said and eyed the two of them. They got interrupted by a knock on the door, it opened to reveal Klaus.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was sent by a very demanding doppelganger, she is requesting your presence at the dinner table." He said, they all nodded at him and got off the bed.

"We'll have to have a chat like this again, darling." Kol said and kissed her cheek, Caroline nodded at him. "For sure." She said and moved away from Kol to give Stefan a hug.

They broke away and walked out of her bedroom, Caroline stopped by Klaus and gave him a smile. "Sorry for just running away like that, but I had to check on Katherine." She said, Klaus nodded at her.

"It's alright love, your friend needed you." He said and smiled back down at her, Caroline moved her arms around his and together they made their way down the stairs and into the dining area.

* * *

Much to Elijah's pleasure the dinner had gone perfectly fine, no arguments, no fighting, even Katherine and Kol had behaved.

He picked up his wine glass and took a sip from it. "Well this was a nice meal." Kol said and glanced around the table.

"Indeed it was, young Elena certainly knows how to cook." Klaus complimented her, Elena gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"If only you could of cooked like this 10 years ago." Jeremy teased her, earning him a small slap on the arm from her.

"Yes,yes I know. I was a horrible sister and guardian." Elena said and rolled her eyes, Jeremy smiled at her.

"Friend" Katherine coughed out sending her a smirk, Elena sent her a glare before she eyed Caroline.

"Now, now Kat. We had a nice meal, let's not ruin it by fighting." Kol said and sent her a smile, Katherine sighed and rolled her eyes. She had somehow managed to get the sharpie drawing off her face.

"Fine." She muttered and leaned back in her chair, Elijah sent Kol a small crooked grin. "So what is there to do now?" Matt asked as he glanced around the table.

"Depends what you want to do Donovan." Kol said and eyed him. "I don't know, anything really." Matt said and looked at him.

"How about a game of football?" Tyler suggested, his eyes wandering over to Klaus. Klaus smirked at him before he shrugged.

"Baseball is more fun." Kol said, making everyone roll their eyes. "Of course you would think that Kol." Katherine said and smiled at him.

"How does one play football?" Elijah asked, the guys stared at him while the girls shook their heads.

"How about we just take it easy tonight?" Elena suggested, everyone shrugged and nodded, everyone got up and left to do their own thing.

* * *

Genevieve sat on a chair in a living room, she was tapping her foot impatiently on the wooden floor. A woman entered the room, her hair long and black, her eyes green.

"What can I do for you Genevieve?" She asked with a French accented voice. Genevieve grabbed the cup of tea and took a sip.

"I need your help in waking someone up." She said, the woman eyed her as she too took a sip from her tea.

"You mean resurrect someone?" She asked.

"Half, we need to bring this person back from the other side." She said, the witch nodded. "And you need my help, why?" She asked.

"Because I'm not strong enough to do it myself, I need you and your coven's help Angélique." Genevieve said and put her tea cup down.

The woman named Angélique smirked and put her cup down. "Who is it that you want to bring back?" She asked, as she eyed Genevieve.

"Mikael Mikaelson." Genevieve said, Angélique eyed her. "You want me to bring back the vampire hunter who hunts vampire?" She asked, Genevieve nodded.

"He happens to be the Mikaelson's father as well." She pointed out, Angélique put her hands in her lap.

"And you think he'll help you out in killing his children?" She asked, Genevieve smirked. "You don't know anything about Mikael, do you?" She asked, Angélique shook her head.

"Only that he is a vampire who hunts other vampires." She said, Genevieve smiled at her. "Mikael hates his children, him and his wife has tried to kill them plenty of times. To undo the wrong that she did. But Mikael has a special kind of hatred towards Klaus, since he is the bastard son he was forced to raise." She explained.

"Didn't you have a thing for this Klaus?" Angélique asked, Genevieve rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Sure I like him, but I enjoy power more. I want his mother's Grimoires and I want New Orleans to be mine as well." She said, Angélique nodded at her.

"I'll make a deal with you, we will help you bring Mikael back from the other side, and in return we want some of Klaus' mothers Grimoires." She said, Genevieve eyed her before she nodded.

"You have a deal." She said and smiled, Angélique smiled back and picked up her cup of tea again.

Genevieve's smile turned into a smirk, soon vampire's would not be a problem for humanity or witches anymore. Soon she would rule New Orleans and be the most powerful witch in the world.

* * *

The next morning Caroline snuck into Klaus' room, she quietly closed the door behind her and walked across the room and moved over to his bed. Just as she was about to jump onto it and scream out she heard Klaus' voice say.

"Don't even think about it." Caroline pouted and watched as his eyes opened. "You are no fun." She said and sat down on the side of his bed. Klaus smiled at her, "I never claimed I was." He said and pulled her down next to him.

Caroline sighed and snuggled into him, "So what brings you to my bedroom this early?" He asked as he held her close.

"I couldn't sleep, and no one else is up. Or well, Elijah is but I don't really want to have a morning chat with him." She said, Klaus grinned and kissed her head.

"Yes, Elijah can be a bit, boring, I believe you call it." He said, Caroline rolled her eyes and smacked his chest.

"He's not...Okay yeah, he is totally boring." She said and let out a small laugh. "Don't let him hear you say that love." Klaus chuckled out, Caroline smiled up at him.

"So what do you have planned for today?" She asked and played with the sheet, "I have some business to attend to at the Quarter, and I'm also picking up my wedding gift to Elena and Elijah." He said, Caroline nodded.

"I haven't even gotten them anything." She said. "Then perhaps another shopping trip is needed? Why don't you take the girls with you, and put it on my card." He said, Caroline stared up at him.

"I am not going shopping with your sister or Hayley." She said, Klaus rolled his eyes at her. "Fine, bring Katerina then." He said, she eyed him before she laid her head back down on his chest.

"Maybe I will." She mumbled, Klaus smiled and gave her waist a squeeze. "I'll leave my card, in case you do want to go." He said, Caroline grinned into his chest and closed her eyes, letting sleep consume her once again.

* * *

Katherine had heard their conversation, frankly she didn't want to go and shop gifts for Elena and Elijah. She did however need a dress for the wedding, something sexy, something that screamed 'I am Katherine Pierce'. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, she got a glass from one of the cupboards and filled it up with water.

Turning around she leaned against the counter and sipped from it, her mind was still a complete mess when it came to Kol. What did he even see in her? For gods sake, she had slept with both of his brothers.

Letting out a small sigh she took another sip from the water, she had come here with a mission, ruin the wedding between Elijah and Elena, not fall for yet another brother. She was so deep in her thoughts she didn't notice Kol entering the kitchen.

"Kat?" He said, making her snap out of her thoughts. Surprised she eyed him, "When did you get in here?" She asked, Kol got a crooked grin on his face and said. "Right now, but you were deep in thoughts. Something on your mind, darling?"

Katherine shrugged and drank the remaining of the water in her glass, "No not really." She said and put the glass down in the sink behind her.

"If you say so." Kol said and moved around the small kitchen island to make himself some coffee, Katherine eyed him as he went to work. He had morning hair, all tousled around and in a bit of a mess. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, hugging his figure so you could see the outline of his muscles. With the white shirt he wore black skinny jeans and sneakers, something she had never actually seen him wear.

"Seeing something you like?" He asked, grin on his face. "Maybe." Katherine flirted back, Kol snapped his attention towards her, his grin growing.

"Since when do you wear skinny jeans and sneakers?" She asked, "Since Rebekah forced me to try it on yesterday, because apparently it would suit me well." He said and shrugged, leaning back against the counter.

"Well, you do look good." Katherine said and gave him a look over, Kol gave her a flirty crooked grin, making Katherine roll her eyes.

"So what's on the Katherine Pierce agenda today?" He asked and crossed his arms over his chest. "Caroline is apparently taking me shopping again, getting gifts for the wedding and probably dresses. Which reminds me, you will be wearing a grey suit, right?" She asked, Kol nodded at her.

"Then I'll wear something matching." She said, Kol nodded at her again. "You'll look beautiful in anything you wear." He said, Katherine gave him a small smile.

"Why do you always do that?" She suddenly asked, Kol eyed her, raising his eyebrow. "Complimenting me." She explained.

"Do you not like it?" He asked. "It's not that, I'm just not used to constantly getting compliments." She admitted and looked at him. Kol pushed off from the counter and moved in front of her, leaning down, stopping only inches from her face.

"You deserve every compliment in the world Kat, and anyone missing up on the opportunity to give you one is a fool." He whispered, Katherine stared into his brown eyes, holding her breathe. Why did he have to smell so god damned good? She thought as her eyes slipped down to his lips and then back up to his eyes.

Without thinking she moved forward and captured them, Kol didn't respond immediately, being as he was in shock of her forwardness. Soon enough he snapped out of it and kissed her back, moving his arms to her waist as hers moved up his arms and settled around his neck.

Katherine playfully bit down on his bottom lip, earning a moan from Kol in the process. His tongue darted out moving into her mouth, Katherine moved her tongue along his, battling for dominance. Kol moved his arms from her waist down to her legs, lifting her up he turned them around, putting her on the counter.

Katherine quickly locked her legs around him, pulling him closer, her hands moving up into his hair. Kol let out another moan as she grinded herself into him, he moved his hand to her leg and gave it a light squeeze, the other one moved up into her hair, grabbing a chunk of it he tugged at it, forcing her to lean her head back.

He quickly latched onto her neck, nibbling his way down to her chest. Katherine let out small pants as his lips traveled down her neck, Kol moved his nibbles back up and captured her lips again. Katherine moved her hands to the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and over his head, quickly tossing it behind her.

She moved her hands up his abs and chest, settling on his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Kol broke away and pulled her top off, throwing it to the side, he eyed her as his hand moved up her sides, lightly brushing over her bra covered breasts. He leaned down and captured her lips again, this time the kiss was different, it was soft and loving, instead of hot and passionate.

They heard a loud cough, making them jump apart. Elijah was standing there, tea cup in his hand watching them. Katherine quickly jumped off the counter and moved across the kitchen, picking her top up she hurried out of the room.

Elijah watched her leave and turned his attention to his brother. "Well that was certainly an unexpected show." He said as he brushed past Kol and put the tea cup in the sink. Kol let out a frustrated sigh and moved around the kitchen island, picking up his shirt and quickly putting it on.

"Always such an impeccable timing, 'Lijah." He muttered and left the kitchen, Elijah stared at his retreating back, he did a slight shrug and moved out of the kitchen, not giving the situation much thought.

* * *

Katherine burst into Klaus' room, waking both of them up. "Girl time, out Klaus." She commanded, Klaus raised his eyebrow at her.

"Now this is my room Katerina, and I am not leaving it." He said and leaned back against the pillows, Katherine threw her hands in the air and turned around slamming the door shut.

"I made out with Kol, like, hot making out. And then Elijah came and interrupted it all." She said as she started to pace the room, Caroline sat herself up and ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, how did you and Kol end up in that position to begin with?" She asked and watched her friend pace.

"I don't know, we were talking about the shopping trip Klaus promised, and then he came close and said something about me deserving every compliment in the world, and the next thing I know I'm kissing him." She said.

"Do you regret it?" Caroline asked, making Katherine stop in her tracks. "No." She said, turning her head towards her blonde friend.

"Did you feel ashamed or something when Elijah saw the two of you?" Caroline asked again, Katherine shook her head.

"I feel embarrassed cause we got caught, but that's it." She said and moved over to them, sitting down on the bed.

"You like Kol, Kat. Your body is screaming for you to be with him, what's making your mind question it?" She asked.

"Because I've basically banged the whole Mikaelson clan." Katherine cried out, throwing her hands in the air for a dramatic flair.

"How can he possibly want what both his brothers didn't want? I don't know what he sees in me, and it's driving me insane. Because I need to know everything, I'm like you in that way Care." She said, Caroline grabbed her arms and looked her right in the eyes.

"He sees you for who you are Kat." She said calmly, "How can he possibly love someone as damaged as me?" She whispered, Caroline gave her a small smile.

"Because he's just as damaged." She said and gave her arms a light squeeze, Katherine leaned forward and hugged Caroline. Caroline hugged her back, "Just give him a chance Kat, I'm sure he will be worth it." She whispered into her ear.

Pulling back Katherine sighed and nodded, "God I'm such a pathetic mess right now. I'm so... Elena." She said, Caroline let out a small chuckle, and even Klaus felt his lips twitch into a smile.

"We both know you could never truly be like Elena." Caroline said and smiled at her, Katherine smiled and nodded.

"You're right, I'm too fabulous to become her." She said and did a little flip with her hair, Caroline rolled her eyes.

"What ever you say Miss Pierce." She said, Katherine sent her a look before she stood from the bed.

"Sorry for bursting in here, it will probably happen again." She said as she left, Klaus rolled his eyes at her and watched as she closed the door.

"Well that was an eventful morning." He said as he glanced over at Caroline. "It was, when do you have to leave?" She asked.

"In about an hour, why?" He asked, Caroline moved on top of him and leaned down, her face hovering inches above his.

"Because I think I know just the way to pass the time." She whispered, flirty grin on her face. Klaus smirked and leaned upwards, claiming her lips. Caroline grinned into the kiss and pulled the covers over them, letting out a small giggle as Klaus flipped them over.

* * *

**Thoughts on the chapter? /Scars**


	21. Chapter 21

**chhavi - Happy you love it :)**

**Domca94 - Hope I didn't have you waiting too long! :)**

**xXAncientBaneXx - We'll see if Mikael will come back! Maybe he will, maybe he wont :P**

**aunicornatemyhomework - ahah, I'm sorry ^^'**

**AngelOfMusic44 - You'll see in this chapter, why I stopped it where I did ;)**

**LiveLaughLove72 - Glad you love it so far :)**

**beverlie4055 - Happy that you do :)**

**ZodiacsKlaroline - Thank you :) And I'm glad you loved the little Koltherine moment, and I probably wont be doing a Elijah POV of it ^^' And I updated it last week I think, next chapter might come this coming week. We'll see!**

**Brightlikethestars1864 - We'll see what everyone decides to do ;)**

**143lory - Glad you found the chapter fun :)**

**vdslover1864 - Guess you'll just have to read to find out ;)**

**redbudrose - We'll see what happens, and yes, poor Klaus. All he wants is some alone time with Caroline, but they are always interrupted xD**

**Alexxis T. Swan - I kinda played it off like they both didn't care, it was a long time ago and he didn't actually feel anything for Katherine. And I believe I said in earlier chapters that the spell was not a love spell, but a form of death spell instead :P**

**Guest - Haha xD I'm sorry! ;~; I promise they will have their moment, no Elijah interrupting!**

**justine - I totally agree with you, as for Genevieve, you'll just have to read to find out. And I love NY, I'm going there for my dad's 50th birthday. Can't wait to be in the big apple ^-^**

**Kedesh13 - We'll see what I decide to do ;)**

**ElijahsKaterina - I have considered making a fan fiction about their lives before this one, and their lives in NY. Don't know if more people would be interested in it thou ^^'**

**Guest2 - Probably wont be more Katherine/Elijah, they will have conversations, but nothing loving. Sorry ^^'**

**Cathalinaheart - I'm glad you find my story amazing, and I am also glad I could make you smile :D And we'll see about Genevieve, and what will be happening to her.**

* * *

Klaus and Caroline's moment had been cut short, thanks to Elijah. The man really was a master of interrupting. Against his will, Klaus had gotten dressed and left with his older brother. Caroline now sat in front of the mirror, brushing her hair. The door opened to reveal Katherine,

"Hi there." Caroline said and smiled at her through the mirror. "Hello." Katherine said and flopped down onto the bed.

"Ready for our shopping trip?" Caroline asked, Katherine nodded at her. "I'm always ready to spend Klaus' money." Caroline grinned and put her brush down. "Talked to Kol?" Katherine shook her head.

"He's nowhere to be found, I searched the house. So I'm going to assume he is at some bar, getting drunk." Caroline nodded at her. "Oh well, his loss. Come on, let's shop." Caroline said eagerly and stood up from the chair, grabbing her handbag, Klaus' credit card and Katherine's arm, dragging her out of the room, down the stairs and out of the house.

They soon found themselves walking around the Quarter, it seemed busier than usual. "Is there something going down today? It seems to be kind of crowded." Katherine asked and glanced around.

"I don't know, Klaus hasn't mentioned anything." Caroline said, Katherine glanced at her quickly before she moved her gaze back to the many people walking around. One thing Katherine Pierce did not like, was not knowing what was going to go down. And judging by all these people, something was about to happen.

"No,no. I know that look, don't jump to conclusions Kat. Just enjoy today, it's sunny, we have Klaus' credit card, we are shopping." Caroline said, bright smile on her face. Katherine rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Fine, I wont jump to any conclusions. I'll just keep an eye on all these people, and anything that looks suspicious." She said, Caroline nodded at her, before she dragged her into a store.

"So we need to find something to match a grey suit and a yellow tie." Caroline said and walked down the store to some dresses.

"We could wear white." Katherine suggested and followed after her. "No, that will be Elena's color." Caroline said and looked through some dresses.

"I think you could dress in a pale blue." Katherine said and eyed her blonde friend. "Yeah, probably. And you could do a pale purple lavender perhaps." She said.

"Let's get looking." Kat said and dug into the racks of dresses, they selected a few and moved to the changing rooms.

"Alright, tell me when you are ready." Caroline called out to Katherine. "I'm ready." Both girls stepped out of the changing rooms and eyed each other.

Caroline was wearing a strapless, pale blue dress, a slick front and a draped bottom. "No." Katherine said and shook her head. "What's wrong with it?" Caroline asked and looked down at the dress.

"It's ugly ,Care." Katherine said bluntly, Caroline rolled her eyes and eyed Katherine's dress. She was wearing a lavender colored dress, it was straight with a belt bow going around her waist.

"Oh god, that dress is awful." Caroline said and let out a small laugh, Katherine laughed with her and nodded.

"Next one." They both called and disappeared into the changing rooms, they came out shortly after.

"No." they both said and returned back into the rooms, this continued for about 40 minutes, them finding new dresses and putting them on. The sales woman had come over and offered to help them.

"I don't think either of these dresses suits you." She said and eyed the both of them. "Urgh, why is this so hard? Why couldn't Elijah and Elena chosen different colors?" Caroline groaned out and put her hands on her hips.

"Elijah, as in Elijah Mikaelson?" The sales woman asked, Caroline nodded. "My friend here is dating his brother, Klaus, and I'm a close friend of their younger brother Kol. We are attending their wedding this weekend." Katherine said and eyed the woman.

"Why didn't you say you knew the Mikaelsons, hold on a moment." She said and disappeared to the back room.

"Yes, why didn't we mention that earlier?" Caroline asked and eyed Katherine, who in return shrugged.

The sales woman came out a moment later with a rack filled with what looked like designer dresses.

"Now this is more like it." Katherine said and smirked, skipping over to the woman. "Oh god, it's Chanel,McQueen,Dior." She cried out and flipped through the dresses.

"This is the one." She said and snatched a flowy dress, and moved into the changing room. Caroline walked over to the rack, she flipped through some dresses and her eyes landed on a pale blue dress. She took it off the rack and glanced over it,

"Oh that is a splendid choice, Miss." The sales woman said and gave her a kind smile, Caroline returned it and moved into the dressing room. She put the dress on and walked out, Katherine stood there in her dress.

"You look beautiful Care." She said and eyed her, the dress had a vintage feel to it, high waist, with a dark blue bow belt, the skirt was in layers, each layer had a ruffled edge, that too was dark blue.

"I think Klaus is going to rip that off the minute he sees it on you." She added and winked at her, Caroline blushed and rolled her eyes.

"I have to say the same about Kol." Caroline said back and eyed Katherine and her dress, the under layer was a darker pale purple, and the outer layer was seethrough and hanging over the under one, giving it a nice flow.

"And I think these shoes will fit perfectly." The sales woman said and handed them each a pair of shoes.

"We look epic." Katherine said and looked at herself in the mirror, Caroline nodded in agreement.

"Shall I ring it up?" The sales woman asked, Caroline and Katherine nodded. They moved back into the changing room and took of the dresses, they soon returned out and walked to the cashier.

Caroline handed the woman Klaus' credit card, she quickly swiped it and handed it back to her. She took the dresses and put each of them in boxes along with the shoes, and then into a paper bag.

"Have a nice day." She said as she handed them the bags, Caroline and Katherine gave her a small smile and bid her farewell.

"The easy part is done, now comes the hard one. Finding them a suitable wedding gift." Caroline said once they had stepped out of the store.

"God, I don't want to give Elena Gilbert anything. She doesn't deserve it." Katherine muttered, Caroline rolled her eyes at her and looped their arms.

"Nonetheless, it is common curtsey to give people gifts at their wedding." She said, Katherine sighed in defeat and let Caroline drag her down the street to look through the shop windows.

* * *

Klaus and Elijah were sitting across from a black haired woman, her green eyes scanned them.

"And you are certain of this?" Elijah asked, the woman nodded. "Genevieve sought me out, just like you thought." She said and eyed Klaus.

"She really is a fool." Klaus said and got a crooked smirk to his face. "You've done well Angélique." Elijah said and gave her a nod.

"I assume that you and your coven knows what to do?" Klaus asked, Angélique nodded. "We will send her back." She said, Klaus gave her a nod. Angélique pushed the chair back and stood up, leaving them.

"I did warn you of this." Elijah said as soon as Angélique was out of earshot, Klaus sighed and glanced over to his brother.

"Don't, Elijah." He said, "Thanks to your selfish reasons, you have put yet again everyone in danger. What if Genevieve hadn't gone to Angélique, what if she had sought out another coven." Elijah snapped.

Klaus looked at him in shock, it wasn't often Elijah showed emotions like this, his shock was however cut short. He flew up from his chair and glared at his brother.

"Selfish reasons? I got our brother back, I got our city back, I got our home back. I did all of this for you,Rebekah and Kol. For our family!" He roared, Elijah scoffed and turned away from him.

"Oh, I see what it is now." Klaus said and got a sly grin on his face. "This isn't about me, or your anger towards this situation. This is about your precious doppelganger." Elijah turned and flashed over to him, slamming him into the wall, Klaus' throat in his grip.

"I suggest you tread lightly Niklaus." He said in a low tone. Klaus smirked at him, "You are scared of losing her. You are afraid that if Genevieve had brought our father back, he would of gone after Elena." Elijah stared down at him.

"And you aren't afraid that he would of gone after Miss Forbes?" He asked, Klaus smirk dropped and his face turned cold.

"Ah, yes. So you do understand where I'm coming from. When the time comes, Genevieve will die." Elijah said calmly, Klaus nodded.

Elijah let go of his throat and took a step back, "And you are certain that we can trust Angélique?" He asked, Klaus nodded again.

"She owes me her life, she'd be a fool to cross me." Klaus said, Elijah gave his a curt nod and left the room, Klaus watched him leave. It still amused him that people tried to kill him, hadn't they realized by now that it was impossible? That he had eyes and ears everywhere? He pushed himself off the wall and moved out of the room and the hideout.

* * *

Bonnie,Elena and Rebekah were sitting out in the backyard, they had sun glasses on and were sipping some orange juice.

"This wedding is going to be amazing, Elena." Bonnie said and looked out over the backyard. "I know, I couldn't of done it without Rebekah though." She said and sent a smile towards the blonde original.

"And it's not long now, 4 more days and you will officially be a part of the family." Rebekah said and smiled.

"Speaking about family, what do you think of Klaus and Caroline?" Elena asked, eyeing her two friends.

"I think it's about damn time. The two of them had this flirting game going on while we were in Mystic Falls. Nik would come back to the mansion and go to his little art room and draw her a billion times." Rebekah said and took a sip from her glass.

"Caroline would always reassure us that she felt nothing for him, but we all knew deep down that she wanted him to ruffle her perfect feathers." Bonnie said and grinned.

"Let's talk about Katherine and Kol, did anyone see that one coming?" Elena asked,

"Honestly, no. But it doesn't really surprise me, they are very much alike." Rebekah said, Bonnie nodded in agreement.

"I think they could be good for each other." Elena admitted and picked up her glass, taking a sip of juice. "You're just saying that because she wont have her mind set on breaking you and Elijah up." Rebekah teased.

Elena shot her a look and shook her head. "True, but still. I think Kol would be good for her, and as weird as it sounds, Katherine would be good for him." Bonnie nodded at her, so did Rebekah.

"Now what I'm really afraid of is Katherine's wedding gift. Knowing her it will probably be vervain laced, or something worse." At that Bonnie and Rebekah started to laugh.

"Speaking about the wedding, how come you haven't asked Caroline to be a bridesmaid?" Bonnie asked, Elena glanced over at her and shrugged.

"We aren't really as close as we were when we lived in Mystic Falls, sure she might of forgiven me, but it's just not the same." Elena said, Bonnie nodded at her.

"I still find it odd that she is friends with Katherine." Rebekah let out a snort. "I'm surprised anyone would even consider Katherine as a friend." At that the girls broke out into laughter.

"God, we sound like high schoolers again." Elena said as a smile graced her face. "You're right. We shouldn't speak ill of someone who aren't here to defend themselves." Rebekah said and sipped on her juice.

"Elena Mikaelson." Elena suddenly said. "It has a nice ring to it." Bonnie admitted, Elena shot her a smile.

"Salvatore does however sound better." They heard a familiar voice drawl, turning around the girls were met by none other than Damon and Enzo.

"Ladies." Enzo said and gave them all a nod, "Damon, Enzo." Elena said and gave them both smiles.

"Elena." Damon said and gave her a flirty smirk, "So where is everyone? I was expecting a welcome banquet." He said as he moved over to them, sitting down besides Rebekah, Enzo joined him, sitting down besides Bonnie.

"I have no idea where the rest of the gang is, but I know Kol dragged Stefan with him to the bar Cami works at, Katherine and Caroline are out shopping, Klaus and Elijah had some business in the Quarter." Elena said.

"Ah, I see." Damon said and looked at her. "I wasn't expecting you now, I thought you'd arrive a day before the wedding or something." She said.

"Well, we decided to come earlier. Hope that's alright." Damon said and grinned at her, Elena rolled her eyes but nodded.

"And I'm sure I don't have to remind you to behave." She said, Damon held up his hands in surrender.

"I promise to behave." He said, "I however can't speak for my friend." Enzo sent Elena a wink and a flirty grin.

"And I'm sure you know I wont help either of you if Klaus,Elijah or even Kol decide to kill you before the wedding." She said and smirked at them.

"Ah, there is that Petrova fire." Damon said teasingly, Elena rolled her eyes at him and downed the remaining of her juice.

"I'm serious Damon, it took a lot for Elijah to even agree to invite you and Stefan. Don't start anything with him." Elena pleaded, Damon sighed and nodded.

"I promise, I wont start anything with the Mikaelson trio." Elena gave him a small smile of appreciation. Rebekah started to cough, Damon rolled his eyes.

"And I wont start anything with Barbie either." He added, Rebekah stopped her coughing and smiled at him.

"Speaking of you Barbie, apparently you and my baby bro are an item again." Rebekah sent him a look.

"We are." She said.

"Good for you, now if you hurt him I will find a way to kill you." He said and sent her a wide grin.

"And you do realize if you even attempt it, my brothers will kill you." She said back, a smirk on her face.

"I'm sure that they would." He said back.

"Okay, time to change subject. When are you picking up your wedding dress?" Bonnie asked Elena.

"On Thursday." Elena answered, Bonnie nodded at her. "I can't wait to see you in it, I've only seen pictures." She said with excitement.

"And I cannot wait to wear it." Elena said and smiled brightly, right then Klaus and Elijah showed up.

"Well, look who finally decided to join us." Klaus said small smirk on his lips. "Klaus, Elijah. Always a pleasure." Damon said and winked at them, Elijah simply stared at him before he moved over to Elena and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"I trust your day has been fine so far?" He asked as Klaus dragged up chairs for them to sit on.

"It's been fine." She said and smiled at him, "You wouldn't happen to know when Katerina and Caroline will return from their shopping?" Klaus asked and eyed the girls.

"Sorry, they didn't say anything before they left. Have you tried calling them?" Elena asked.

"I've sent Caroline a text message, but she has yet to return one." He said.

"You don't think something happened, do you?" Bonnie asked, her voice full of concern.

"I wasn't, but now I am." He said and stared at her. He fished out his phone and quickly called Caroline.

His call went to voice mail, frustrated he put his phone down. "Voice mail." He said. He flipped through his contacts and pressed on Kol's name and then the call button.

"_Brother._" Kol said on the other end.

"Where are you?" He asked.

"_I'm with the fun Salvatore at that bar our darling Cami works at._" He said.

"Have you seen or heard from Caroline and Katerina?" Klaus asked

"_No, why? Has something happened?_" Kol asked, his voice filled with concern.

"We can't get a hold of them, and they have been out shopping for awhile apparently." Klaus said.

"_I'll grab Stefan and look through the Quarter, see if we can find them._" Kol said and hung up. Klaus put his phone down and scrolled to Caroline's name again, he pressed it and the call button.

Again, his call went to voice mail. He put down his phone and let out a frustrated sigh. "What could of happened to them?" Bonnie asked, Klaus shot a quick glance to Elijah, which did not go unnoticed by the people around the table.

"What are you two not telling us?" Rebekah asked and eyed her brothers. "We met with Angélique this morning, Genevieve had sought out her and her coven. She wished to bring father back from the other side." Elijah said, and looked at his sister.

"What?!" Elena cried out. "How could you not tell me about something like that?" She asked.

"I did not wish to concern you with these matters, seeing as our wedding is coming up soon." Elijah said calmly.

"Woah, how could you not tell anyone of us?" Bonnie asked and stared at them, and by us she meant the Mystic Falls gang.

"We didn't want to bother you with it, we thought we had it under control." Klaus said and eyed her.

"Well look where that got you." Bonnie snapped. "We don't know if Blondie and Katherine have been taken. So let's not jump each others throats just yet." Damon said.

"I agree with Damon, our main focus should be to find out if they have actually been taken." Elena said, and shot a quick glance towards Damon.

"I think it's time we called in our vampires, have them comb the city." Elijah said and turned his head towards Klaus. He nodded at him and they both got up to start calling their people.

"I hope nothing has happened to them." Elena said and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

Caroline groaned as she woke up, she felt a sharp pain on her wrists. Groggily she opened her eyes and was met with darkness.

"I see you finally woke up." She heard Katherine say, "What happened Kat?" Caroline asked, looking around the room, she found Katherine sitting a little bit away from her.

"We were walking down some street when Klaus lovely ex girlfriend appeared and did some magic thing, I have no idea what it was. Next thing I know we are both on the ground writhing in pain." Caroline groaned.

"Why am I always the one who gets kidnapped and tortured?" She asked out loud, "Beats me." Katherine said.

"OH god, what happened to our dresses? Our shoes?" Caroline suddenly cried out, Katherine deadpanned and stared at her.

"We just got kidnapped for reasons unknown, and you are worried about our stupid dresses for Elena and Elijah's wedding?" She asked, Caroline glanced over to her and shrugged.

"They were nice dresses." She mumbled, Katherine let out a small laugh and shook her head.

"Oh Care." Katherine said and shook her head, Caroline pulled on the chains. "No point, they injected us with vervain." Caroline raised her eyebrow at her.

"They?" Katherine nodded. "Genevieve and some dark haired witch." Katherine said. Caroline let out a sigh and leaned her head back against the stone wall.

"This is just perfect, hasn't she done enough against me already?" Caroline said bitterly, "Apparently not." Katherine said and sighed.

"Do you think anyone has realized that we are missing?" Caroline asked, Katherine stared at her.

"Please, Klaus probably has a search army out for you already." Caroline let out a small laugh and smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right." Katherine sent her a small smile, leaning her head back against the wall as well.

"I just realized, we might die here." She said after a moment of silence. "The thought has crossed my mind as well." Caroline said.

"I never got to tell Kol how I felt for him." Caroline stared at her, and gave her a sad smile. "I never got to tell Klaus I loved him." Caroline blurted out, Katherine stared at her.

"Please, at least try to hide your shock." Caroline said and gave her a smile, Katherine rolled her eyes.

"It was obvious Caroline." Katherine said, Caroline rolled her eyes at her, but still smiled.

"I know." She sighed out, "So I'm guessing this means you would of stayed behind in New Orleans?" Katherine asked, Caroline nodded.

"Yeah." She said, Katherine was about to say something but the door pushed open and two figures stepped in.

They were both males, the taller and older one held a finger over his lips, informing them to be quiet. The younger one bent down and lifted a bottle of blood to Katherine's lips, she eagerly drank the blood.

"Angélique is working for Klaus and Elijah, she had to kidnap you both to make it look real for Genevieve." The younger one whispered to them as he removed the bottle from Katherine's lips and let Caroline drink the blood that remained.

"When you hear screams going on upstairs, I want you to break free and run. Don't stop until you are back at the Mikaelson mansion." Caroline and Katherine nodded.

"How long do we have to be here?" Caroline asked in a hushed tone. "Friday, it's a full moon then. We will draw power from it to send Genevieve back to the other side. In the mean time, we will provide you with blood." The young man whispered again, Caroline and Katherine nodded at him and watch as the two figures left the cellar.

"Three days, I think we can last that long." Caroline said and looked over at Katherine, she nodded at her and savored the blood taste in her mouth. Three days they could handle, she was sure of it.

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnnnn, thoughts? Also, please vote on this Straw Poll regarding a new fan fiction. strawpoll . me/1717520**

**(Just remove the spaces and paste it into your browser.)**

**/Scars**


End file.
